


The Spark

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: the life of an Elemental [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reclusive!Bucky, Shy!bucky, mutant!reader, shy!reader, tragic background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 82,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: I was picked up by Tony Stark last night. I have powers which I never knew I had. He takes me to Stark Tower and introduces me to all the Avengers. Then, I saw him. The Winter Soldier. Something's drawing me to him and I just can't figure out what. Or why, for that matter.





	1. Wow, you're Tony Stark

Bucky looked at you sadly from across the room.

“(Y/N), its going to be alright” Bucky says in a soothing voice, his eyes focused on your face. But looking around the room which was blackened and charred from the flames that writhed and flowed over your hands and arms, it was hard to believe him.

“(Y/N), listen to me” You focus your teary eyes on his face as he slowly moves towards you. His face is open and sincere and full with emotion.

“I love you”

…………………

 

I can feel the anxiety coiling inside me as I walked down the narrow alleyway, knowing that it was the worst thing that I could be doing this late at night, but it was the quickest way to get to my temporary home, which really was the 24 hour cafe. I shot a glance over my shoulder and jumped slightly when I saw two large men strolling behind me, leers on the faces as they looked straight at me, eyes lighting up in excitement, their faces dark in the shadows of the alley.

I hurriedly look forward again and increase my pace, hugging my thick jacket around myself even more as I spot the end of the alley.

“Yo beautiful, where are you going?” Another man steps out on front of me, blocking the alley exit. I freeze, attempting to stay calm as I try to slide past him.

“I’m just trying to get home, so if you’ll excuse me” My fades away as the man blocks me, a sinister smile appearing on his face as his two friends come up behind me.

“Oh no Doll, you should come home with us” The man emphasises the words ‘home’ and ‘us’ with exaggerated lip movements. 

As the anxiety and horror coils inside me like a snake, I notice the wind increases in strength as it brushes through me loose hair and whirls around my jean-clad legs, but the three men don’t seem to notice as they walk closer to me, backing me into a wall and one pulls out a knife.

I press myself against the wall as the leader of the group, the one with the knife, comes closer to me, trailing the blade along my jaw.

“Doll, I promise you will enjoy this” he pauses, and one of his friends chimes in.

“And if you don’t enjoy it, then it sucks for you” I draw in a breath and they all laugh loudly at my reaction. The lead man starts to grope my breast but I shove his hand away.

“God just leave me alone!” I hiss, the wind tugging at the men, causing the leader to fall off balance and I take that opportunity to knee him in the groin.

He groans in pain and immediately doubles over, moving back behind his friend and wheezing for them to take me. I just fall into a fighting stance, dropping my bag behind me as one of the men crept forward, a surprised look on his face when I attacked him first, whirling into a kick that collides with his chest, my thick soled boots slamming into his sternum. It propels him back into the opposite wall, the back of his head slamming into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

“You bitch!” the last man snarls as he scoops up the knife and presses the knife to my neck as he pushes me against the wall. I quickly worm my hands in between our chests and go to push him away but a large thump grabs both our attention.

“Hey, watch your language!” a slightly mechanised voice reaches them, emanating from the large, red and gold suit of armour that you and the man instantly recognize as Iron Man. You gasp in surprise but the man with the knife snarls and goes to stab you.

With your shout and Iron Man’s mingling together, you shove the man with your hands and the wind pushes with you, sending the man into the air, debris whirling around him as he sails over Iron Man’s head, who ducks with a yell, his lit up eyes falling on me.

“Wow, sweetheart, are you okay?” the suit lumbers over to me as my back collides with the wall and I slide down the wall, my arms hugging my knees to my chest as I start to hyperventilate.

“Oh my God they were going to sexually assault me” I gasp, the wind flinging debris around the alley as you get more agitated, flinching when the colourful suit stands still and the front opens up and a handsome, middle aged man with kind eyes steps out, crouching down and reaches out a hand, placing it on my shoulder.

“Hey, it’s going to be alright, I’ve already called the police and you have obviously incapacitated these horrid men” the man smiles down at me, and his thumb rubs soothing circles into my shoulder, helping me calm down, the wind along with me.

“There we go, I’m Tony Stark, and you are?”

“I’m (Y/N). (Y/N) (Y/L/N)” I relax fully as Tony’s eyes twinkle, and I open my mouth to talk, then clamp it shut.

“Go on sweetheart, what did you want to say?” Tony smiles as I blush, looking away slightly.

“I – um - I just can’t believe I’ve met you, Tony Stark.” I pause.

“I don’t really watch TV or anything so I didn’t recognise you” I admit, and he chuckles as a mischievous glint appears in his eyes.

“Well, how would you feel about meeting the rest of the Avengers? I can see that you have some powers so I would ask you to come meet them immediately, but maybe I can drop you off at home first?” Tony’s voice trails off in confusion as you look away, a frown on your face.

I whisper something but he doesn’t hear me, so he asks for me to repeat.

“I don’t have a home. Not for a long time” A whimper forces its way out of my throat as Tony leans forward and embraces me in his arms, giving me a long hug. I sigh and lean into the touch, and as he pulls back he gently guides me to my feet, picking up my bag and handing it to me. 

He quickly walks over to his suit and presses a button on its side, and it promptly closes up.

“JARVIS, please go back to Stark Tower and tell the others that we will be having a guest over indefinitely” he calls out to the suit, sending a wink over his shoulder to me.

“Yes, Mr Stark” a British voice speaks out, and the suit makes you jump when it suddenly flies up and heads in the direction that you presume is where the Stark Tower is.

I start to swing the bag back over my shoulder when one of the men groans and attempts to move, and I gasp, part at the anxiety of being attacked by those men again but mainly at the shock of the small flames of fire that had popped up on my palms.

Tony stays quiet as he stares at the flames with you, moving towards you when you close your hands into a fist, and when you open them the flames are gone.

“Come on sweetheart, would you rather walk or do you want me to call a car?”

“Walk” I say instantly, drawing closer to him when he wraps an arm around your shoulder, guiding you out of the alley, and he starts to make general conversation as he slips on a pair of dark tinted sunglasses and a baseball cap, ignoring everyone’s stares all around him and just focuses on me, gentle touches on the shoulder and arms conveying friendliness and fatherly affection.

In no time, you are standing in front of the Stark Tower, and you falter at the front door.

“(Y/N)?” Tony notices that you’ve stopped and turns around, looking me in the eyes with concern

“Did you really mean it when you said I could stay?” I whisper as I rub my arms, my face openly vulnerable as I fiddle with the hoodie under my jacket.

“Of course” Tony sounds almost shocked as he looks at me.

“(Y/N), you are welcome to stay for as long as you wish, and we can train you, both with and without powers. We don’t even have to tell anyone about it until you are more comfortable with us, more comfortable with your powers” He notices your sigh of relief and guides you forward with a gentle hand on the small of your back.  
He goes straight to a private elevator and you see the walls glow as some sort of scan happens around. Evidently you pass as the elevator starts to move.

“Mr. Star –“

“Tony, call me Tony” He smiles at me and I can’t help but smile back.

“Tony, can we not tell anyone about my powers” I ask in a soft voice, and his bright eyes soften.

“Of course” his eyes flit from my face to the elevator display, and his eyes light up again.

“Come on (Y/N), it’s time to meet the rest of the team” Tony says excitedly, but your face falls, and he notices.

“If you need time out, just flick me on the arm and I’ll get you out of there, alright” I nod, and he pats me on the back reassuringly.

Then the elevator doors ding open.


	2. He  nearly shook my hand

I am instantly overwhelmed when Tony guides me out of the lift into a long hallway, and I have the immediate urge to flick Tony’s arm, multiple times, but he gently draws me into a side hug.

“Don’t worry, everyone is very nice, and If they aren’t then they can talk to me, alright?”

I nod, and take a deep breath, and gesture for Tony to go first. We walk down the hallway and Tony beelines to a pair of closed doors which has loud noises of chatter and laughter filtering though it. He opens the door and slips through, holding it open for me and I slip through as well.

No one seems to notice us, for which I am glad, and I gravitate to the corner as Tony promises that he will come back with some people to meet, two to three people at a time, and I just nod, trying not to become overwhelmed.

I sit down at a nearby chair as I people observe, seeing a few people I recognise and a lot of people that I don’t. 

There was a casually dressed Captain America, who was speaking with four people who were gathered around him, two women and one man?

The two women both had red hair, but one had brighter red hair then the other, and the brighter haired lady was wearing tight black jeans and jacket, while the other one was wearing a loose scarlet coloured cardigan and pants. You finally notice that the darker haired red head had slipped her hand into the other man’s hand, whose skin was a dark red and had a dark golden cape flutters over his shoulders. I don’t think he is human but I move on to the other people who were scattered around the room.

The next group I see are of young faced people, two 18+ boys and a 8-9 year old girl, who were running around a small corner playground, the two boys were playing what seemed like tag which made me grin to myself. One of the boys have blinding white and silver hair, and the other had messy brown hair. I then noticed a bunch of grown men who were watching the little girl, one had dark skin and a short haircut, who was talking to another black man while another man with lighter skin and brown curly hair was intently watching the young girl. You figured that they must be related, as their facial structure looks similar.

A loud burst of laughter draws your attention to the last group in the room where it seemed that two men were doing a chugging competition, and it seems that the tall, blonde man with fancy looking armour was winning against a man who had a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back. Behind them was an exasperated dark haired man, and standing next to him was a prim looking red head, who was wearing a blouse and a pencil skirt, an amused look on her face.

I take a deep breath and look for Tony, and I see him standing near the first group that I had seen, and when he sees me looking he eagerly beckons me over. I reluctantly stand up, walking over to Tony with silent feet, and I hide behind him.

“Guys, I want to introduce you guys to (Y/N)” Tony starts, looking around when he doesn’t see me standing next to him. He turns around, a confused smile on his face as he sees me hiding behind him. He gently pulls you next to him, and wraps an arm around me in a friendly gesture.

“Like I was saying guys, this is (Y/N)” You look up to see everyone smiling welcomingly at you. Captain America was the first to move closer and hold his hand out for a handshake, a genuine smile gracing his face.

“Hi there, I’m Captain America, but please call me Steve” His handshake is strong, but his smile turns into a pleasantly surprised one when my handshake matches his in strength.

Captain America is probably the only one of the Avengers that I actually knew by seeing their face, and I could feel the anxiety building up inside of me, and thoughts of my blossoming powers of controlling fire and air and the possibility of hurting the Avengers or any other innocent people was just increasing my anxiety.

But the darker haired red head seemed to sense my fear, as she surged forward and whispered in my ear as she hugged me tight.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe here, and we can teach you how to control your powers, I promise” I look at her in shock, but she just raises her finger to her lips in a shush gesture, her eyes sparkiling.

“(Y/N), this is Wanda Maximoff. Her brother and herself both have powers.” The glance that Tony gives me tells me that he is telling me this for my own benefit, so I wouldn’t be alone.

“I’ll get my brother” Wanda promises as she turns around, searching for her brother

“Pietro!” Wanda calls out, and then a flash of silver streaks towards us, and stops next to her, revealing a grinning silver haired 18 year old. He walks forward and holds out his hand to shake, and his obvious energy is contagious so I grin back, shaking his hand as enthusiastically as he shakes mine.

“Pietro Maximoff” He introduces himself, his Russian accent thicker than his sister.

“Hi, Pietro, I’m (Y/N)”

“That’s a lovely name. Will you be coming to live here?”

I look over at Tony and he gives a small nod and my anxiety diminishes as my smile grows.

“Yes I will” Pietro jumps around in excitement.

“Excellent! It’ll be great to have another young person around here” 

“Hey!” Tony interrupts in an indignant voice. “We aren’t old! Well, Cap is, but that’s not the point”

Steve chuckles good-naturedly, grabbing Tony around the neck and pulling him into a nougie, messing up his styled hair.

“Steve!” Tony shouts, turning around and wrestling playfully with Steve, which then attracts the rest of the group’s attention. I watch on with a smile on my face when I feel a presence next to me.

“I never really understood this ‘play’ fighting” Vision says in a low voice, and when you turn your head to look up at him, you see him looking at Tony and Steve with a curious expression. Then he turns to look down at you, a tentative smile on his face.

“I’m Vision” He states and his tentative turns into surprise when I hold out my hand for a handshake.

“And I’m (Y/N)” I say with a smile, grasping his deep red hand and shaking it firmly. His smile is big now and when we release hands and turn back to the group, I see Wanda looking at me with an amazed expression on her face.

I blink in confusion but suddenly Tony is back at my side, his hair and suit rumpled as he gently pushes me to the only member of the group that I hadn’t met.

The bright haired head was very intimidating, but I stood up straight, and with a gentle push from Tony, I walk forward an introduce myself.

“Hi Miss, I’m (Y/N)” you hold out your hand to her and she chuckles, her stern face lighting up with a smile.

“Oh, aren’t you polite? I’m Natasha Romanoff, but you can call me Nat”

Tony gently guides you away from Natasha, and quietly whispers to you.

“She really likes you. She doesn’t normally let strangers call her that when they first meet”

“Really?” I says with a grin. Tony nods and gently pushes me towards the mini playground in the corner as he goes to the group of adults that were watching them.  
I walk over nervously to the group of kids, hovering over by the wall before Pietro notices me and speeds over, bouncing with excitement as he grabs my hand and pulls me over to their group.

“Peter, Cassie, this is (Y/N)” I can feel blush creeping up the side of my neck as they both look at me. Then the little girl, Cassie, walks over to me and tugs me down. Puzzled, I kneel down as she whispers in my ear.

“Your aura is very pretty. It’s like wind, and fire, and water and earth all pieces together” She draws back and continues in a low voice so no one else can hear.

“Fire in your hands, wind in your chest, earth in your legs and water in your head” she points at each part of my body as she whispers those words, and I rock back on my heels, looking deep into her eyes as she looks into mine, revealing eyes aged beyond her years.

“Thank you Cassie” Cassie shakes out of her staring and bounds up, distracted by the brown haired man as she screamed out to him.

“Daddy!” She runs to him and drags him forward towards you. You immediately try to step behind Pietro but he tuts and pushes you forward.

“Pietro!” you hiss as the guy gets closer with Cassie.

“Come on (Y/N), you need to meet more friends sooner or later” he points out, the Russian accent thicker as he laughs at the expression on my face.

At that moment Cassie lets go of the guy’s hand and runs to you, hugging you around the waist. I jump slightly at the human contact.

“Hey Peanut, who’s your new friend?” the man grins at Cassie, who must be his daughter.

“Hi, I’m (Y/N)” I go to step forward but Cassie is now wrapped around my leg so I make do by leaning forward to reach his hand.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, I’m Scott Lang, and you have obviously met my daughter, Cassie” He points to the human limit on my leg. I chuckle and look down at her.  
“Yeah, she’s great” Cassie giggles at me, and when I prompt her to get off my leg by shaking it, she laughs and jumps off, and then wanders off with her father.

Pietro grabs her hand and pulls her forward till she is facing who she assumes is Peter, who smiles at her.

“This is Peter. Peter Parker.” Pietro introduces you to him, and you both shake hands. Peter kinda starts bobbing up and down on his feet and Pietro sighs.

“Peter, whatever you want to say, just say it” Pietro rolls his eyes at him, and waits for him.

“Well, since you are here, do you have any powers or anything? I mean, Piet and Wan, were born with powers, I was bitten, Natasha was trained, Tony has his sui – “ Peter stops suddenly, his eyes focused on something over my shoulder. And before I realise it, there are hands on my shoulders and I flinch, causing the hands to slip off my shoulders.

“Sorry sweetheart” Tony’s voice drifts over my shoulder, and I relax.

“Are these gentlemen bothering you?” Tony chuckles at Pietro and Peter’s expressions are one of horror as they entertain the thought that they may have been bothering you,

“No, no, no, these guys are great. Friends, hopefully” I look at them hopefully, and both their faces are lit up with grins. They nod excitably at you as Tony gently guides you away.

“Um, thanks for heading off Peter’s questions” You look up at Tony, a grateful look on your face. Tony just sighs, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

“Listen, (Y/N), I know you have been hurt in many ways that I don’t know, but what you did for Vision has made you a friend to everyone in this room” I look up at him in confusion.

“What did I do?” Tony smiles fondly down at me.

“Sweetheart, you treated Vision like he was human. You smiled ay him, you told him you’re name, you shook his hand. Wanda saw that and admires that. She told everyone” a blush creeps up your face as you realise why Wanda had been looking at you like that. Tony coughs to get your attention as I realised that I was standing still in the middle of the room, staring at the ground.

“Listen, I want to ask you something. I did a small check on you, a basic security thing, I assure you, and I know that you have been off the grid for at least five years. I know that you either have no family or you left them behind” He stops when he sees my face drain of colour.

“Look, all I’m saying, you have a whole level for yourself if you decided to stay, and I can provide you with money and anything else if you decide you want to leave”

“We want you to stay. And, if you want, I can introduce to the rest of the team, then you show you up to your floor, your room, how does that sound?” Tony pulls me into a hug as a tear rolls down my cheek.

“I would really like that” I choke. “Please”

“There, there sweetheart, let’s wipe that tear of your pretty face, and we’ll introduce you to the rest” Tony uses a thumb to brush off the tear and then gave me another quick hug.

“Alright, the next guy you’ll meet is quite loud and jolly, but a truly great guy” Tony says as he guides me towards the large blonde man who I had seen drinking before with the archer guy. I can see him now, laughing loudly as the archer dude tries to lift a giant stone hammer off the table. He fails miserably, which makes Tony laugh beside you.

“He tries this every time, and it never fails” Tony tells you as you both walk up to him.

“Thor, I want to introduce you to someone!” Tony pushes you forward.

“This is (Y/N) (Y/L/N), a new addition to the household” You hold out your hand to shake but Thor just laughs and brings you into a hug, lifting you into the air. You try to squeeze back and he laughs at your effort, and he finally lets you down.

“Nice try, Lady (Y/N), but no cute little mortal is stronger than me” I snort as Thor gloats, as he looks down at me, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Little lady, do you want to test your strength?” Thor booms, and when I nod he grins and wraps an arm around my shoulders, guiding me towards the table where the giant stone hammer was sitting.

“Archer man, this lady will be seeing if she is worthy to lift Mjolnir!” Thor booms as the Archery man chuckles, stepping forward to shake my hand.

“Hi there, I’m Clint. You are?” Clint moves with me as Thor’s hands land on my shoulders and move me in front of the hammer.

“I’m (Y/N). And ah, what’s the thing about the hammer?” I ask Clint as I stare down at it.

“Oh, Thor claims that only people who are worthy can lift Mjolnir. But don’t worry if you can’t do it, nearly no one can. The only person who managed to get close was Cap, and it only shifted half an inch” Clint chuckles. I smile with him, but as I look down at the hammer, I swear it pulses with energy at me. I frown, and Clint misunderstands it as nerves.

“(Y/N), don’t worry, no one’s expecting you to be able to lift it because we all think that it’s all a trick, so there really is no pressure” I smile and nod as if that was exactly that was on my mind.

Taking a breath, I step closer to the hammer, thread my left hand through the leather strap, but with the other hand I trail over the intricate metalwork on the handle.

“Beautiful, don’t you think?” Thor’s voice is quiet and reverent as he crouches next to you, his loud spirit dimmed down as he touches the main body of the hammer.  
“She is” Thor looks up at me, a genuine smile on his face.

“Go on, Lady (Y/N), try lift her” I smile as I wrap my hands around the leather bound handle, and I brace my legs, but just as I started to pull a tremor runs through my hands and I let go, my eyes furrowed at the hammer. Clint chuckles at my expression and goes to pull me away but I stand firm.

“Sorry, can I try one more time” I ask Thor, and he nods, surprised at my insistence.

“Of course Lady (Y/N)” Thor gestures at me to go again.

Smiling, I step back from the table, unwinding my wrist from the leather strap as I breathe in a deep breath, causing some chuckles from the Avengers that were gathering around. I ignore them and step forward to grasp the leather handle without using the strap, and with another breath, I pull.

I stumble at the unexpected give, and you look at the Hammer in amazement as it thrums in my hands, connecting with what might be my soul, my mind. I look up and I realise that everyone is looking at me. And in a nearby mirror I can that my normal (Y/E/C) was now a brilliant neon blue.

Noticing that everyone’s staring at me, I yelp and drop the hammer, which slams into the floor, cracking it. I can now feel the rush that I had felt when I picked up Mjolnir leave my body, and I gasp as Thor steps in front of me, slowly bending down to grab Mjolnir, lifting it up with ease.

“I’m sorry, I just felt a rush and I lifted her but then it became incredibly heavy and I dropped it” I lie through my teeth.

“Sorry Tony” I look down at the large crack in his marble tiled floor. Tony has the decency to look un-amazed and walks over, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me away from the amazed and slightly confused group of avengers.

 

……………….

 

In the corner of the room, a man was watching (Y/N) get guided away by Tony Stark. The man was breathing shallowly, a habit he had been trained to use to keep from detection as well as the black ensemble of boots, jeans and mid-length sleeves, which covered up the metal mechanic arm.

His eyes were focused on the girl, watching how her eyes flicked around the room and her hands fidgeted with her multiple layers of clothing. He had spent years been taught how to read people, and every move she made spoke to him that she was scared, afraid of something, and anxiousness.

The man looked at the rest of his ‘team’, they were talking to each other as if nothing had happened, he had seen when she had been brought in, when she met Vision, when she met the little girl of the man that shrinks and grows big again, and he had definitely seen her pick up the God’s hammer.

He had seen how the hammer had pulsed with energy when she had first touched it, and how the hammer’s energy had travelled up her arm and up into her eyes, making them glow. But then she had had noticed everyone, and purposely dropping it, something someone with that kind of power would have done.

The man was still contemplating the girl and her habits when someone comes up to him.

“Hey Buck” Steve Rogers says quietly as he settles next to him.

 

………………….

 

I had looked over my shoulder when I first saw him, a dark, mysterious man hiding in the shadows in the corner of the room. His hooded blue eyes were staring at me, his arms crossed as he leant against the wall. Only two parts of him were reflecting the light, one being his blue eyes, and the other being the fully mechanical left arm.

My gaze lingered on the arm for a full second before I saw someone step up to him, talking quietly with the mysterious man. Steve Rogers was talking with him, and the man suddenly straightened up, a panicked look on his face as he turned to Steve, vehemently shaking his head at Steve’s words.  
I turn around as Tony distracted me by introducing me to another person, one of the guys that were hanging out with Scott before I met him.

“T’challa, meet (Y/N), a new member in the Avenger family” Tony wraps an arm around me as I instinctively held out my hand for a handshake. He chuckles as he shakes my hand with a firm grip.

“(Y/N), this is T’challa, King of Wakanda” Tony raises his eyebrows at me, and my mouth falls open as I look back at T’challa.

“King? Oh Jesus, I’m sorry you Highness, uh, Kingship?” I splutter, and T’challa laughs as he shakes his head.

“It’s alright (Y/N), here I am just T’challa, or Black Panther” T’challa’s smile dims as I sense a presence behind me. I slowly turn around to see the mystery man standing close to me, his arms behind his back, as he quickly steps behind Steve when I attempt to make eye contact with him. Steve coughs nervously, a shy smile on his face as he looks at me.

“Hey, um, I just wanted to introduce you to another member of the Avenger family” Steve’s eyes flick to Tony, as if to confirm what he had just said. I start to frown in confusion but Steve quickly starts talking again.

“Anyway, this is James Barnes, or, he was known as the Winter Soldier” Steve looks at me warily, as if he was expecting me to freak out by this name reveal. I shrug at him.

“Um, I haven’t heard of this guy” I falter at Steve’s amazed expression. “I didn’t really have much time for TV and social media over the last couple of years” I deftly step around Steve and hold out my hand to Bucky to shake. I only just realise that since my left hand is my dominant hand and that Bucky would have to use his mechanical left hand, but I steel myself and keep my hand out.

The look that Bucky gives me is almost shy, his arms twitching, as if he was going to reach out, but he shook himself subtly and steps behind Steve again. Steve smiles apologetically and turns around back to Bucky.

“Look Buck, why don’t you head up to the training room, I’ll be up in a minute” Steve whispers to Bucky, who nods automatically, then, with a quick look back at me, he turns around and disappears.

Steve turns back around to me, taking me by the arm and walking me a couple of steps away from Tony.

“Listen, (Y/N), I appreciate what you did for Bucky, like what you did for Vision, I just wanted to explain some things” Steve pauses as he takes a breath.

“Like myself, Bucky was trained to be a soldier, but his way was from more torturous means. And I only just brought Bucky here, about a month, and he still is uncomfortable here, even with me.” Steve looks at you with a gentle smile.

“But you, he is almost comfortable with you. He almost shook your hand! He only touches people in combat training, and even then he is so fast he avoids skin on skin contact” Steve looks immensely sad, and I pat his back gently for comfort.

“Look, I know that this might be a lot to ask, but would you be able to keep an eye out for Bucky? I mean, just keep being friendly, maybe he’ll open up more” Steve’s sad puppy dog eyes lock with mine, and I sigh, a smile on my face.

“Of course Cap.” I turn around to see Tony coming towards me, so I give Steve another pat on the shoulder, and as he smiles, I start to walk over to Tony.

“Listen sweetheart, I know you may not be used to this type of social contact, so would you like me to show you up to your room?” As Tony says this, I realise how tired I am from all this social interaction. You nod tiredly and you lean into Tony’s side as he places a hand on the small of my back, guiding me to the elevator. But he stops me before he presses the elevator button.

“(Y/N), to be blunt, are you going to stay?” Tony’s eyes are locked on mine, and I take only second to decide, before I nod. Tony’s face splits into a smile as he presses the elevator button and the doors immediately ping open.

Tony is practically jumping with excitement as he turns to me in the lift.

“You are going to love your floor. I’ve had it waiting for someone for ages, never found the right person for it, But I think you’ll love it” the elevator dings as he pushes me out of the door. I grin at his beaming face but then he sticks his foot in the door, stopping it from closing.

“But (Y/N), I would suggest that you go straight to bed, it’s quite late” Tony nods knowingly. I nod knowingly back and wave as Tony disappears behind the closing doors.

I look around at the dark blue corridor, seeing the corridors that branch off the main corridor. I was looking around with my bag over my shoulder, a bit lost as there were no signs on the door.

“Where the hell is my room in this maze?” I wonder out loud.

“First door to your right” A British voice rebounds around me and I swear, jumping in surprise.

“Jesus, who the hell said that?”

“That would be me, Miss. My name is JARVIS, and you are (Y/N)” the British voice says cheerfully, and I nod, mainly to myself, really.

“Well, alright then Jarvis, it’s nice to meet you. Um, can I see you?”

“Oh, I’m afraid not Miss, as I don’t have a human body. I am Mr Stark’s Artificial Intelligence. But I do have a form that most people don’t normally see. Would you like to see?” Jarvis’s voice is curious.

“Um, sure, why not” I shrug, and I jump back as a large, shimmery, blue sphere appears in front of me, and the outline pulses at every word that Jarvis says.

“Hello” Jarvis states, and I can just hear a hint of humour that I didn’t think an A.I. would have.

“Oh! Wow” I exclaim as I walk around the sphere, well I suppose I should just call it Jarvis. I look at it, and I can see through it, which is kind of disconcerting.

“I’m sorry if I’m scaring you Miss” Jarvis’s voice is hesitant, but I quickly interrupt him, shaking my head.

“Oh, no Jarvis, of course not! I just don’t have much experience with technology like you. You’re amazing!” I go to poke Jarvis and it jiggles, and I chuckle. Jarvis chuckles with me.

“Well, thank you Miss. I’m afraid not many people are willing to just chat with me. I really appreciate it.”

“Oh. No worries Jarvis. If you want to chat again, you know where I am” I grin, then I look sheepishly at Jarvis. He seems to guess my thoughts and chuckles.

“First door to your right, Miss” I nod, and I fingergun at the door. I walk over, and before I open the door, I turn back to Jarvis, the glowing blue light reflecting in my eyes.

“Oh, and Jarvis, just call me (Y/N)” I twist the handle open on the clean white door, and I smile as I hear Jarvis say one last thing.

“Very well. (Y/N)” he says, and then with a beep, Jarvis disappears.

Smiling, I walk into the room, keeping my gaze on the dark blue carpet as I quietly close the door behind me. And when I look up, I’m amazed.

The room was huge, bigger than most of the apartments I’ve lived in over the years. I unconsciously flinch, then I recover, observing the room again with a smile growing on my face. 

The dark blue carpet matched the dark grey wood walls, the bedding on the king-size room black satin which matched it’s white undersheet and pillows. The bed was placed right opposite the door, so I just walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. I can see a large dark red couch in the corner, with two flat screens connected to the two adjoining walls. Then there were two open doors next to each other, and through one I can see a gleaming white bathroom with a black marble sink top and tiles. And through the other door, I can see the inside of a large, rectangular room, which must be a walk-in wardrobe.

I sigh at the extravagance that Tony had put this room through. I can’t even imagine how expensive the rest of the level is. I sigh again, and fall back against the bed, my eyes closing, and within seconds, I’m asleep.


	3. pancakes, sir?

I wake up with a gasp, my clothes soaked in sweat as my dreams of fire and storms and natural disasters burn their way into the back of my eyelids. I gasp, starting to hyperventilate as I feel the room’s temperature starts to drop. I can see my breath as I breathe out, the hot air meeting the cold as I continue to struggle for air, the nightmares still playing in my head.

“Jarvis?” I whisper unintentionally, my breath hoarse, my eye wide.

“Yes, (Y/N)?” Jarvis voice pierces through the images in my head, and I start to breath a little bit easier.

“What time is it”

“It’s 1:34 am. Would you like anything?”

“I just need somewhere to calm down, relax, settle my thoughts” I mumble to myself, but Jarvis overheard me.

“Well, I believe there is somewhere that may be to your satisfaction” Jarvis says with a hint of barely concealed anticipation. I hum in question as I look down at my hands and see them laced with ice.

“Down the corridor, second door to the left”

“Thank you Jarvis. Hey, I know this may be a lot to ask but cold I get an iPod to put my music on?” I ask, shaking my head to clear away the icy fog, and the room temperature returns back to normal.

“(Y/N), Mr Stark has expressly told me that anything you want, you are to get whatever you want. If you could please type any songs you would like” A screen on the wall lights up and I walk up to it, taking 10 minutes to type in any and all songs that I like to listen to. I step back when I’m finished, and the screen whirs, then deactivates. Then, two minutes later, a hatch opens up in the wall, and in the recess is a new iPhone.

“Um, Jarvis? What’s this?” I pick up the phone, and it unlocks at my touch. I peer into the hole and I see a pair of sleek black headphones.

“Anything you want, Mr Stark wants you to have better”

I shrug, a smile on my face as I plug the headphones in.

“Thanks Jarvis!” I call out as I exit my room, walking slowly and quietly down the hallway, listening to my favourite music. I stop outside the door Jarvis mentioned, and slowly, with my hand on the doorknob, I open it. None of the hinges squeak, but I do gasp at the room in front of me.

The room was full of books. I mean, they lined the walls in shoulder high bookcases and there were long, floor-to-floor bookcases that made aisles. There were lamps that emitted gentle yellow light at regular intervals along the aisles. And I could see an area up the back that had two large couches and a couple of beanbags that made a nice little reading area.

I walk up to the nearest bookcase and let my fingers trail over the spines of the books, inhaling deeply the smell of old and new books, and something different, something musky? I shrug and walk into another aisle, and I spot a book which draws my eye. My head bobs to the music as I walk over to the couch area with the book in my hand. I stand still and quickly read the book blurb, and I grin to myself.

I take out the phone and I switch off my music, then I take out the headphones, and I pause, which is when I become acutely aware of a presence behind me. I whirl around and nothing is there, but I see a shadow at the end of the aisle directly behind me, which moves when I see it. I blink in confusion and dropped the book onto a nearby couch, and I walk cautiously down the aisle towards where I saw the shadow. But when I got to the end, nothing was there.

My stomach is roiling with anxiety, and I remember what happened last time, but this time, instead of the air increasing in strength, I can feel everything’s placement in the room. And in the aisle one over, there is a heartbeat.

“Hello? I know someone’s in here” I call out, and the heartbeat quickens slightly, then goes back to normal. I walk around the corner into the next aisle, and I notice instantly that the lights are out. I cautiously walk down the aisle. I continue down the aisle, holding my breath so I can hear any sounds. I get to the end, when I hear a gentle breath behind me.

I turn around slowly, my (Y/E/C) eyes meeting brilliant ice blue ones. I breathe in a ragged breath as I try to curb my surprise and fear. The lower half of the Winter soldier’s face is covered in a leather mask, which leaves his eyes in plain view. His long dark hair frames his face, and when he takes a step back, I realise that I had been holding my breath.

“Bucky?” I ask quietly, and he nods his head, his eyes never leaving mine. I stare back, unintentionally memorizing his eyes and bare face.

“So, um, what are you doing here?” My eyebrows raise as he doesn’t answer. I fiddle with my shirt, nervously scratching the back of my neck as I continue to stare back at him. Then I smile, which makes his blank eyes flicker with confusion.

“Bucky, what do you say to an early breakfast?” I wait for answer, but when Bucky doesn’t give any indication, I shrug and walk slowly out of the room, heading out into the corridor and towards what I hope is the kitchen. I don’t turn around, trusting Bucky to follow me, and I think he is, because I can hear quiet, quick footsteps behind me.

I gasp in amazement as I arrive in the cooking area, which is roughly the size of my room, meaning that it’s amazingly big. Everything was accented with black marble and there was even a fully stocked walk in pantry.

“Wow” I murmur, and I’m certain that I hear a deep, half-hearted chuckle, but I still don’t turn around.

 

……………………

 

The girl had startled me when she walked into the library. I didn’t realise that Stark would have put her up on this floor, but I should have guessed, Stark’s men had been in and out of this floor ever since he went out for city patrol.

I had been thinking about the memories, the flashes of light and dark and fire, and a train, when she had come in. I heard her gasp. Then I had heard her walk over to the couches, and I just couldn’t help myself. I stepped out into the aisle to see her. Her hair was loose, her long (your/colour/hair) falling over her shoulders, the light from the lamp shining around her. Then she had stopped. Then turned around. Yelled out, as if she knew I was here.

I was surprised. I thought I had been stealthy. Apparently not. And then I found myself behind her. And she had turned around.

I was spellbound, her eyes glowing with wit and excitement. And something like fear.

I stepped back, afraid that I might have scared her away. But she didn’t run, didn’t move, only let out a breath.

“Bucky” Her breathing was erratic, but slowed down when I nodded. When she looked at me, I was aware of everything, the leather on my face, the hair around my face, her gaze focused on me, the feeling of nothingness as I flexed my metal arm.

I realize that I had missed what she had said, only when her eyes sparkled with mischief.

“Bucky, what do you say to an early breakfast?” I blink in surprise, but stay quiet. Which I realise is not the best move as she shrugs and walks away from me and out of the door.

Against my own judgement, I follow her, watching her walk away from me, her shoulders set as she walks to what I know is the kitchen. I smirk, and I let my footsteps get a little heavier. Her head twitches to the side, but I know she can hear me. I appreciate that she doesn’t around to check on me. I like that she trusts me. Well, seems to.

I stop at the entrance of the kitchen, one I have seen multiple times. Yet, she seems amazed by it, by the colours, and the size.

“Wow” she mutters, and I can’t help but chuckle quietly, which I cut off halfway.

I know she heard me.

…………………..

 

I finally turn around, and I look at him. He’s lost in his thoughts, leaning against the doorframe. His legs were crossed over the ankles, his hands resting in each other in front of him, his hair falling over his face.

“Hey”

Bucky’s head snaps up, his eyes wide as dreams and memories echo in his pupils. Then his eyes calm down, and he raises his eyes expectedly at me. I flush, and look away, turning back to the fully stocked fridge and opening the door. I eye the contents, and chuckle at all the food in it.

“Well, I don’t know what you want but there’s eggs, bacon, sausages, pancake mix –“

“Pancakes” Bucky interrupts me, and I whirl around, my eyes open is surprise. And then, even more surprisingly, he unclips his leather mask, revealing his flushed cheeks.

“Pancakes, please” his voice is shy, but soft. I can’t help but stare at his face in awe, his day-old stubble on his chiselled jaw, his flush lips. He fidgets uncharacteristically with his metal hand, running his fingers up and down over the ridges of his arm.

“Oh! Yes, of course, pancakes” I fluster as I grab everything I need from the fridge and cupboard, and get to mixing the batter on the island counter, which also has a stove top set into the marble . Gingerly, he steps forward when he thinks I’m not looking. Smiling to myself, I keep my head down, only looking up through my eyelashes when I hear the chair scraping the floor. 

Grabbing a frypan when I finish the mixture, and in a couple of minutes I push a plate of pancakes over to Bucky. And since he was lost in thought, the surprise and delight on his face was almost childlike, revealing the side of Bucky that I suspected he hadn’t felt in a long time.

I secretly take a picture of him, with his almost childlike expression and sparkling eyes. Then, with a idea popping into my head, I quickly grab the things I need, then rush back over to Bucky, he was looking up at me with curiosity.

Smirking, I set margarine, honey, jam, Nutella, whipped cream, lemon juice, sugar, and an assortment of fruit in front of him, and I wave a ‘go ahead’ gesture at him.  
“Well? Go on” I grab my own plate of pancakes and I spray on a heap of whipped cream and Nutella over it. I see him hesitate, so I decide to help him along.

“Bucky, are you more of a healthy person, or a sweet tooth?” Bucky opens his mouth, snaps it shut, then opens it.

“Steve said I used to like sweets” Bucky whispers, his eyes growing sad, so I quickly pull his plate towards me and flash him a kind smile.

“How bout I give you a bit of both?” I grab the jar of honey, the whipped cream and the tub of blueberries. Then I squeeze a generous amount of whipped cream onto the pile of pancakes, then I drizzle honey over the top and then place blueberries strategically in the whipped cream.

With a pleased smile on my face, I slide the plate over to Bucky, digging into my own pile as he delicately chops his up. Then, I discreetly take a series of pictures, one of his doubt as he examined the pancake, the next one of him placing the forkful of pancake into his mouth, and then the pure bliss as the taste hits his tongue.

“Wow” That’s the only thing Bucky says as he digs into the pile with eagerness.

“It’s a special recipe. Maybe I’ll tell you one day” I tease him, then the look he gave me was absolutely smutty, and totally done on purpose, his eyes darkening.

“Mm, one day” He continues to eat as if nothing had happened. I cough on my pancake, and Bucky looks up at me innocently.

“(Y/N)? Bucky?” Steve’s voice sound surprised as he walks into the kitchen, wearing a tight grey workshirt and gym shorts.

“Oh, Steve!” I jump up out of the chair as Bucky looks over his shoulder, a smirk on his face.

“Um, pancake?” Steve shakes his head with a smile as he observes the spread of breakfast food and toppings.

“No thanks (Y/N). But what are you guys doing here?” I instantly turn defensive to hide my embarrassment, which I think only Bucky noticed, as he looks at me curiously.

“Well, I could ask you the same thing”

“Oh, I just happened to wake up and I’m on the floor above you with Buck, and I thought I’d just see what you were doing” Steve’s hands flick to my hands in confusion but Bucky quickly steps up and moves in between us, facing me, his face close to mine.

Then my breath stops when he leans even closer to me, his lips brushing past my ear, and his metal fingertips brushing my arm.

“Your hands are glowing red. I know what you did with the hammer” Bucky whispers in his husky voice, shooting me a knowing look as he pulls away, a smile gracing his lips when I quickly pull my hands behind my back.

Then, without looking back at me, he walks past Steve and pulls him with him out of the kitchen.

With no audience to watch me, I gasp, leaning against the countertop as energy rushes to my hands. I stare at them, then with a finger snap, flames erupt in my palm, slowly spreading up my arms.

“Shit. Jarvis?” I call out as I sink to the middle of the kitchen floor.

“Yes miss?” Jarvis’s voice is concerned.

“Get Tony, please” I wince as the fire increases with my anxiety about the fire. With the air rolling around me, I manage to conjure a small whirlwind around myself to keep the flames from spreading.

Then a few minutes later, the last thing I see before I black out is Tony’s worried face as he rushes to me, his arms catching me before I hit the ground.


	4. Selfie time, friends!

We were all sitting couches facing the TV, watching the newest Doctor Who. My parents were wrapped around each other, hands tangled together as Mum’s head rests on Dad’s chest. My little sister was curled up on the armchair, distractedly drawing on a sketchpad as she occasionally she looked back up to the TV then back down to the sketchpad. I was curled up on the floor, leaning against the family dog, a Great Dane by the name of Warlock. I was petting her ears when they pricked up, a low growl in her throat when the door bursts open, revealing three men, dressed in black and carrying guns.

It was all so loud, the men yelling, my little sister screaming, Warlock growling and barking, and my own heavy breathing.

They shot Warlock first, straight through the head. Then they shot Dad, who was trying to protect my little sister, who then died.

“Run” was the last thing my Mum said, her eyes staring at me as the shot echoed in my ears, blood trickling down her face.

 

………………………

 

I wake up screaming, sitting up straight in the bed. I clap my hand over my mouth, cutting it off hallway, looking around furtively, my ears straining to hear any noises.

“Jarvis, how long was I screaming” I whisper, crossing my legs under the covers.

“Only about five seconds, (Y/N)” Jarvis answer.

“Um, I don’t suppose anyone heard me, did they?”

“No, (Y/N), the entire room is soundproof” Jarvis sounds slightly proud, and I chuckle at an idea that pops into my head.

“So, hypothetically, I could murder someone in here and no one would know” I ask as I stand up, quickly putting my phone on a charger that’s already plugged into the wall.

“Well, I don’t think Mr Stark would like that, but hypothetically, yes, you could” Jarvis chuckles, as he stresses the word hypothetically. I chuckle with him as I walk over to the walk-in wardrobe, my eyes roving over all the cupboards and racks and cubbyholes that line the room’s walls.

After 10 minutes of exploring and deliberating, I choose a black tank top and black leggings, with a metal grey trench coat over the top. I also pick a pair of black and red combat boots. I leave my hair out and I brush it out, so it pools over my shoulders in waves.

When I leave the wardrobe, I nearly walk out the door when I notice a folded piece of white paper on my bedside table. Curious. I walk over and pick up the note, reading the messy, handwritten note.

 

Dear (Y/N),

I don’t want to know why you were in the kitchen eating pancakes at 2 am, but I’m not one to judge. Though I am wondering why there were two plates, but again, I’m not judging.

But please, you are welcome to come down to the communal kitchen. Don’t worry about being late, nearly all of the Avenger’s are not morning people.  
After breakfast, I think we should get you started on hand to hand combat. No powers, so don’t worry. But we can ask Wanda for help, if you’re comfortable with that.  
Everyone here loves you, so please, don’t be shy, and don’t be afraid.

\- Tony Stark

 

I’m frozen, the note in my hand. I reread the note again, feeling multiple feeling at once. Relief that Tony didn’t see Bucky and Steve when they left, anxiety at fighting while controlling my powers, yearning for talking to someone that knew of my powers.

Striding out of my bedroom, I look around and walk over to the elevator, then I remember something. I remember that I don’t know where the communal kitchen is.

“Shit”

“Jarvis” I call out, my finger poised above the elevator call button.

“I would tell you ‘language’, but then I would sound like Mr Stark” Jarvis’s humour makes me chuckle.

“Don’t worry (Y/N), I will take you to the right floor. The communal is an open plan as you remember from last night.” The elevator doors ding, opening for me. I step in cautiously, looking around at the mirrors that reflected myself.

And before I even knew it, the elevator open, revealing the open plan communal floor. I slip out, sticking to dark walls when I realise something.

“Shit, my phone” I face palm myself but I look down at something nudging at my leg.

“Oh” I gasp at the sight of the little robot, that reminds me of the robot from Wall-e. And in it’s tiny hand, is my phone.

“Aw, thanks little buddy. High-five?” I hold up my free hand for a high five, crouching down to the robot’s level. It beeps happily and gently pats my palm in a approximation of an high five.

“There we go. You have a name?” I don’t know what I expected, but I didn’t expect a deep voice to come out of the tiny robot.

“My name is Beeper”

“Oh, I did not expect that voice” I’m startled when I hear a loud, deep voice laughing behind me. I screech and fall over, to see Vision floating a few centimetres above the floor.

“Vision!” I shout in surprise, Beeper attempting to help me up from the floor.

“I’m sorry (Y/N)” Vision’s voice is full of excitement, but with a hint of guilt. “Wanda was explaining to me what she called ‘pranks’”

I chuckle, shaking my head, and Vision’s smiles grows. 

“So, is that his real name?” I gesture at the little robot, who waves his arms at me.

“I believe so, as Mr Stark called him that” Beeper nods his head.

“Well, thank you Beeper, for bringing my phone. May I take a photo?” I ask Beeper, and he nods again. Grinning, I take a selfie of Beeper and I, with Beeper waving his hands. When I’m done, I turn around to Vision, and I raise an eyebrow at him, waving my phone in a question. He looks surprised.

“I- No one has ever asked me of this” Vision’s voice is full of surprise and awe. Smiling, I take a selfie with him, him smiling uneasily behind me.

“Thank you, Vision” I pocket my phone, and I courtesy, gesturing for him to lead the way.

He smiles and drifts forward, and I follow, making polite chit chat, but I falter slightly at the sight of the people scattered around the kitchen.

“I- um” I take a step back towards the wall.

“(Y/N), what’s the matter?” Vision’s voice is full of concern as he lands on the floor and takes a step towards me.

“Vision, I’m really not that good with people. Especially people that either gods, super soldiers, super assassins, rich billionaires or people with magical powers” I take another step back. And I flinch slightly when Vision’s hand rests on my shoulder.

“Well, Wanda helped me, so maybe she can help you. You know, with all of this social interaction” Vision looks at me hopefully, so I force a smile onto my face.

“Yeah, maybe she can help me” I walk forward with Vision again, but slightly behind him as we walk towards the closest group of people. But when Vision sees Wanda, he gets excited and floats over to her. I chuckle to myself and walk over to the actual kitchen part of the communal floor, to see a humming Captain America, wearing an apron and flipping pancakes.

A smile tugging at the corner of my lips, I snap a photo of Steve halfway through flipping a pancake, his hand running through his hair, a smile on his face.

“Are we stalking Cap?” a cheerful voice whispers in my ear from behind, and I jump, turning around to see an amused Tony Stark, who was wearing a suit even though it was around 9 in the morning.

“What? No! I want to have some nice photos of my new friends” I watch Tony’s face beam with joy at the word friends.

“Like, I already have photos of Vision, and Bucky, and now Steve” My voice trails off at Tony’s amazed expression.

“What?” I ask indignantly.

“Bucky willingly took a photo with you? Wait, when were you even hanging out with Bucky?” Tony looks down at me in curiosity.

“Um, we were just, hanging” I shrug.

“Right” Tony says, looking unconvinced.

“What’s got Tony’s knickers in a twist?” A familiar voice asks behind me, and I turn around to see Steve walking towards us, leaning on his elbows on the kitchen top as he looks up at me. I snort as Tony mutters.

“Oh, Tony’s just unconvinced that Bucky and I were hanging out and that I got a photo of him” I sigh as Steve’s expression becomes amazed as well.

“What is with you guys?” I exclaim, my hands waving as I roll my eyes.

“(Y/N), remember what I told you about Bucky and how we moved him here about a month ago?” Steve’s eyes focus on my face. I nod slowly, and I see Tony sit down.  
“Well, we had him in isolation for about half a year, with me as his only contact. At first, when we found him, he was the Winter Soldier, only the Winter Soldier. Then he started getting better. He would have relapses. So, when he hadn’t relapsed for three weeks, Tony thought it would do some good to bring him here, acclimatise him to people” Steve glances at Tony, who nods in agreement.

“So, when he arrived, he knew the stakes if he had a relapse, he cut himself off from everyone, including me, to protect us. He opened up about a week ago but is still reclusive, only turning up for training, or sticking to the shadows” I frown as I feel sorry for Bucky, empathising with him slightly.

“Look, all I’m saying is that we are surprised that Bucky is opening up to so quickly, that’s all” Steve straightens, but pauses when I wave frantically at him.

“Wait, wait, I want to take a photo of us!” I pull Steve and Tony behind me. Tony joins enthusiastically while Steve is a bit more restrained about it. I grin, snapping a picture, then sliding my phone into my pocket.

“Excellent” I pull Steve into a quick hug, and he chuckles as he pats me on the back. I pull back and grin at Tony, who rolls his eyes and ruffles my hair. I snort and pull away from his offending hand. Then, with a wave, I quietly stroll away, to see Thor sitting in the corner, a jug of what looks like to be alcohol in his hand. 

Frowning, I walk towards him, sliding into the bench opposite him, startling him.

“Thor, what are you doing over here by yourself?” I glance down at his jug of beer. “And why are you drinking this early in the morning”

“Oh, Lady (Y/N), it is normal for us Asgardians to drink with any emotion. Right now, I am drinking because I am sad. My love, Jane Foster, is away, and won’t be back for at least a week” Thor sighs, fiddling with the handle of his glass.

“Oh Thor, with how much you love her, the time will fly past” I urge, watching his eyes flicker with happiness, but then it fades again.

“Oh, it’s no use Lady (Y/N), I still miss her, and I’m still sad” His voice breaks, and my heart breaks with it. But then I grin as I come up with an idea.

Beckoning Thor to lean in, I whisper in his ear, and he chuckles at the proposition.

“You gonna take me up on this?” My eyebrows flick up in competition, and he smirks back, his eyes gleaming.

 

…………….

 

10 minutes later, I slam down my empty fourth jug of beer onto the table, licking the drops of beer off my lips as I wait for the other men to finish chugging their own beers. Thor slams his down mere seconds after me, then Clint finished last.

“What! How can you beat us (Y/N)?” Clint exclaims, looking down at me in disbelief. I shrug, a small smile on my face as I look away, catching Tony’s suspicious gaze. I sigh.

“Oh fine, I just have a high alcohol tolerance, t’is all. And the fact that I practised a lot.”

“And why would you practise, Lady (Y/N)?” Thor brings out a small silver flask.

“So I can beat guys like you” I chuckle, and I glance at the flask.

“Thor, what’s in that flask of yours?” Thor smirks and his laughter booms.

“It is something that will even make someone like you drunk”

“Oh yeah? Bring it on Big Guy?” I refill our jugs with beer, and go to grab the flask, only for Thor to pull it out of my reach. I go to argue but Clint interrupts me.

“I’ve heard of this drink, Thor. Didn’t you give it to some old blokes at one of Tony’s parties, and they were carried out after only one sip?” Clint looks shaken, and I snort.

“All right Thor, you control the God juice and if Clint wants to back out, then that’s his problem” I smirk as Clint splutters. Thor just grins and grabs the three jugs of beer, pouring a couple of drops into each jug. I grab mine, but I quickly grab my phone, taking a picture of the two men smiling, holding their beers up at me. I grin, then quickly chug the beer. Again, I finish it first, slamming it down. Tony and the others stare at me as I don’t even flinch. Clint staggers as he finishes his beer after Thor, who just chuckles as Clint groans, clamping a hand over his face. Then Thor looks at me.

“No offense Lady (Y/N), but why are you not stumbling around like Arrow man?” Thor looks at you intensely.

“Um, I don’t really know. It did taste like liquorice though” I grin, quickly walking over to Clint and guiding him down onto the armchair, where he promptly groans and falls unconscious. Tony tuts and walks over to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me away from the group, so I wave my goodbye as everyone starts talking around Clint.

“Tony, where are we going?” I ask as Tony steers us towards the elevator. He sighs, and stops me, placing his hands on my shoulders and turning me to face him.  
“(Y/N), what you did back there, it’s not exactly normal. A few drops of Thor’s Asgardian crap should have made you passed out like it did to Barton. But it didn’t, so I want Bruce to check you out.” I flinch at the thought of someone else knowing about my powers. Tony’s eyes soften, and sighs as we get into the elevator.

“Sweetheart, we don’t have to Bruce, but maybe it would be good for someone else to know apart from myself and Wanda. You can go to him if something goes wrong or you need help”

I sigh, nodding as the door opens and we walk into Bruce’s lab.

 

………………..

 

“Interesting” Bruce murmurs as he examines the computer readings again. I roll my eyes at him.

“Interesting what?” 

“Well, it seems that your body burns off the alcohol as soon as you drink it. So you wouldn’t be affected by beer at all. And for Thor’s God drink, well, that wouldn’t stick around either” Bruce looks at you curiously. I shrink a little bit, looking at Tony for guidance. He just gives you a look, and you sigh as you realize what that means.

“Bruce, can you keep a secret?”

Bruce nods slowly, his face open as he waits for you to continue.

“Well, it’s best if I show you” I stand up from the medical bed that Bruce had told me to sit on, and I walk into a more clear, open place. I clench my fists, closing eyes, focusing on emptying my mind and on my hands. When I hear Bruce gasp, I know that it worked.

“Oh (Y/N) this is amazing. It’s almost like Johnny Storm, except it’s localised in your arms.” Bruce steps closer, and I raise my hands, waving my fingers, smiling as I watch Bruce’s fascinated face.

“How long have you had this?” Bruce inquires, holding a piece of paper to my fiery arm and watching it burn to ashes.

“I’ve only been aware of it since Tony picked me up, and, uh, I do have another over that I’m aware of.” I frown to myself slightly, before looking back at Bruce.

“Do you have anything that’s reinforced enough for a hurricane?”

Tony looks at me in confusion. Bruce nods again, scratching his forehead in thought.

“I suppose the Big Guy’s containment unit would be suitable. This way please (Y/N)” Bruce guides me to a door on the other side of his lab, carefully avoiding my flaming arms, not even questioning my words, which I appreciate greatly.

“Woah, wait a minute guys, (Y/N), what are thinking of doing?” Tony yells from behind us as he follows us into a large empty room, where the only thing in it is a large containment unit, it’s frame made out of metal and the window panes must be made out of plastic or something.

“This is it?” I ask Bruce, walking up to the containment unit, extinguishing the fire on my arms and running my fingers over the surface.

“(Y/N), this unit has held the Big Guy before, many times. Why do you need it?” Bruce walks over to the door, punching in a number combination that opens the door.  
“I’m going to let go. And I don’t know what will happen, hence the container” I step closer to the door when I feel an iron grip on my arm, holding me back.

“(Y/N), what do you think you’re doing?” Tony begs me, his eyes boring into my own.

“Tony, it’ll be fine, I promise. Plus, if I get out of control, you can shoot me with a tranquilizer or something, I promise I won’t mind” I smirk, pulling him into a quick hug which he returns. He sighs, pulling back.

“Fine (Y/N), but please be careful”

I smile and I walk past Tony and past Bruce, entering the containment unit and turning around as the door slides shut.

Knowing I have to focus, to relax, I stand in the middle of the room, closing my eyes as I focused on the air around me, the silence that permeates the air. Flexing my hands, I concentrate on keeping the flames at my fingertips, letting them slowly creep up my arms. When they reach my elbows, they stop, and that’s when I know that I can focus on attempting on controlling the air.

I breathe in deeply, letting the anxiety that I have been in myself to rush though my body, the slithery, roiling feeling curling up in my stomach, rising it’s head up to constrict my chest. I start to breathe heavily, my jaw clenching as the air around me start to whirl around me in the beginnings of a whirlwind.

But I know that I can go further, so I let my other emotions flow freely. My fear, my anger. My desperation. The wind gets stronger, growing darker and colder. Then something new happens. My two powers mix together, the flames from my arms getting stronger and larger as they mix in the whirlwinds swirling around me, creating a storm of fire and air. The wind is loud, buffeting me, but my legs won’t move, refusing to leave contact with the floor. With a cry, I crouch down, my head lowered. In this new position, I can hear the faint cries of Tony and Bruce over the sound of the storm that I have now created. And when I realize that fact, a new element is introduced to this storm as tears fall down my face. The rain drenches me almost instantly, making it a true storm.

It’s like I had started an ecosystem in here with me. I opened my eyes and the floor was covered with mud and dirt. My hands have been extinguished with the rain and I fell to my knees, watching the storm swirl around me, the area immediately around me clear, as I was in the middle of the storm.

But in the muddy ground in front of me, I could see something small and green, growing before my eyes. A plant.

I was staring at it when I started to feel groggy, and I sway from side to side slightly, my vision growing fuzzy around the edges. I groan, the storm losing strength as I fall onto my side, my face right next to the plant. I roll onto my back, looking at the now empty room, the windows foggy.

I hear the door slide open, and then I see a fuzzy Tony, rush to my side with Bruce who instantly checks my pulse.

“Ugh, Tony, what’s happening?” I slur, pulling against Tony’s warm hands.

“Sweet cheeks, I didn’t really want to shoot you with a tranq dart, so we did the best next thing. We put a sedative through the air vents. Now come on, let’s get you out of here” Tony picks me up, leaving Bruce behind as he carries me out.

 

…………………..

 

I watch sadly as (Y/N) steps into the containment unit, walking to the middle of it as the door slides shut behind her.

“Tony, what is the second power that (Y/N) is talking about?” Bruce asks me with his eyes still glued to the door of the unit.

“Well, remember when I went out on my city patrol and found (Y/N) getting attacked, and I said that I got there before they even started?” Tony pauses as Bruce gestures for you to continue.

“Well, she was already halfway through creating a whirlwind when I got there. Then she tossed a full grown man over my head with the help of the wind, but she didn’t know what she had done at the time” I ignore Bruce’s gasp and I take a step towards the window to see that (Y/N)’s arms were engulfed in fire up to her elbows.

I could only watch as the air around her starts to move faster and faster around her, and then Bruce and I both gasp as the fire from (Y/N)’s arms mixes with the air, creating a whirlwind of air and fire.

“Bruce, what’s happening!” I motion for Bruce to come closer to the window with me as I notice dirt spread rapidly across the floor, cementing her feet to the floor as the storm that (Y/N) created grows stronger. It was now so dark that I could barely see her.

“Bruce, we have to stop this! We don’t know how far she’ll go!” I rush to the door but Bruce stops me.

“Tony if you open the door then the storm will grow truly out of control and wreck this entire building. But it’s okay, I can get a sedative through the air vents in the unit” Bruce presses a few buttons and I hear the hiss of air over the sound of the storm inside the container. Then Bruce looks inside again.

“My God, she made an ecosystem in there!” I hear Bruce exclaim as the rain starts and adds to the storm. 

“Come on, come on, come on!” I yell as I bang on the door, wanting the sedative to act quicker as I watch (Y/N) fall to her knees, staring at something in front of her in the muddy ground.

I yell out and bang on the door as I watch (Y/N) fall onto her side, still looking at the small plant that had grown before her. Once I see the storm finally clear, I open the door and rush to (Y/N) as she rolls onto her back. Bruce rushes over with me, checking her pulse, nodding at me when he finds a pulse.

“Ugh, Tony, what’s happening?” (Y/N) slurs, pulling against me when I try to pull her into my arms.

“Sweet cheeks, I didn’t really want to shoot you with a tranq dart, so we did the best next thing. We put a sedative through the air vents. Now come on, let’s get you out of here” I say in a soothing voice, picking her up in my arms, and holding her securely in my arms, walking out of the containment unit and heading towards Bruce’s own private medical bay.

When I get there, I carefully place (Y/N) on a medical bed, pulling back the covers and back over her.

Bruce rushes in, and in his hands is the flower that (Y/N) had grown with the storm she had created. He rushes over to the nearest container and carefully places the flower down, grabbing a dripper and filling it with water, dripping the water around the base.

Satisfied with (Y/N), I walk over to where Bruce is cooing over the flower, running tests on it. When Bruce looks away, I run a finger over the dark blue petals, only to jerk back when veins of fire run through the petals, following the heat of my finger.

“Yo Bruce” I beckon Bruce over beside me and show him the magical flower petal trick. 

“Oh My, interesting” Bruce does the same trick, but it doesn’t work for him. He opens his mouth but we both get distracted by (Y/N) swearing.

“(Y/N)! You should be resting” I rush over to her, propping her up on the bed as she rolls her eyes, pushing my hands away.

“Tony, I’m fine, really. Honestly, I feel better than I have for the last couple of years” (Y/N) springs up, bouncing around on the tips of her toes, doing a few jumps. She catches my suspicious eye and sighs.

“Really, Tony, I feel as fit as a fiddle” (Y/N) catches sight of the flower and points at it.

“What’s that?

“Well (Y/N), you created that” Bruce says, and you smile as (Y/N)’s mouth opens in surprise. She walks over to it, staring at it in awe. She touches the petals gently, oohing when the flower petals shimmer gold. Bruce immediately starts fussing over it, running more tests on it.

“Come on (Y/N), we should leave Bruce to your flower, knowing him he won’t be out of his lab for a couple of days” I wrap my arms around her in a hug, chuckling as she hugs me back.

“There we go, no let’s go back up to the communal floor, you still have some training to do.” I laugh as (Y/N) full out groans, playfully sagging against me.

“See you Doc!” I wave a hand as I walk (Y/N) to the elevators. When the door closes behind us, I turn to her, my face serious.

“(Y/N), please, please be careful, and please don’t do that again without giving me warning!” (Y/N)’s face falls with sadness.

“Oh Tony, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that I could do that. Really” She promises me, and I nod at her, smiling slightly.

“So” (Y/N) starts as the doors ding open, and I stride out.

“Well” I pause and look back at her, a grin on my face before I start walking again, heading towards a particular red head.

“Natasha, sweetheart! How do you feel like a bit of training?”


	5. sparring with friends. And crushes

Nat has me start off with warm-ups. Which I thought was meant to be easy, to i.e. warm you up.

But no. She had me running around the training room with Steve until I was staggering and Sam Wilson was laughing his arse off as he watched. Steve kept on running, not even breathing hard as he passed me every God damn time.

“God damn it Sam, stop laughing at me!” I yell as I fall onto the floor, rolling onto my back as I breathe heavily, my eyes following Steve’s fit body as he effortlessly stops, his eyebrows raising into a smirk as he lifted his water bottle up to his mouth.

“Oh (Y/N), I’ve endured this whole running thing from Cap for ages, so I’m gonna enjoy it when it happens to someone who isn’t me” Sam snorts, rolling me a fresh water bottle across the floor, which I grab eagerly.

“Thanks Sam” I say begrudgingly, sitting up as Nat chuckles at me.

“Now it’s time for training to actually begin!” Natasha says joyfully, obviously enjoying my pain. I groan as she grabs my hand and pulls me up onto my feet.

“Go on Steve, this is just me and (Y/N) now. Go and beat that punching bag of yours” Nat smirks as Steve chuckles, walking over to the far side of the gym and attacking a punching bag with casual ferocity.

“Anyway, come on (Y/N), we’ll start with hand to hand combat, just to see how much I have to train you”

I pause. Should I tell her that I had four years experience in martial arts and a couple of years of Street fighting? I smile to myself, walking over with Natasha to the sparring mat. Nah, I think I would like to surprise the Avengers for once.

“Don’t be scared Sweetcheeks, Nat will be nice!” I hear Tony yell from outside the training room and I laugh softly.

“Let’s start”

Five minutes later, everyone seems surprised that I’m not pinned to the floor yet, Natasha included. But I didn’t attack, I dodged and avoided, staying away from Nat’s hands and feet. We are whirling around each other, and I’m feeling rather confident that I could win, when I see him. Bucky.

He was leaning against the training room door, his dark hair tied up into a messy bun nestled on the nape of his neck. His muscled body was covered by a tight, grey, long sleeved shirt which hid his metal arm and his red shorts reached his knees, slightly accentuating his muscular thighs.

His piercing eyes are what distract me the most, and Natasha tackles me, pinning me to the floor, straddling my waist.

“Rule number one. Don’t lose focus of your opponent” Natasha grins, and when she goes to get up, I grin back at her and flip her onto her back, straddling her waist in return.

“Rule number two. Don’t give up till they have given up too” Natasha chuckles at my words, grabbing my hand as I pull her up. I jump out of her reach, eyeing her carefully, but she just shakes her head, placing her hands in a peaceful gesture. I relax as the present Avengers converge around me, crowing praise and surprise. I look back at Bucky, to see him slowly walking towards us, a smirk growing on his lips.

“That’s my girl” Sam yells, wrapping his arm around me in a side hug. At this I can feel Bucky’s gaze burning into my back.

“(Y/N), where did you learn all that?” Nat smiles at me, her hands on her hips.

“Sorry Nat, I kind of forgot to mention that I have four years of martial arts training and a couple of years of street fighting under my belt” I smile apologetically at her, and she rolls her eyes.

“I bet no one here can last longer than five minutes with (Y/N)” Sam yells out, and I turn to him, my mouth gaping.

“Sam!”

Sam shrugs, grinning at me.

“Aww come on (Y/N), are you telling me you couldn’t take anyone here for at least five minutes” I go to answer, but someone interrupts me, a deep familiar voice.

“How about me?”

We all turn around to see Bucky standing there, a hand rubbing his neck as he looks at me, a smirk on his face.

“Buck” Steve’s voice breaks the silence, and I see him standing beside me, his eyes sad.

“Buck, we talked about this” Steve starts to shake his head.

“Wait a minute, I want to do this” I place a hand on Steve’s shoulder who looks at me curiously.

“I want to go up against Bucky” I raise my eyebrows at Bucky, who looks slightly surprised at me agreeing with him, but he schools his expression back to his blank look.

“All right, you heard the lady, everyone back up” Sam yells out, guiding everyone off the sparring mat, leaving Bucky and myself alone, facing each other.

“So, do you do this often?” Bucky’s voice is soft, quiet, as he takes a step towards me, a playful smile on his lips.

“Was that a pickup line Mr Barnes?” I say incredulously, my head tilting in confusion. Bucky takes a step forward, his mouth opening to say something before he lunges at me, his arms going for my waist. I easily side step him, and it takes him a couple of steps before he regains his balance. He turns around, a genuine smile on his face.

“So that’s how it’s going to be?” I chuckle, my eyes never leaving his as we circled the mat, both of us on our tiptoes.

“Sorry sweetheart. Remember, we are testing you” Bucky reminded me, before he goes onto the offence.

The next couple of minutes are a flurry of blocked fists and attacks, and it seems we are matched in strength and speed, but Bucky was definitely better at skill. Though I managed to avoid getting pinned by staying out of his reach, being cautious, as both of us had our instincts flick on.

I could hear the faded voices of Nat and Steve in the background, but all I could see was Bucky’s ice blue eyes, my body slowly going into automatic, mimicking Bucky’s style. I could feel the air around me, the minute movements of Bucky’s muscles giving him away as he went for a complex martial arts manoeuvre. I use his momentum against him and everyone gasped as I pin Bucky to the floor. Bucky grunts, sending us both rolling over until he’s on top, grinning down at me as he straddles my thighs, pinning my arms under his knees as he plants his hands on either side of my head. He leans down, his lips brushing my ear.

“I win” He whispers. I chuckle as I buck him off onto the mat beside me, clambering on top of him as I flip him over, pinning his hands behind his back.

“I think you’ll find, Mr Barnes, that it is I who has won” I chuckle, patting his back before I jump off him, retreating off the mat as he chuckles deeply, his hair loose around his face as his bun had come undone.

I grin at him, extending my hand for a peaceful handshake. His eyes flick down to my extended hand, then back up to my eyes, his gaze burrowing into me. Then, hesitantly, he reaches his hand out and grasps mine, the cold metal contrasting against my warm skin.

“I definitely want a rematch” he says in his deep voice, and I’m glad that my face was already red as I felt a blush rush up my neck. I smile at him, my eyes gleaming.

“That can be arranged” I promise as I step back, my fingertips brushing his metal ones as I slip my hand out of his. He looks down, a smile on his face as he steps back. And when he sneaks a peak back up at him, I mouth words at him.

“Library, same time?”

He nods, then disappears back into the shadows, and the rest of the Avengers converge around me, praising me on my skill. I was basking in the glow on the outside, but on the inside, I just wanted to read a book, in my library, with Bucky. I was looking around the room when I see Natasha eyeing me with suspicion, which disappears when I notice her looking.

“Hey (Y/N)! I heard you beat Frosty” I hear Tony behind me, and I turn around to get a face full of Tony’s chest as he envelops me in a hug.

“Ah Tony!” I yell, my voice is muffled into his expensive suit. When he laughs I can feel the vibration echo through his chest into my cheek. I push back, and Tony let’s me, but keeping an arm over my shoulder.

“You know I’m sweaty, right?”

“Arh, who isn’t? Doesn’t matter, it’s movie night tonight!” Tony yells that last part out, and Nat, Sam and Clint both whoop in excitement. I look around in confusion, and Steve takes pity on me, pulling me out of Tony’s grasp and guiding me to the side of the room, away from the rowdy group of Avenger.

“Tony has these movie nights every fortnight or so, and he goes all out. He cooks home made snacks and we all sit around on beanbags and couches and watch movies, Tony’s pick” Steve makes a face, and I laugh. 

“Go on (Y/N), the nights starts at around 8, you have a couple hours, go clean up, relax for a bit. You can ask Jarvis to remind you”

I nod, pulling away from him and the rest of the group as I slip out of the door, heading back to my floor.

 

…………………….

 

I quickly shuck my clothes off onto the bathroom floor and step under the forceful spray of the water, revelling in the high power pressure as it kneaded out the knots in my back, pouring over me in streams. I closed my eyes as I leaned my head back and let water pour over my face, when I hear the bathroom door open.

I squeak in surprise, looking around the fogged up glass partition to see Natasha sitting on the toilet seat, legs crossed as she looks at me.

“Natasha!” I yell.

“Oh come on (Y/N), we’re both females” Nat sighs, her eyes rolling at my yell. Then she leans forward, tossing me a towel which I wrap around myself, leaving the shower on as I stare at her.

“Nat, can’t this wait till I finish my shower?” I sigh, exasperated as she shakes her head.

“No. I want to know how you beat Barnes. It’s almost like you could anticipate his movements in the last half”

I sigh, rubbing a hand over my face as I look at her through my fingers.

“Nat, I don’t know what to say. He must have slipped or something” I falter at Nat’s don’t-give-me-this-bullshit expression.

“Nat, I don’t know what to tell you” I sigh, shrugging my shoulders.

“I want you to tell me what you are hiding from me” Nat says forcefully, her eyes boring into mine.

“God damn it Nat” I snap, running a hand over my face.

“Only Wanda, Bruce and Tony know about this. You can’t tell anyone” I say forcefully, Stepping out of the shower as I concentrate on my hands, and they burst into flames.

Nat gasped quietly, her eyes roving over my hands. I quickly clench my hands and the flames go out, and then with an idea in my head, I turn to the still running shower.

“Um, I haven’t tried this before, so, sorry if you get wet”

“Wait, what?” Natasha’s voice fades away as I turn towards the shower, my hands out as I bend my fingers, seeing the water and how I wanted it to bend in my mind.

And then it does.

The water stops hitting the floor and it forms into a sphere, the sphere filling up with water until it was full. My eyes furrowing in concentration, I hold the sphere of water with one hand while I manipulate the air around the tap handle, turning it so the water halted.

Breathing heavily, I use both my hands to levitate the ball of water in front of Nat. The water is swirling around in it’s bubble, and Nat, who was watching in awe, reached out her hand to touch it, her fingers breaking through the surface, and the water swirls around her fingers.

“Christ” I breathe out, my arms trembling with the mental effort. I can feel the control slipping away so I whip it away, throwing it into the shower as it bursts again the wall, gurgling down the drain.

“(Y/N), I didn’t realise” Natasha starts, taking a step closer to me. But I wave my hands at her, shooing her out of the bathroom.

“Go on Nat, scat. I’ll see you at the movie spot” Nat opens her mouth to say something but I stop her.

“Jarvis can guide me Nat, it’s fine. Just, don’t tell anyone, okay?” I open the door for her, waiting for Nat to walk about. Nat nods and walks out, closing the door behind her.

God damn it.

…………………

 

“Jarvis, buddy, where’s this movie night thing going on?” I walk around my bed to my bedside table, pulling my phone off the charger.

“The movie night is occurring on the communal floor. I can direct you if you would like?”

“That would be great Jarvis. Thanks buddy” I stride out of the door, entering the elevator, and in a few minutes the door ding open to reveal the communal floor.

“(Y/N), if you look to your right, you’ll see a red door. Through that is the movie common room where you will find the rest of the Avengers.”

“Thanks Jarvis. Talk to you later buddy” I start to walk towards the red door and Jarvis says thank you and turns off. I walk to the door, slipping through it, revelling in the dark shadows that flanked the walls, shadows that I slipped into. I found a chair that was in clear view of the movie screen, but still in the shadow and against the wall, observing the other Avengers chatting amongst themselves as they waited for Tony to arrive.

I smiled to myself as I watch Natasha flirt with Bruce, his cheeks flushing red as she held his hand. Love was in there between those two. I saw Steve, Sam and Clint chatting together as Wanda and Pietro raided the snack table. I started to look around for a familiar, silver armed man but the scraping of the chair beside me distracted me. I turn my head to see the man I was looking for.

“Hey” I smiled at Bucky.

Bucky didn’t say anything, just holding out a block of Dairy chocolate at me with his flesh hand. I sigh softly, taking the chocolate from him with a smile. Our fingertips linger, until he pulls away, tucking his hands together in his lap.

“Thanks James” I pause as Bucky looks up at me.

“Um, can I call you that, or do you still prefer Buc-“Bucky’s finger silences me, the pad of his flesh finger resting against my lips lightly.

“Anything you call me is fine (Y/N)” His voice is soft, like always, a gruffness in his tone as he took his finger away. My eyes light up, a smile on my still lips. I nod. Breaking the block of chocolate in two I offer one half of it to him. He shakes his head, but I refuse to take no for an answer. Slowly, I reach for his metal hand on his lap, waiting for him to flinch or pull away, but he doesn’t. I gently hold his hand, placing the chocolate in his palm and folding his fingers over it. He smiles, his hair falling over his face, turning his face and hiding his eyes from me.

 

Steve was watching this from across the room, ignoring Natasha as she rambles on. Steve was instead focused on how gentle (Y/N) was with Bucky, how she was patient and didn’t try to talk with her mouth, she spoke with her actions, which he knew Bucky appreciated. He watched in amazement as she reached for Bucky’s hand, his metal hand. He half expected Bucky to pull back, but he doesn’t, letting her press the chocolate into his hand, then manipulate his fingers so they close.  
Natasha finally notices that Steve wasn’t paying attention to her, and she looked in the direction he was looking, and sighed.

“Ah, young love” Nat coos, and chuckles as Steve swats her gently with his hand. “What?”

“Nothing. I’m just glad that Bucky is finally opening up to someone” Steve trails off.

“Even though that person isn’t you” Natasha finishes his sentence, and Steve sighs.

“Yeah. You’re right. But I’m still glad that he has her. And vice versa” Steve looks at (Y/N). “She may be trained in martial arts but she still needs to be protected”

Steve looks over at Natasha when she is uncharacteristically quiet, and coughs to grab her attention, her eyes flying from (Y/N) back to Steve.

“What?” Steve asked curiously.

“Nothing” Nat murmurs, quickly walking away from Steve as Tony enters the room, laughing his face off as he holds a bucket of popcorn. Steve just rolls his eyes, turning back to watch Bucky and (Y/N).

 

Halfway through the movie, I was still sitting the same way that I had sat down. Back straight, feet firmly on the floor, my hands folded on my lap. Unlike (Y/N) on my right, whose body had rotated a whole 90 degrees until her back was fully against the seat, her legs hanging over the right-hand side of her chair, and her head only 10 centimetres from being in my lap.

I was entirely focused on her, not even watching the movie anymore, just watching the side of her face that I could see, the roundness of her lips, the smoothness of her cheek, the curve of her eyelashes. I don’t know why I was so comfortable around her, or even attracted to her, but I couldn’t help myself. She made me feel almost human. But I understood why the old Bucky would have liked her. She has fire, making her one of the wolves in a group of sheep, the sheep being most of the girls that were in this era, much weaker than the dolls from the 40’s that Steve and I were used to. I knew that something had happened to her in her past, but I wasn’t going to probe, she didn’t for me.

I was staring at her hair, in my own thoughts when she must have sensed me staring at her, as she turned her eyes away from the movie and tilted her head sideways till she was looking straight up at me. When she catches my eye, I blush slightly, but still continue to keep my gaze on her, which produces a small smile on her face. She chuckles at me, her (Y/E/C) eyes sparkling in the dark of the room.

Gently, she breaks off a piece of chocolate and pops it into her mouth, letting it melt. And then, almost as an afterthought, she breaks off another piece and holds it up to my lips. I freeze, but she persists, holding her hand there at my lips, our gazes locked together as her eyes conveyed safety and warmth. Slowly, I part my lips, and she gently places the block of chocolate on my tongue.

I savour the taste as we both turn back to watch the rest of the movie, my hand gently reaching out to play with the ends of her hair, subtly enough that she doesn’t notice. A smile presses the sides of my lips up as I watch the rest of the movie.


	6. Buck admits his feelings

I walked into the library on my floor, quickly checking that Bucky wasn’t hiding in there. When he wasn’t, I smile to myself and walk through the main aisle, running a hand over the spines, breathing in the smell of leather and paper, sighing as I relax.

Relaxed, I slide my phone out of my pocket, opening the photo app and flicking through the photos that I had already taken throughout my time here.

The first one I looked at was the most recent picture I had taken, which was of Thor and Clint, smiles bursting on their face as they raised the glasses of Asgardian alcohol spiked beers. The next one was of Tony and Steve, Tony grinning cheekily while Steve was more restrained. Then it was the sneaky pic that I had taken of Steve, who was halfway through flipping a pancake, his hand in his hair.

The next two were of Vision and Beeper, and I smiled fondly. Then, the last series of photo were of Bucky eating the pile of pancakes, and my favourite one of all was of Bucky’s open, childlike expression as he first saw the stack of pancakes. I sigh as I look at the picture, chuckling as I imagined him like that again.

 

I snuck into (Y/N)’s library, the soft light glinting off my arm as I closed the door quietly. Through the bookshelves I could see (Y/N)’s back, hunched over something in her hand. Her hair was loose, as was the black pyjama shirt and red mid-thigh pyjama shorts.

Stealthily, I walk up behind her, and before I can say anything, I see that she is looking though photos on her phone. The first one was of the God and Barton, then one of Stevie and Tony, then an individual one of a happy Steve, flipping pancakes.

Smiling, I pay attention to the rest of the photos that she’s flicking through. I see one of the Android and another of a little box like robot. Then, the next photos take me by surprise, and I nearly let out a noise, but I control myself.

The photo’s were of me. (Y/N) was spending longer on these one. Three of them were of me eating the pancakes, and the last one was focused on my face, and it wasn’t guarded like it usually was when I glanced at myself in the mirror, my face was open and it struck me that it looked like child like glee as I looked down at the pancakes.

Smirking as I hear (Y/N)’s beautiful voice chuckle, I walk closer to her, my chest nearly touching her back as I lean over her shoulder, my lips nearly brushing her ear.  
“I didn’t know that you took pictures of me?” I whisper in a husky voice, chuckling as (Y/N) jumps, whirling around and whacking me playfully on the chest.

“Bucky!” she shouts, trying vainly to keep an angry expression on her face, which I grin at. She slowly gives in, smiling as she looks down at her phone, her cheeks flushing.

“Why are you blushing?” I ask bluntly, and her head snaps up, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

“Oh, um, I didn’t really expect you to see them I guess” She shrugs. Then her mouth quirks up at the corner in a smile.

“But you did like those pancakes though” She points out, showing me the photos of my expression as I ate the pancakes she had made me. Slowly, I get an idea, feeling my old self push through the tough Winter Soldier exterior that had been forced onto me.

“I sure did Doll, I liked them a lot” I smile, but my eyebrows furrow as I see (Y/N) stiffen, her eye twitching slightly as she shudders.

 

Oh God, Bucky saw my stalker photos. That thought rushes through my mind as I whirl around, my hand instinctively whacking Bucky’s chest in retaliation.

“Bucky!” I try to frown at him, try to stay angry at him for scaring me, but he has this stupid grin on his face that just is infectious, making me smile back at him, rolling my eyes at him. And the longer I look at that smile, I can’t help but blush, looking down.

“Why are you blushing?” My head snaps up at his bluntness, blushing even more.

“Oh, um, I didn’t really expect you to see them I guess” I shrug my shoulders, my hand gesturing at my phone. But then a thought makes me smile.

“But you did like those pancakes though” I point out Bucky’s facial expression, and I see Bucky’s face grow a smile.

“I sure did Doll, I liked them a lot” I freeze at his words, my body stiffening involuntarily at the word ‘Doll”. Images are flashing behind my eyelids, flashes of being pushed against the wall, a hand groping at my breasts, leering faces crowding around me, the word Doll echoing around my head.

I stumble against the wall, my eyes squeezed shut, tears dripping down my cheeks, those moments repeating behind my eyelids. I curl up into myself, shudders running through my body.

I flinch when I feel hesitant fingertips touch my arms. I squirm as I feel warm arms wrap around me, cradling me to a solid chest. I cry out, my eyelids refusing to open, the images flashing in my head as the room gets colder, cooling my flushed cheeks, freezing the tears on my cheeks. Then I become aware of someone whispering soothing sounds in my ear, the arms cradling me, rocking me back and forth gently in an effort to calm me down.

“Hey there, it’s alright, I’m here, I’m here, it’s going to be alright” The words get clearer, the husky voice belonging to someone, that in your subconscious you knew was someone familiar, someone friendly.

 

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)?” I say frantically as (Y/N) squeezes her eyes shut, stumbling against the wall and sliding down onto her heels. I crouch beside her, anxiously watching her as I see tears fall down her cheeks, my heart breaking at the small sounds she was making.

“(Y/N), sweetheart, please talk to me” I beg, not getting a response. Hesitantly, I reach out to her, my fingertips brushing her arm, gauging her reaction, frowning as she flinches away from me. Taking a leap, I settle behind her and wrap my arms around her, pressing her sob body against my chest. I lower my mouth next to her ear, murmuring soothing sounds and words into her ear.

“Hey there, it’s alright, I’m here, I’m here, it’s going to be alright” I say louder as I feel the temperature in the room drop, getting cold enough to freeze the tears on her face.

Sighing softly, I use my flesh hand to brush away the tears on her face. I gasp slightly as she pushes against my hand, her eyes flickering as she struggles to open her eyes.

“Sweetheart, I’m going to pick you up now, okay?” I ask quietly, and I sigh in relief when she nods. In a quick movement, I scoop her into my arms and quickly carry her to her room, nudging the door open with my foot.

I take a moment to look around her room, at how she had made it hers just by a few items of clothes and things scattered around the room. I stand still for a few more moments but prompted into action when (Y/N) whimpers. Gently, I walk over to her bed and set her down on the edge, tucking her under the covers. Satisfied, I turn to leave but she grabs my hand. I turn back around to see her eyes wide, her (Y/E/C) irises focused on mine.

“Please don’t leave me alone” She whimpers, and I nod, and she quiets. Smoothly, I crawl on to the bed behind her, content with just sitting there, not touching her even if I desperately wanted to. The urge to pull her to my chest, to run my fingers through her hair, to feel her body relax into me was overwhelming, but I didn’t know how she would react, if she actually did like me. 

But there was no need to worry, as after two seconds she rolled over and cuddled into my chest, her cheek resting over my heart, which started to beat faster as her hand clenches in my shirt. Hesitantly, I curl my metal hand around her, my cool metal fingers wrapping over her shoulder, my thumb making reassuring circles into her skin.

“Sshh” I soothe as she starts to whimper, burrowing deeper against me.

“Go to sleep sweetheart.” I feel her nod against my chest, and when I feel her go limp against me, I know that she has fallen asleep.

 

………………………….

 

I slowly crawl my way back to consciousness, sleepily opening my eyes to see my bedroom, and I can feel my legs contacting my bed covers. And then I become aware that the surface that my cheek is resting on is moving, as If it was breathing. And when I try to pull away, I notice that there is something solid and cool is wrapped my back and shoulder.

I start to breathe heavily but a metal thumb rubs circles into my skin.

“(Y/N), I know you’re awake” Admits a gruff voice, and I know who that voice belongs to.

“Bucky?”

“Hey sweetheart” Bucky chuckles, moving his arm away as a few way for me to move. I take a few seconds, resting on his chest when I realise what I’m doing.

“Shit!” I jump out of his arms and out of the bed, falling backwards onto my butt in my attempt to put space between us.

“I’m so sorry Bucky, I swear I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you!” I blurt out, looking up as Bucky relaxes back into the pillows, folding his arms behind his head as he grins at me, his eyes gleaming in a way that I had never seen before.

“Don’t worry about it Doll” We both freeze, his smile falling from his face as he studies my face anxiously. I twitch, breathing in a deep, shuddering gasp but then I shake my head, giving him a weak smile.

“It’s okay Buck” I pause. “I like it when you say it”

I can feel my cheeks flush as it takes Bucky a second to realize what I had said, then a smile appears on his flush lips. Then he chuckles, and I mock frown at him.

“What?” He smirks at me.

“You looked so cute when you sleep. You snore too” I gape at him.

“I don’t snore!”

“Don’t worry! It’s a cute snore” He chortles, slipping out of bed with ease as he walks over to me, offering me his metal hand to help me up. I grab his hand, and with a tug, he pulls me up onto my feet. And me being me, I slip on my own floor and fall against his chest, a squeak coming from my chest as his hands wrap around my waist to keep me upright.

“Um thanks Bucky” I cough, but Bucky just moves his arms up my body and around my back, his nose buried in my hair. I let him keep me to his chest, until I realise that he’s sobbing.

“Bucky, it’s okay” I say slowly, rubbing my hand between his shoulder blades, my breath blowing his hair in and out with each inhale. After a few seconds, he pulls away, discreetly rubbing his tears away.

“Sorry (Y/N), it’s just that I haven’t hugged someone for at least 70 years, and, um “ he trails off, his hand subconsciously going to rub at the back of his neck. I raise my eyebrows playfully, and he chuckles nervously, looking back up at me.

“I haven’t crushed on anyone either, during that time.”

My insides jump at the words, a thought flickering across my mind. Does he mean me? But then another thought jumps through my mind. Why would he like me, when he could like anyone else who’s better than me?

“Oh, you have a crush?” I ask nonchalantly, taking a step back from Bucky. Bucky sighs, staring into my eyes.

“I have a crush. She is beautiful, every little thing that she does and is makes her beautiful. Her beautiful eyes, her jawline, her body. And the way she looks down when she’s anxious, and how she withdraws herself from people except when she’s with me, it’s gorgeous” I open my mouth to say something but he closes the distance between us, his finger silencing my lips as he continues talking.

“How she made me pancakes in the middle of the night, how she loves to read and smell the scent of books. How she makes me feel almost human when she attempted to shake my metal hand the first day we met.” Bucky’s finger trails over my cheekbone, brushing a stray hair behind my ear. I look up into Bucky’s eyes, blushing at the look he gives me.

“(Y/N), I don’t know how, but I’ve fallen for you” I creep my hand up onto his chest, toying at the thin material.

“Doll, you make me feel human” Bucky says, begging for me to understand, and I do. I smile up at him, repeating his gesture by running my fingers through his hair, pushing it behind his ear.

Then, at almost the same time, we both start to lean closer to each other. I glance down from his eyes to his lush lips, then back up again. He smirks at that, running a hand through my hair as presses his lips to mine.

It’s like there’s fireworks going off, his soft lips moving with mine as his tongue slowly runs over my bottom lip, asking entrance to my mouth. When I let him, his hands wander to my hips and he guides me backwards, pushing me down as the back of my knees hit the end of the bed. I moan quietly into his mouth as he settles his thigh between my legs, the fingertips on his metal hand toying with the edge of my shirt.

Bucky pulls back, leaning his body on his elbow as he hovers over me, a cheesy grin on his face.

“Doll, would you like to go out on a date with me?” He asks nervously, looking down at me.

Grinning, I nod quickly, pecking him on the lips and chuckling as he growls playfully, his long hair falling onto my face and tickling my cheek.

“You know, we should probably go down to breakfast” I pout, laughing as he shakes his head, rolling us over so I’m on top of him, my thigh between his legs.  
“I’m sure they can deal without us. I mean, I don’t normally attend those breakfast things anyway” Bucky shrugs, chuckling as I cross my arms over his chest, leaning on my arms as I look into his eyes.

“Buck, they are gonna wonder where I am. Then Nat’s going to walk in here, see me kissing you” Bucky’s face looks confused until I lean down to kiss him, and he moans, his thigh shifting between my legs, his hands coming up to wind in my hair. I pull away for air, rolling off him and jumping off the bed.

“Come on Mr Barnes, my special pancakes await you in the kitchen” I laugh as he sighs theatrically, sliding off the bed then wrapping me in his arms, dipping me with one hand supporting me on the small of my back and his metal hand sliding down my thigh, hoisting it up onto his waist. I squeal, my arms flying around his neck.

“Bucky, I assure you, I really want to make these pancakes. And since I don’t want anyone to have a heart attack, let’s keep the PDA to the minimum. Alright?” My eyebrows quirk up in a question.

“Oh alright then” He sighs good naturedly, giving me one quick kiss before letting me stand upright again. Walking towards the door, I turn back to him with a smile, and hold my hand out to him. Smiling, he grabs my hand with his metal one, and we walk out of my room.


	7. Photobooth date

“(Y/N), you need to focus”

I sigh, clenching my fists to extinguish the flames on my hands. I rub my hands over my face, looking up into the patient face of Wanda, who is standing on the other side of the room, her red powers roiling and writhing over her hands.

“Focus on what?” I groan, looking down at my hands.

“You need to focus on controlling it, not letting it control you” I am just about to retort that it doesn’t control me when the door to the smaller training room bursts open, and Tony strolls in, followed by a tall, muscular blonde man, who immediately bursts into flames and throws a fire ball at me.

Swearing, I catch the fire ball in my bare hands, extinguishing it with a clap of my hands.

“What the hell dude!” I yell at the blonde man, who just chuckles and the fire on his body fades away leaving him in a pair of what must be fire-resistant shorts. He struts forward, into my personal space and grins down at me.

“I promise you’ll enjoy this” He says with a smirk, and I flinch. He’s so distracted at leering at my face so he doesn’t see me pull my hand back, but Tony does. Tony jumps forward with a shout but I had already set my hand ablaze, then slammed my palm straight into the blonde man’s chest, using the wind to help me, and he goes flying across the room, slamming against the opposite wall. He grunts and slides down to the ground, a charred hand mark on his chest.

“Who. Are. You?” I emphasise each word loudly so he can hear me clearly from across the room. I wait for reply as he rolls onto his side as he attempts to get up. My lips draw back into a snarl as he laughs, getting to his feet and walking slowly towards me.

“Well aren’t you a fiery one?” I go to take a step back but someone’s warm hands wrap around my shoulders, holding me still. I start to squirm in the person’s grip but the owner of the hands quickly walks around me to reveal Tony, who’s facial expression is full of worry and concern.

“(Y/N), sweetheart, it’s alright. This is the obnoxious and idiotic Johnny Storm. Remember Bruce telling you about him?” Tony squeezes my shoulders carefully, eyeing my flaming hand subtly. Looking down, I see that the flames had turned a deep red and spread up my arm.

“Sorry Tony” I mumble, clenching my hand to extinguish the flames, my other hand running over my face.

“No worries sweet cheeks, good to know you can defend yourself” Tony shrugs, but I can tell that he was slightly nervous. He pulls me into a side hug, then moves out of the way so I’m facing Johnny again.

“Hi, I’m Johnny Storm, part of the Fantastic Four” Johnny smiles at me, his eyebrows rising as he waits for me to say something. But I stay silent, looking him up and down, then I finally rest my gaze on his face. Tony pokes me, and I sigh.

“I’m (Y/N). (Y/N) (Y/L/N)” I say flatly. Tony pokes me again.

“Nice to meet you. Sorry bout hitting you” I quickly add that last part before Tony pokes me again. And Tony seems pleased that he doesn’t have to poke me again.  
“So, Tony told me you have a power you need to control?” Johnny smirks as he brushes away the charred handprint off his chest. Shrugging, I snap my fingers and flames spread up from my fingertips and up to my elbows. He makes a surprised face and walks closer to me, gesturing for me to raise my hands and he circles me, taking a look at my ass on the way around.

I snort, and gesture for him to hold up his hand to mine. Humming, He lifts his hand up, and with a smirk of my own, I touch my flaming fingertip to his palm, and flames spread over his hand and back over his body, and he yells in surprise, jumping back.

I chuckle genuinely, my eyes lighting up as he looks at me suspiciously.

“What, how?” Johnny asks, examining the new fire on his skin, watching it writhe and swirl in patterns.

I shrug, then frown as he clicks his fingers, obviously trying to turn the fire off, but it doesn’t.

“Um, why isn’t the fire going out?” Johnny asks, a little panicked as he shakes his hand frantically. I smile as he brushes at his arms.

“(Y/N)” Tony says warningly. I sigh.

“I don’t know! Maybe it’s a different type of fire, mine versus his kind of thing” Johnny looks at me with a shocked expression.

“Did you know this would happen?” He looks at me getting closer to me.

“Well, seeing as it isn’t your fire, it’s mine, it would make sense that you wouldn’t be able to control it” I step away from him.

“Well, if you can control it” Tony’s voice fades off, and I know what he’s thinking.

“Tony, I don’t know how to control it! That’s what I’ve been trying to do with Wanda for the past hour!” I yell at him, waving my hands around, the fire leaving trails in the air. I sense Wanda coming up behind me, and she whispers in my ear.

“Try control it like you did with the shower water”

I feel my face frown, then I click the fire on my hands, on, off and on again. Then I look back at Johnny.

“Um, okay Johnny, try and stay still yeah?” I walk a little bit closer to him, and he stands still, but fidgets with his fingers. Sighing, I raise my hands, and I close my eyes, envisioning the flames flowing off Johnny’s skin, running onto the ground like water. When I feel a rush of power, I open my eyes, and I see the flames running onto the ground and flowing towards me. Then I feel it writhe up my legs, around my waist and up onto my forearms, gathering in my palms.

“Oh wow” I gasp, staring at the fire in my palms. I turn to Wanda, and she gasps.

“(Y/N), your eyes! Your eyes are glowing” she hisses, and I quickly extinguish the fire, and I presume my eyes fade as well.

I turn back to Tony and Johnny, and smile, hoping that they hadn’t heard Wanda. And I guess they didn’t, as Tony pats me on shoulder and Johnny whoops, covered in his own fire once again.

Snickering, I form a ball of fire in my palms.

“Hey Johnny!” I throw the fireball at Johnny the instant he turns around, and he yells, falling to the floor as the fire ball flies over his head and dissipates against the wall.

“Hey!”

“Karma, bitch” I can hear the sass in my voice, and I don’t even care. Tony snorts as Johnny looks up in shock, and Wanda snickers.

“Jerk”

……………………

 

“Hey Buck” I flop onto the couch next to Bucky, groaning as I lean my head back, burrowing into the comfy pillows and then go limp.

“Doll, come here” Bucky chuckles, gently pulling me over to him so my back is facing his chest. Protesting, I go to turn around to face him but he tuts. Confused, I stay still, and flinch when his fingers press gently into the back of my neck.

“Buck, what -?” My voice falters as I melt under Bucky’s gentle massaging fingers, which wander all over my back, managing to find all the knots and kinks in my back. I squirm when he hits a particular delicate spot and he chuckles, one hand still massaging my back while his metal hand brushes away the loose hair on the nape of my neck.

“Ah Jesus Buck, that feels so good” I moan, pressing back against his fingers. After a few more minutes of his administrations, I feel so much better, and I pull away from him, turning back to him with a smile on my face.

“Thanks Bucky, I really needed that”

“I could tell” He looks at me curiously. “So what got you so tense, sweetheart?”

I blush, biting my lip. Should I tell him? He deserves to know.

“Bucky, I want to show you something, but I really don’t want to freak you out” I hold out my hands in a protective gesture, trying to protect myself from what I thought would be a hit from Bucky.

“Doll, why are you scared?” Bucky’s hand reaches out and caresses my face, his other hand pulling my hands down from my defensive position. When I shrug, he sighs, lifting my chin up so our eyes meet.

“(Y/N), I am a super soldier assassin who has been cryogenically frozen on and off for over 70 years, I live in a tower full over Avengers who are brimming with magical talent or super soldier serum. I won’t freak out. I promise” His face is open and his eyes concerned as he looks at me. Sighing, I nod, and he smiles gently, releasing my face as I get up to my feet and stand in front of him, my stance wide. Curious, he settles back against the couch, looking up at me with kind eyes.

Breathing in deeply, I click my fingers and my hands burst into flames. Bucky gasps, reaching out to my hands in concern until he realises that I’m not burning. Eyes wide, he leans forward, staring at my arms in awe. He brings up his metal hand and passes it through the flames, and I flinch back, thinking what happened with Johnny would happen with Bucky but nothing happened.

Bucky goes to say something but I shake my head, holding my hand up to indicate that there’s more. Extinguishing the flames, I pick up Bucky’s glass of water that he had brought with him and set it in front of me. Then, I pull the water out of the glass with my powers and transform it into a ball, levitating it in front of Bucky.

“Oh” Bucky murmurs, reaching his hand into the sphere and smiles as the water rushes around his hand. I grunt and let it drop back into the glass, it splashes Bucky a little bit.

“Um” I take a step back as Bucky stands up and takes a step towards me, his face blank. He steps forward, getting closer to me with every step, and I can’t move back as there is another couch behind me. Eventually, we are standing nose-to-nose, and I can feel his cool, minty breath on my face. Gently, he raises his hand and cups my cheek, and his eyes are warm as he searches my face.

“Doll, what you have, is amazing” Bucky murmurs softly, running his metal hand up and down my arm as his flesh thumb rubs circles on my cheekbone.

“I’m glad that you told me, but like I said, I live in an entire building of Avengers, so I’m used to those kind of powers” I search his blue eyes, and I see nothing but honesty reflected there.

“Thank you, James” I whisper.

“(Y/N), why did you think I’d be angry that you had powers?” Bucky lifts my face up so I look him in the eyes again.

“I don’t know, you said that I made you feel almost human, and I thought maybe since I’m not exactly human anymore” I shrug, and Bucky sighs.

“(Y/N), I will never think that, because you do make me feel human, normal.” Bucky’s solemn face breaks into a grin.

“Plus, we still have a date to go on”

“Oh!” My eyes light up, and I straighten, looking Bucky in the eyes. “Really?”

“Of course, Sweet heart. Come on” Bucky holds out his hand to me, and I grab it, only registering that it was his metal hand when we are halfway out the door.  
“Buck, where are we going?” I ask breathlessly as he pulls me into the elevator, pressing the up button to what I assume is the highest point in the building.

“Well I was wondering around the building like I normally do in the middle of the night, and I found this level” Bucky’s hand sweep the room when the elevator doors open reveal an entire floor full to the brim of new and old arcade games.

“Oh!” I gasp again, stepping out of the elevator with Bucky and gazing at the games around me. I glance over at Bucky, and he gestures around the room with a beaming grin on his face. I bounce on my feet and release his hand, and I start to rush towards the nearest arcade game when he shouts.

“Hey Doll?” He holds out a purse full of arcade tokens to me. I roll my eyes and grab the tokens, and grab Bucky’s hand as well, pulling him along with me.

Three hours pass when the tokens finally run out. Turns out, not so ironically, that Bucky excelled at the older games like Pacman and space invader, as well as the shooting games, but I won at all the sports games, and whether I cheated by manipulating the air was up for debate.

Grinning, I lean against Bucky’s shoulder as we twine our hands together. Gently, he guides me over to a counter, where behind it there is four entire rows of stuffed toys and prizes that could be won.

“Hello there! I’m Sarah and I’m running this book today. Please hand me your tickets and pick your prizes!” Sarah smiles toothily, taking the tickets Bucky handed to her and running them through a token counting machine to reveal that we had won over a thousand tickets.

“Ha, damn” I whisper, examining the piece of paper with our ticket number on it. Bucky nudges me gently, pushing me towards the counter. I glance back at him, and he nods, his eyes gleaming as he walks up next to me and wraps his arm around my waist.

Smiling to myself, I look at the shelves of toys and look around, seeing what he would like. After a couple of seconds, I notice a sign that said 20 tickets for one round in the photo booth. Grinning, I ask Sarah for two rounds in the photo booth, and she does, smiling as she hands me the vouchers. I look back at Bucky, who’s already holding something behind his back. I walk over to him, trying to step around him to see what’s behind him, but he just tuts, chuckling as I fake frown at him.

“Sweetheart, what did you choose?” Bucky distracts me, and I proudly show him the passes for the photo booth machine.

“Now, your turn” I insist, and he grins, revealing a plastic bag filled with what looked like boxes.

Intrigued, I take the bag he offers me, and open it to see a jumble of Avenger Pop figurines, and right on top was the Pop figurine of Bucky. I chuckle, caressing the box of Bucky gently. I look up at him, then my eyes are drawn to something behind him.

“Oh” Bucky looks around at my exclamation, and his eyes focus on the giant teddy bear that I was looking at.

“Would you like that sweet heart?” Bucky points at that, and I can only smile and nod.

“Hi Sarah, my Doll over there would like that giant Teddy bear up there, please” Sarah starts to shake her head.

“Sorry sir, the bear is 1500 tickets”

I hear those words, and I sigh, and I go to say something to Bucky but he holds up his hand for silence. He turns back to Sarah and slips a note out of his pocket. He hands it to her and she reads it, then nods.

“Okay Sir, here you go” She puts down the note and reaches up to the giant bear, taking it down and handing it across the counter to Bucky. Smiling at me, he turns around and hands me the bear. I smirk, hugging the bear to my chest.

“So, how’d you convince Sarah to overlook our obvious lack of tickets?” I twine our fingers together as we walk towards the photo booth on the other side of the floor.  
“Well, I was digging around Tony to see if you knew any good places for hanging out, and he mentioned this floor, and he used his magic ability with money and wrote that note that basically says whoever holds this note can have everything for free” Bucky shrugs as he gently takes the bag of figurines and the bear from my arms and places it on the ground next to the photo booth machine. I lean into his arms, looking up into his eyes.

“So, what did Tony say? Did he know you were going on a date?” I raise my eyebrows at him, but he only chuckles, pulling me into the booth. Caught off guard, I squeak and fall into his lap. Laughing, he helps me get into a more comfortable position on his lap, snickering as I wrap my arms around his neck.

“Bucky, you are a horrible person” I pout at him, but he just laughs.

“Yet, here you are, with me” his eyebrows raise at me. I shrug, shifting on his lap.

“Come on Doll, let’s take some photos” Bucky grabs the voucher and pushes it into the slot, and we both watch the screen in front of us light up.

“Your photos will be taken in sets of threes. You first picture will be taken in 10 seconds” The mechanical voice echoes around the little box that we were sitting in. Smiling, we settle into a comfortable position, our faces facing the camera.

CLICK

I blink at the flash of light, still smiling, when Bucky’s hand creeps up to my face. He gently turns my face so that I’m facing him. We lock eyes, his warm blue eyes meeting my own.

CLICK

With our eyes still locked, he softly brushes some hair out of my face with his other hand, then he leans in and gently presses his lips to mine.

CLICK

I open my eyes when Bucky pulls away, a slow smile on his lips as he searches my face. I smile back at him, then quickly lean in and give him another peck on the lips.

His eyes brighten and he goes to kiss me again when the machine whirs and spits out two copies of the photos that were just taken, in beautiful, glossy photo paper.

Grinning, I lean over and grab the photos, pressing one into Bucky’s hand while I examine the other.

“You look beautiful (Y/N)” Bucky whispers into my ear, his chin resting on my shoulder as we look at the photos together.

“And you look so handsome” I whisper back, then I straighten up in his lap, and I wave the last photo voucher in front of his face.

“One more round?” I ask, and he nods happily.

“Anything for you” He presses a quick kiss to my forehead the takes the voucher from my hand and feeds it into the machine.

“Your photos will be taken in sets of threes. You first picture will be taken in 10 seconds” the mechanical voice repeats itself. Chuckling, I wrap my arms tighter around his neck, burrowing my face into his shoulder as he laughs, resting his cheek on my hair.

CLICK

I pull back from Bucky, sneaking my hand behind his head in a bunny hand gesture, and he looks at me funny, his eyebrow cocked. I giggle, our gaze locked together.

CLICK

Bucky hums, a dazed smile on his face as he looks at me, his hand caressing my cheek.

“You’re beautiful (Y/N)” Bucky whispers, and I can’t keep a smile off my face. I surge forward and lock lips with Bucky, my hand winding in his hair.

CLICK

I hear the machine beep and spit out our photos, but I keep kissing Bucky gently, pulling his hair slightly. Groaning, he pulls away, his hand falling to my waist.

“Doll, I would love to keep kissing you, but I don’t think Sarah would appreciate us kissing in here” Bucky mock pouts. I smile and give him another peck on the lips before grabbing his hand and pulling him out with me.

When we get out of the booth, he wraps his metal arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he hands the pictures to me and picks up the prizes.

As we head towards the elevator, I wave goodbye to Sarah, who waves back as we get into the elevator.

“Thank you, Bucky, for taking me out on a date” I say to Bucky as we exit the lift on my floor, and he walks me to my bedroom door.

“It really was my pleasure (Y/N). Watching you laugh and smile, it really was amazing” Bucky smiles at me, his hand automatically going up to rub at his neck. Smiling, I grab his hand, rubbing small circles onto his skin.

“James, it was really amazing seeing you happy as well. You look even more beautiful smiling than you do being all moody and serious. Though that is hot when you do” I tease, and I chuckle when his cheeks flush.

“Goodnight Bucky. See you tomorrow?” I wrap my arms around him, looking up at his face. He nods, gently kissing my forehead before pulling away from me, handing me the prizes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, on the avenger communal floor” Bucky promised, pulling away, and walking back towards the elevator. When he enters the elevator, he turns around and gives me a small wave, until he disappears behind the doors.

With an uncontrollable grin on my face, I walk into my room, and I place the prizes on the bed.

“Ooh, where did you get those, sweetcheeks?” I jump at the voice, turning around to see Tony sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room, his legs folded as he studies me. Then his eyes flicker down to my hands. I glance down as well to see my hands covered in flames. I flush, muttering an apology as I extinguish the flames.  
“So, I think I heard Frosty outside –“Tony grins as I blush even harder, and he stands up, walking over to me, his eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, um, you did” I admit, and his eyebrows rise even higher.

“Did he – take you on a date?” Tony asks incredulously.

“Yeah, he did! So, what?” I say defensively, my eyebrows furrowing at him. Tony looks stunned at this confession.

“What? Nothing’s wrong with that!” Tony’s mouth falls open. “Is that why Frosty was asking me about the arcade floor?”

“I guess so” I snort as Tony looks amazed. Then I turn around and take out the pop figurines out of their bag, then take them out of their boxes, and I set the figurines on my bedside table, setting Bucky near the front. I can hear Tony snickering behind me, but I refuse to turn around. Then, after I set the large bear against my pillows, I remember the photos and take them out of my pocket, smiling as I look at them.

I don’t notice Tony creeping up behind me to see what I’m looking at, then he reaches over my shoulder and grabs the photo out of my hands.

“Hey!” I exclaim as he backs out of my reach, examining the photos closely. After a minute, he looks up at me.

“You really like Bucky, don’t you?” He says quietly, looking up at me seriously. I nod, and he breaks out in a genuine smile.

“That’s great (Y/N), it really is. Does he know about -?” He gestures at my hands, but I know what he means.

“Yeah, I showed him before we went out to the arcade floor” I look up at him, my expression serious.

“Tony, I want to show everyone my powers. Get it out in the open.”

Tony nods to himself, but then he pauses, looking up at me.

“Well, about getting things out in the open, there’s someone new arriving at the tower. But only for a couple of weeks” Tony says quickly, studying my face for a reaction. I shrug.

“So?”

“So, this new guy is known as The Trickster. But he’s Thor’s brother, so Thor will be keeping an eye on him and keep him under control”

“Oh, Loki. Alright” I shrug as I flop onto the bed. I look up to see Tony’s confused expression and I sigh.

“Tony, I read books, especially mythology books. So, of course I’ve read about Loki” I pause.

“Honestly, I feel a little bit sorry for him” I mutter, and I go to turn onto my side but I hear Tony’s confused hum, so I turn back around to him.

“Well, he was adopted by his parent’s enemies, and is only told when he meets his birth father when he and his adopted brother go to fight him. So, honestly, I don’t blame him for getting mad and going evil” I rub my face.

“I guess I never thought of it like that” Tony says slowly, but then he rubs his face.

“Anyway, he’ll arrive either tonight or tomorrow with Thor” Tony smiles, and places the photos on my nightstand next to the pop figurine of Bucky.

“(Y/N), I’m really glad that you and Barnes are getting along well” he says sincerely, then his eyebrows pop into a typical Stark smirk.

“Getting along really well” his emphasis on the word ‘really’ makes me snicker. Smiling, he walks towards the door, turning back towards me when he gets to the door.

“Goodnight (Y/N)” Tony says gently. I was already really tired so when I answered, I didn’t even realise what I had said before I fell asleep.

“Night Dad”

Tony only smiles at your sleeping form, curled into a ball on top of your sheets. Quietly, he switches off the light and gently closes the door.


	8. Everyone finally finds out we're dating

*BEEP BEEP*

I groan as I wake up, my hand rubbing at my face as I look over the side of the bed to see what was making the incessant beeping noise.

Looking over, I see Beeper sitting there, his robot eyes looking up at me, his little claw hands resting by his sides.

“Oh hey little buddy, what you up to?”

He whirs to life as he hears my voice, and I chuckle as he waves at me. Gently, I pick him up and place him on the bed next to me. Beeping softly, he hands me a note that was sticky taped to his front.

 

Hey (Y/N),

I told Beeper to give you wake up call, if you needed it. So if you are reading this, then you need it.

\- Tony

 

I chuckle, folding the note up again and placing it on the bedside table.

“Beeper, what time is it?”

Proudly, he presses a button on his side and the black screen on his front lights up to show that it is 10:35 am.

“Thanks Beeper” I gently put him back on the ground again, and he whirs a goodbye, then runs off into a Beeper sized hole in the wall which closes after him.  
Grinning, I get up and walk over to my walk-in wardrobe, flicking on the soft set of lights, my eyes squinting at what appears to be a new rack of clothes at the back of the room.

Walking closer, I examine the clothes I find there. Grinning, I recognize them to be made of fire-proof material, and they were all in mainly dark tones, such as navy blue, deep green, maroon red, dark gold and black.

10 minutes later, I walk out of my room dressed in dark blue leggings, with a fitted, black, long sleeved shirt, completed with a dark green, knee length coat with a high collar and black hiking boots. 

Walking tall with my phone in my pocket, I get into the lift, humming a song that I had made up in my head. With a small smile on my face, I walk out of the elevator and look around at the groups of Avengers scattered around the communal floor.

Even though I had grown more comfortable around everyone, I still stuck to the shadows, my footsteps light as I make myself an extra strong cup of coffee, and I sip it slowly, walking over to an empty table near the edge of the room. I look around the room, my eyes sliding over everyone in a search for my favourite assassin. 

“Why do you look so sad M’Lady?” a soft voice whispers from behind me. Stiffening, I turn around in my seat to see a pale looking man, his long black hair slicked back from his face. I look him up and down to see that he was wearing a sort of armoured, black and green knee length coat with a gold trim that wraps around him. It also has a high collar and silver greaves protecting his wrists. The resemblance of our similarity of clothing strikes me as I focused on his face. He coughs, a small smile on his face as he looks at me curiously, and I realise that I had been staring at him.

“Oh, I was just looking for someone” I hesitate as I look at him.

“You’re Loki, right?”

He looks shocked at the fact that I know who he is.

“That is right, I am Loki Odinson. May I know how you know who I am?” His eyes search my face.

“I read about you. In mythology books” I clarify as he looks confused. After hearing that, he nods knowingly, shooting me a small smile.

“And what is your name?”

“Brother! I see that you have met (Y/N) (Y/L/N)dotter” Thor booms from behind me, and I gasp when he wraps his arms around me in a tight hug, nearly crushing my ribs.

“Brother, I think (Y/N) would like her ribs intact” Loki says dryly, and Thor promptly drops me, a sheepish smile on his face.

“Sorry Lady (Y/N), I truly did not mean to hurt you” 

I shake my head, laughing quietly.

“Don’t worry Thor, you didn’t hurt me, just surprised me t’is all. But Loki was right, I do like my ribs intact, for future reference” Loki smiles at that, and Thor smiles broadly as well.

“Of course. Loki, did you know that our Asgardian alcohol has no effect on (Y/N)? And she still beat me at chugging!”

Loki looks at me curiously, his eyes searching my face. “Really, (Y/N)? How did you do that?”

“Um, I just have a high tolerance for alcohol I guess” I shrug, my hands fidgeting as I look around the room, looking for someone to get me out of this potentially bad situation. When I see Bucky, a smile erupts on my face, and I turn back to the Asgardian brothers.

“Sorry guys, I just saw the person I was looking for.” I gesture to Bucky, and Thor has a giant grin on his face. But when I look at Loki, his face is sombre as he studies Bucky across the room.

I nervously take my leave, heading away from the brothers and walking closer to Bucky, my coat flapping behind me with how fast I was walking. Bucky seems to sense me, as he turns around to face me, his face lighting up with a smile.

“Hey Doll” Bucky says quietly, his eyes roaming up and down my body, checking out the new clothes that I was wearing. Then, out of pure instinct, I grab his hand and thread my fingers with his, drawing closer to him. He smiles with pure delight and wraps his free hand around me in a side hug.

“I thought you weren’t a big fan of, what did you call it? PDA?” Bucky’s eyebrows raise with curiosity.

“PDA means Public Display of Affection. And honestly, I really don’t care what other people think. I really like you Bucky. I want to stay with you” I say honestly, gazing into his eyes, searching them for a reaction. And Bucky definitely reacted. With a chuckle, he pulls me closer to him and presses his lips to mine, giving me a sweet and gentle kiss.

“Thanks Buck” I murmur quietly when he pulls away.

“No, thank you (Y/N)” Bucky whispers, his eyes locked on mine.

Someone coughs behind us, and I turn around to see nearly all the Avengers standing behind us, all in various stages of shock and amazement. I blush under all the gazes, attempting to bury my face in Bucky’s neck but he only chuckles, pulling me into him as he guides me around so we are both facing the group.

“Pay up” Sam announces suddenly, looking at Clint with a smirk. Clint groans, fishing a $20 bill out of his pocket and slaps it into Sam’s palm. I watch the bargaining with my mouth open.

“You guys were betting on us?” I look around at the group, and no one meets my gaze.

“Yep” Tony pipes up, walking to the front of the group and collecting bets from Natasha, Wanda and Clint.

“Wow. You too Wanda?”

Wanda blushes, and elbows Natasha in the side.

“Both Wanda and I thought you would be so awkward that you wouldn’t be together for at least another couple of weeks” Nat admits, shrugging as I look at her.

“Well, it’s a shame you were wrong. Lost yourself $20” Bucky snorts, his hand tightening around my waist. I smile as well, then my eyes are drawn to a person standing behind the group.

Loki’s face was blank, his eyes cold as he locked gazes with me. Frowning, I blink my eyes, then he’s gone, completely out of sight. I sigh, when a light bulb lights up in my mind.

“Hey guys, could you listen up for a sec?” I say loudly, and everyone’s gaze falls on me. I see Bucky and Tony shoot me a look, laced with concern, but I wave my hand at Tony in a don’t worry gesture, and I squeezed Bucky’s hand.

“Well, I know some of you wondered why Tony even brought me here in the first place, and only a few of you know the truth, and some of you may have suspected already” I pause.

“I – um, I have powers”

There’s instantly a babble of voices from the people that didn’t already know. Sighing, I rest against Bucky as I wait for the chatter to settle down.

“Hey Bruce, mind if I use your containment unit again?” I yell out to Bruce, who is standing near the wall, and he nods.

“Buck, I’ll meet you in Bruce’s lab. Tell everyone to go there when they’ve calmed down” I sigh, pulling away from Bucky who looks disappointed at the loss of contact but he nods.

I slip away into the elevator, my gaze on the group of Avengers that hadn’t even noticed that I was missing, and Tony and Bruce slip in with me. We all keep quiet as the elevator doors close, and stay quiet until the doors open.

“(Y/N), are you sure you’re up to this?” Tony asks quietly as I walk in front of them, the boys walking behind me. I don’t answer till I’m standing in front of the containment unit.

“(Y/N)” Tony says hesitantly, placing a hand on my shoulder to turn me around.

“Yeah Tony, I’m alright” I shrug.

“Hey (Y/N) have this” Bruce walks over to me and hands me an earpiece. I look at him curiously but I place it in my ear anyway.

“It’s so we can talk to you easier when you’re in the unit” Bruce explains, holding the corresponding earpiece in his hand.

“Um, would you mind giving that to Bucky?” I look down at the earpiece, and Bruce nods.

“Okay guys, what can go wrong!” I say brightly, trying to lift the sombre aura that surrounded us. I draw Tony into a hug and he hugs me tightly, passing me over to Bruce after I pull away.

“See, everything’s going to be okay” I say brightly as the Steve and Natasha enter the room, with everyone following behind them. Bucky was behind the group, and rushed over when he saw me.

“You okay about this Doll?”

I nod, wrapping my hand in his hair as I pull him down for a gentle kiss. He grins as I pull back, hugging me to his chest.

“You’ll stay, right?” I whisper to him.

“Of course” He looks down at me. I pull away, a small smile on my face as I head to the unit door. When I get there, I press the buttons that open the door but then I realise that Bruce had never given Bucky the earpiece. I quickly turn around and I catch Bruce’s attention, tapping my ear to indicate the earpiece. He nods in acknowledgement, then turns to Bucky, tapping his arm and handing him the earpiece.

I quickly step into the unit, walking to the middle as the door slides shut behind me.

“Hey Doll” Bucky’s soft voice is in my ear, and I smile at the tenderness that I can hear in his voice.

“Hey James” I say back, turning around to see Bucky standing at the window of the unit, his serious blue eyes locked on my face. I wave at him, and he smiles.

“Tell everyone to watch” I urge Bucky as I click my fingers, effortlessly engulfing my arms in flames. Focusing on the floor, I urge the flames to get bigger and wilder, using my anxiety to feed the fire, which turns it a deeper red, and now it didn’t even look like flames, it looked like molten fire writhing around my wrists and arms.  
Breathing deeply, I focused on the air around me, making it swirl around me, and swirling the flames from my hands with it. I close my eyes, my eyebrows furrowing as I dug deeper into myself, releasing the anxiety and fear and hatred that I have kept hidden for years, not even letting it see the light even when I had first tried this. But now I had let it all go, and it was noticeable.

The wind got louder, buffeting against the windows, and I was engulfed in a storm of fire. I can hear Bucky shouting in my ear, but I try to ignore him.

“Ssh Bucky, it’s alright, Im fine” I whisper hoarsely, and I hear Bucky mutter an affirmative noise. Muttering nonsense to myself, I stumble, and when my foot hits the floor, the floor shakes and cracks break through the floor.

“Jesus” I breathe, the shock of seeing cracks in the floor setting off the rain inside the unit, drenching me.

“Doll, was that tremor you?” Bucky’s voice is worried, and I nod, but I realise that he can’t see me, because there is frost covering the windows.

“Yeah, I think so” I chuckle, stomping my foot again and instead of cracking the floor again, dirt pops up through the floor, rapidly spreading across the floor.

I laugh, my voice echoing with the small strike of thunder that erupts above me. I’m feeling powerful, using one hand to direct the rain and the other hand focuses on the dirt in front of me, and to my delight, flowers were sprouting out of the ground.

I can vaguely hear Bucky talking urgently in my ear, and I try to listen.

“(Y/N), we can’t see you through the storm in there, you need to calm it down a bit or Tony will be forced to put a sedative through the air vents”

I snort, so, with a loud clap of my hands, the sound reverberates around the walls and the storm instantly fades away, leaving me standing in the middle of the containment unit, surrounded by a field of flours and my hands still on fire.

The unit door slides open and Bucky steps through, cautiously walking towards me with his hands up in a peaceful gesture.

“Hey Doll, it’s alright now, would you mind turning off the flames for me?” I obediently snap off my hand power, watching Bucky’s every move.

“Okay sweetheart, not to freak you out but your eyes are glowing” Bucky says slowly, his eyes focused on my supposedly glowing ones.

“Oh, really?” My eyebrow furrow, and the air gets colder, enough to make the super assassin shiver.

“It’s alright Doll, do you want me to take a picture for you” Bucky gets closer to me, his hands reaching out for me. I nod, and he gently reaches into his pocket and pulls out my phone. I look down at it curiously.

“I took it out of your pocket to keep it safe” He explains quickly, and I nod, satisfied with that explanation. Smiling, he takes a picture, then gently takes my hand, winding his fingers with mine.

“I feel powerful Bucky” I gaze into his eyes, and he laughs and nods.

“I bet you do Doll” he chuckles. Before he starts to guide me out of the containment unit, I quickly bend down and pluck a flower, ones of the largest and prettiest ones that had grown. Smiling, I hand it to Bucky, who reverently strokes the petals, only to nearly drop it when veins of pure gold and blood red light follow his finger’s heat. Giggling, I take his metal hand and have him run his finger over it, where even though that hand has no body heat, the veins of gold and red still follows his fingers. As he stares down at the flower, I gently take it from his hands and tuck it behind his ear, smiling broadly at him.

“Thanks sweetheart, it looks beautiful” Bucky says quietly, leaning to down to press a quick kiss to my lips. Grinning stupidly, I let him guide me out of the containment unit and out into the open.

With my senses heightened, I feel very nervous under everyone’s gaze and I shrink behind Bucky, peering over his shoulder at everyone.

Looking around at the group, I recognized most people there, but it felt like I was too powered up to bother remembering some people’s names and backgrounds. I smile at everyone, but then I see a black man who I think is named Sam, obviously snickering at the flower in Bucky’s hair.

I growl, my glowing eyes lasering in on his face, clicking my fingers to summon fire on that hand. He sees me and my glowing eyes and fiery hand, and abruptly stops snickering. 

Bucky looks between Sam and me and chuckles, looking to Tony as he approaches us.

“Hey Frosty, is your girlfriend okay?” Tony asks worriedly, looking at the loose grin on my face.

“Yeah, she is, I think she is just a little bit power happy” He pokes in me the side gently and I giggle. Tony had a genuine smile on his face as he looks at me, then his expression turns wary.

“Y/N), would you mind if Bruce gave you a look over? Just to check you out?”

I shrug, and nod, blinking my glowing eyes a couple of times, tiredness rapidly growing behind my eyelids.

“Oh shit” I stumble, colours abruptly blurring and smearing together right in front of me. I would have definitely fallen over if it wasn’t for Tony and Bucky, who both grab me around the waist and shoulders as I start to topple.

“Buck, you said it was like I was on a power high?” I mutter to Bucky, my head lolling against Tony’s shoulder.

“Well, I think I’m coming down from that said high. Hard” I promptly lose all control over my limbs and everything goes dark.


	9. Smut time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOHOO the smut is strong in this one!

I was standing in a dark room, the walls and floor made out of dark wood. Looking around, all I can see are shadows, no doors, no windows and no furniture. Puzzled, I attempt to take a step forward, but my feet refuse to move. Oddly enough, this fact doesn’t seem to bother me, so I just stand there, staring at the wall.

“(Y/N)” a disembodied whisper echoes around the room. My head jerks up, searching for the sound, waiting to hear the somewhat familiar voice again. I wait a couple of minutes, but when nothing happens, I shrug, going back to staring at the wall.

“Doll?” The voice echoes again. “Sweetheart, can you hear me?”

My head whips up again, searching the darkness for the source of the voice.

Even though it was dark, I could still hear relatively well, and I could hear something cracking along the wall in front of me. Straining my ears, the slow cracking becomes louder, and quicker. Slowly, but surely, a sliver of light appears in the wall. As I stare at it, it gets wider, and wider, until the light reveals that it’s a door.  
The door creaks open fully, revealing a void of nothingness, the colour of a brilliant ice blue. A familiar blue.

“Come on Sweetcheeks, come back to us” another familiar voice echoes around the room, but the source is somewhere deep in the blue void. I attempt to step forward, and I’m surprised when I do, the power that had locked me in place had released me. I stumble forward, stepping towards the door.

When I reach it, I reach my hand out and it’s bathed in the familiar blue light.

I step through the door.

 

I gasp as I sit up in the bed, my hands clutching at the nearest thing that I could get hold of, which just happened to be Bucky’s hand and Tony’s shoulder.

“Whoa Doll, easy there” Bucky chuckles, his voice soothing and gentle, his free hand running up and down my arm.

“Yes please, go easy, I like my shoulder intact” Tony groans, patting my hand that was clenched around his shoulder awkwardly. Breathing hard, I persuade my muscles to relax, and they do, letting my arms fall limp to the bed. I slowly let myself fall back against the pillows, and Bucky hums in appreciation.

“There we go (Y/N), just relax” Bucky soothes, holding my hand tightly.

“Jesus, what happened to me?” I groan, using my free hand to rub my face. Tony hums, his face holding a grimace as he turns away from me, checking the heart machine that was monitoring me.

“Tony” I whine, and Bucky just chuckles, rubbing my knuckles soothingly.

“You’ve been unconscious for two and half days, no biggie” Tony says from over his shoulder, and I groan, muttering an expletive under my breath.

“Um, any idea why I blacked out?” I raise my eyebrow at Bucky, but it’s Tony who answers.

“Brucie thinks that you got overcharged with power, which made your body run on overdrive, so when that power slowly filtered out of you, the sudden drop from overdrive to normal made you pass out”

“Oh” I look at my free hand, clicking my fingers and letting my finger catch on fire.

“Will I get better at this?”

“Wanda thinks so. I mean, you’ve only had your powers for what, less than a week?” Bucky caresses my face, smiling down at me. Then his eyes glint with mischief.  
“At your request, I took your picture at the height of your power high” Bucky hols up my phone in his metal hand, waving it slightly, smiling down at me.

“Ooh” I whisper, grabbing at the phone that Bucky dangled just out of reach.

“Buck” I complain, frowning up at him. Smirking, he opens my phone and then hands it to me.

“There you go”

I take the phone, looking at the photo on the screen. The person on the screen looks like me yet the aura visibly surrounding me was not. The girl was standing with her back straight, her hair floating slightly around her shoulders. But the one thing that caught me most was her face, and more specifically her eyes.

Her face was pale, a toothy grin stretching her red lips. Her eyes were wild, her pupils glowing a neon blue.

“Wow” I look back at Bucky.

“Jesus, I look kinda crazy Buck” I place the phone down on the bed.

“But hella hot” Bucky reassures me, running a hand along my neck, cupping my jaw gently. I giggle, and Tony fake gags, walking out of the medical room with a disgusted facial expression.

Bucky chuckles, pulling me up slightly so He can sit behind me. He rests himself against the headboard and I lean back into his chest, sighing as his arms wrap around me.

“Are you sure you don’t think I’m weird?” I ask quietly, sinking into Bucky’s warm embrace.

“Of course not Doll, I think you’re beautiful. And you have an amazing set of powers” Bucky presses a kiss to my forehead.

“And if you think about it, you have control over the 4 elements, right? Well, that means you can control nature by combining them, that’s how you created those flowers” Bucky’s fingers are playing with the edge of my shirt, and his whispering was tickling my ear, driving me crazy.

I wriggle in his embrace, making Bucky chuckle deeply, his head moving till his lips are pressed against my ear.

“You are beautiful baby girl, don’t ever forget that” Bucky’s lips fell to my nape, kissing gently at the soft skin. I’m just about to turn around and press my lips to his when the door whirs open, revealing a tight-lipped Loki, his arms crossed as he looks down at us.

“Hey Loki. What are you doing here?” I smile at him, and it seems that he’s struggling not to smile back. But when his eyes flicker up to Bucky’s face from over my shoulder, his expression becomes blank once again.

“Tony wanted me to come check on you ‘lovebirds’, making sure he can trust me and all that” He spits out the word love birds, as if it tasted bad in his mouth. I smile gently at him, looking him in the eyes.

“Thank you, Loki. I really appreciate it” Loki snorts at me and rolls his eyes, but a hint of a smile lingers on his lips. Then, he turns around and stalks out of the room.  
“Okay Buck, let’s get me out of this” I poke the wires that are stuck around my chest, and Bucky chuckles, gently peeling off the adhesive tape from my skin, his fingertips lingering over my flesh. It makes me shiver, and Bucky chuckles again, but in a lower tone, making my breath hitch.

“Bucky” I warn, and he laughs, quickly pulling off the rest of the wires. Then his hands slide between us and support my back as he helps me sit up in the bed.  
“Buck, what does everyone think of me now”

Bucky turns me around to face him in the bed and his face falls as he see’s the sad look on my face.

“Well Doll, Steve thinks that you should have told them. He, Thor and Pietro are the only ones acting mature as Natasha, Clint and Sam keep running around like little children and obsessing over your powers like they were four.”

I giggle at the idea of Nat, Clint and Sam as children, most likely trying to kill each other in the process. Then a thought pops into my head.

“What about Loki then?” Bucky frowns at me, his eyebrows furrowing.

“He has barely spoken a word since you were unconscious. Mainly just hanging around Thor if he isn’t in his room”

I’m thinking about this when the door slams open and a little girl runs through and jumps onto the bed with me and Bucky, bouncing excitedly.

“I told you, I told you, I told you!” Cassie yells out, her pink cheeks growing pinker as Bucky and I both stare at her, bewildered.

“Your aura, remember!” Cassie climbs into my lap, and Bucky let’s out a laugh.

“Your power” Cassie whispers, her eyes wide.

“Peanut? Where are you?” Scott Lang walks through the medical door and his eyes widen as he sees Cassie in my lap, with Bucky behind me.

“Peanut, what are you doing?” Scott walks over to the bed, his eyes furrowed as he looks at his daughter, who quickly jumps off the bed and hides behind her father’s leg. I chuckle, looking up at Scott.

“It’s alright Scott, lovely Cassie here was reminding me of what she had told me a couple of days ago about my powers”

Scott nods to himself, processing what I had just said, his hand automatically playing with Cassie’s hair.

“Well, look at this regular old meeting going on” Tony strides into the room, followed by Sam and Clint. Both Sam and Clint stop in their tracks, their jaws dropping at the sight of myself cuddled up against Bucky.

“I – um” Bucky moves to get up, but I stop him, my hand falling to his knee in a calming gesture.

“No, stay Buck” I whisper to him as I stare at Sam and Clint, my eyes glowing slightly as I death stare them. They both snap their mouths shut, looking around at everyone in the room except you and Bucky. I snicker, leaning back against Bucky, who chuckles with me, his arms wrapping around me.

“(Y/N), did you take off your heart monitor” Tony tuts as he holds up the sticky pads that had been placed on my chest.

“No” I pause, looking up at Tony. “Bucky took them off for me” my lips pull back into a toothy smirk.

Tony groans, rubbing his face with his hand as he takes off the rest of the sticky pads from my neck and shoulders. Grinning, I stretch out in Bucky’s lap, my hands latching behind his neck.

“Hey Buck, where are y- oh” Steve walks in to the room past Sam and Clint but then stops, his eyes roving up my stretched out body and Bucky’s arms around me, then abruptly turns away, his cheeks flushing.

“Aww Steve the virgin” Tony taunts, grabbing a silver flask from his pocket and takes a swig of it, offering to the three other awe struck guys.

“Guys, you have seen me and Bucky kiss before” My eyebrows raise as Bucky helps me out of the bed, standing behind me protectively as I look at everyone else.  
“Yeah, but then you were fully clothed, now you’re in flimsy hospital issue clothes” Sam points out, and I shrug, picking at my pants and shirt in distaste.

“Tony, where have my clothes gone?”

“I had Beeper clean them and then take ‘em to your room” Tony looks at me appraisingly. “Beeper likes you though”

I beam at that, giving Tony a quick hug before grabbing Bucky’s hand and pulling him with me as I walk past Sam, Clint and Steve, flashing them a smile from over my shoulder. Bucky does the same, sending them a smirk from over his shoulder as he catches up to me.

 

………………….

 

“Wow, Frosty has fallen for (Y/N) hard” Tony mutters as he takes another swig from his flask.

“Tony, have you told her what you wanted to ask her” Steve asks kindly as he pulls down the flask from Tony’s mouth. Tony shakes his head, his mouth turning down into a frown.

“It’s never the right time”

“Don’t worry Tony, the right time will come” Steve pats Tony on the shoulder.

“Yeah”

……………………

 

I tug Bucky along with me till we get to my room, which is where I let go of his hand, flashing him a smile as I disappear into the walk-in wardrobe.

“Damn she’s beautiful” Bucky thought to himself, sitting on the edge of (Y/N)’s bed, shamelessly picking up a pillow and breathing in it’s scent. It reminded him of her. He hugged it fiercely, watching his metal arm as it whirred and clicked quietly. He hated his arm. He hated how it made people instantly scared of him, and the fact that people could only see his face in their mind when it was half covered with leather.

Bucky growls to himself, eyes sliding shut as he tries to focus on your scent, which soothes him.

“Bucky?”

Bucky opens his eyes and looks up to see you standing in front of him in a shirt and a mid thigh-length skirt, a kind smile on your lips as you look down at him.  
“Buck, if you wanted to cuddle me you only had to ask” (Y/N) says quietly, tugging gently at the corner of the pillow, making Bucky smile. Gently, you pull the pillow out of Bucky’s grasp, laying it to the side as you push Bucky back onto the bed, nudging him up the bed so his head is lying on the pillows. When he’s comfortable, his hands crossed behind his head, you crawl beside him and lay your head on his chest, nestling into the warmth, your hand resting over his heart, and noticing the way Bucky’s heart beat had accelerated slightly.

Bucky’s hands are frozen behind his head as (Y/N) nestles against him. Them slowly, he moves his hands and embraces you, and the longer you stay still, the more his fingers dig in, cementing the fact that you were there, that you weren’t repelled or scared of him.

“Are you scared of me (Y/N)?” Bucky asks quietly, his hand coming up to tangle in your hair. (Y/N) sighs, rolling over onto Bucky, one leg slipping between his as you look up at him, your hand running up his chest and over his collarbone.

“I would never be scared of you James. Never” I look into his eyes as I say those words, and tears fall down his face.

“Everyone’s scared of me Doll, and I think your mind might change if I lose control, if the Soldier takes over”

Gently, I take Bucky’s metal hand and bring it to my lips, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. He looks at me, his eyes furrowing as I continue to press kisses up his arm, only stopping when I get to the edge of the metal, where the arm ends and flesh begins. With my eyes on him, I press a kiss to his collarbone. When he doesn’t object, I keep going, pressing a kiss to his jugular, then his jaw. I pause when I’m face to face with him, and I bring my hand up to cup his face. I flick my gaze from his eyes to his lips, then back up again, asking for permission. He gives it when he surges forward, his lips pressing to mine, his hand winding through my hair, his other hand wrapping around my waist, pressing my body closer to his, his fingertips pressing into my skin.

I moan into his mouth, my hand tugging at his hair. Chuckling, I pull back, tugging his head to the side so I have access to his neck. I nip at his skin, sucking hickies over his collarbone. He growls, both hands falling to my waist and he pulls me up so I’m straddling his waist. He sits up and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against his chest, his mouth nipping at my neck, then his cool breath washes over my skin, making me shiver. I pull back, cupping his face in my hands.

“Bucky, I love you” I say sincerely, searching his face, and a smile breaks out on his face, his eyes brightening. He flips us over so I’m on my back, his thighs pressed comfortable around my waist. He bends over me, gently pulling my hands up above my head and pinning them to the bed before whispering in my ear.

“I love you too Doll” Bucky sucks my earlobe into his warm, wet mouth, nibbling it gently as he keeps my wrists secure to the bed.

“Buck, please” I whine, my hips bucking up involuntarily into him. Bucky hushes me, his metal hand staying to pin my hands up while his flesh hand comes down to my neck, rubbing soothing circles there as he kisses my jaw and the side of my mouth.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long” Bucky whispers into my skin, pressing his lips to mine again in a deep kiss, grinding down on my waist.

“Then please, do it” my back arches as his flesh hand runs down the centre of my chest, right between my breasts, and down to where my shirt had ridden up, the small area of flesh that tightens at his touch. He chuckles into my mouth, his warm fingers finding their way under my shirt, and he traces pattern on my stomach, slowly working his way up.

My breath gets faster, and I surge up to capture Bucky’s lips with mine, moaning into his mouth. Smirking, I lift one of my thighs and it presses up against his obvious erection. He groans, grinding down against my thigh as his warm finger slips under my bra, brushing coarsely over my hardening nipple.

I gasp, and he pushes me down again, nipping down my neck again.

“Buck, stop teasing me” I mock pout at him and he hums, pulling back and pulling me with him so we are chest-to-chest. He slowly takes my shirt off, his fingers brushing my skin teasingly along the way. When he tosses my shirt to the side I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling the hair at the base of his neck.

In an effort not to make me remove my hands, he rips his shirt off and chuckles at the moan that I make at the show of his strength. Smiling, I lean down and suck one of his nipples into my mouth, licking and sucking it as he groans above me. I then switch to his untouched nipple, giving it the same treatment as his breathing gets faster. He groans and nuzzles my hair, breathing in my scent and listening to the beating of my heart which he can feel through the skin contact of my wrists to his neck.

“I really want you to take me. Will you do that pretty boy?” I look up and smirk at Bucky’s lustful expression at my dirty words, and grinned as Bucky growled and pushed me back down against the bed, quickly shucking off his pants and leaving him in tight black boxer briefs, his erection making an obvious tent in his briefs.  
I slowly trail my hand down his chest and slip it under the elastic of his briefs, wrapping my hand around his cock, slowly jerking him off, and soon enough he starts to thrust into my hand, his precome slicking up my hand as he kisses down my sternum and over the swell of my breasts.

“Do you want to have me Buck?” I pull him up by his chin and kiss him gently, still slowly jerking him off. He nods, kissing me again, his metal hand creeping up my thigh, pushing the material up with his hand.

“I’ve wanted you since you made me pancakes” his metal hand brushed up my inner thigh and over the side of my panties, making me shiver with delight.

“God Buck, your metal hand, please” I whimper, and his eyes light up.

“Doll, you have little fantasies about my hand?” his metal fingertips flutter over the middle of my panties, gently pulling my hand out of his pants and placing it above my head, grabbing my other hand at the same time.

I moan at his words, my hands pinned above my head yet again, and I gladly open my legs at Bucky’s prompting metal hand. Grinning, he pushes up my skirt completely, running his cool fingers over my thighs and underneath the side of my underwear.

“I want to hear some words Doll” Bucky teases, placing a kiss on my collarbone.

“I do have fantasies about your metal fingers. About them playing with my nipples, finger fucking me, hitting my g-spot” I look into Bucky’s lust filled eyes with my own lust filled ones, my lips parting as I breathe harder.

“Ooh, dirty, dirty girl” Bucky smirks, gently pulling down my panties and sliding them down my legs, throwing them onto the floor, his thumb rubbing gently at my clit. I gasp at the sensation, my hips bucking into his hand. Then his index finger gently probes my soaking wet hole, and with a hum, he slips into me.

“You want another finger, sweetheart? Want me to work you open?” Bucky moans in my ear, his middle finger waiting at my entrance, his thumb still rubbing at my clit.

“Nghh, please, please” I beg, and he chuckles in a low voice as his middle slips in with his first finger, and I groan loudly, my jaw clenching. With a glint in his eyes, he crooks his fingers against my g-spot and I cry out as I orgasm around his fingers, and with his fingers he works me through the orgasm, placing kisses on my mouth and jaw.

“You were beautiful, writhing under me” Bucky whispers as he pulls up his hand and licks his fingers clean.

“What about you Buck?” I whisper as I look up at him, and he smiles gently, lying next to me and pulling me into his arms.

“I’m alright baby, it’s time for you to sleep” Bucky says soothingly, wrapping his arms around me and presses a kiss to my forehead.

“I love you (Y/N)”

‘I love you too James” I whisper as I slowly fall asleep.


	10. Bucky has a relapse

I slowly wake up with my face buried in someone’s neck, my whole body draped on top of a body that was much warmer than a normal human being. Cautiously, I focus on what I’m touching. I focus on my hand, exploring the sculpted bare chest with a light touch. Then I focus on my leg which was nestled between the man’s thighs. 

I focus on my memories. I remember guiding Bucky to my bedroom, leaving him on the bed to get changed. Then coming back and finding him hugging my pillow, breathing my scent like he needed it to live. Then I remember kissing his metal arm, then his lips. I remember his sinful metal hand making me feel sensations that overloaded the senses in my body. Then I remember him telling me that he loved me, and I said it back.

Smiling, I nestle deeper into Bucky’s body, and a cool metal arm that I had only just noticed tightened around my body, hugging me closer.

“Bucky?” I whisper into his skin, and I can feel his chuckle vibrate through his chest before I hear it.

“Hey there Doll”

“How long were you awake for?” I shift in his grip, and his flesh hand comes up and cups my face, lifting it up so I can see his face.

“Well, I’ve been awake about half an hour before you woke up” Bucky smirks at me, leaning forward to press a kiss to my forehead. Then his eyes flicker from my face to the ceiling, a look of surprise crossing his face.

“Uh, Doll, do you know why there is a robot in your air vent?” I rise my eyebrows questioningly and he points at the ceiling. I turn around in his arms and look up at the ceiling vent, and I’m surprised to Beeper looking down at me through the grill, his tiny hand waving down at me.

“Beeper?” I exclaim, getting to my feet on the surface of the bed and reaching up to the vent, giving Bucky a perfect view up my flared out skirt and my come stained panties. Bucky’s eyes also roved over the smooth skin of my midsection and my bra covered breasts.

He gives an appreciative whistle as I reach up to open the vent, and I blush, looking down at his relaxed body and the smirk on his face before I grab Beeper and place him on the bed. I smack Bucky lightly on the chest as he chuckles, pulling me down on top of him, my hips straddling his waist as he pulls my face down to his, pressing his lips to mine in a deep kiss.

“Mm, Buck” I moan his name into his mouth as I feel a tiny metal hand tap my leg, but Bucky wraps an arm around me in response, biting my bottom lip gently. I roll my eyes and pull back, breathing heavily as I laugh gently.

“Bucky, Beeper was in my vents for a reason. Let me talk to him and then I’ll come right back to you. Promise”

Bucky mock frowns but let’s me go, his metal fingers trailing over my back as I sit cross-legged on the bed next to him, looking down at Beeper.

“Beeper, buddy, why are you crawling around in my vents?” I ask Beeper, and I frown when he doesn’t try to say anything but he presses a button on his side, and a hologram of Tony’s face pops up, making me scream and fall back onto Bucky’s body.

“Tony! What the hell!” I yell, grabbing a pillow and hugging it my chest, covering my semi naked chest. Bucky goes to get up but I push him back down, he was out of the camera’s view and I don’t particularly want Tony to know that I was fucked by him last night at this moment in time.

“Y/N! What’s with the pillow?” Tony asks, his eyebrow raised. 

“Because Beeper started the live video when I didn’t have a shirt on!” I growl at him, and he bursts out laughing.

“Oh, I’m sorry Sweet cheeks” Tony had fallen out of frame but I could still hear his laughter. I start to chuckle too but I freeze when I feel Bucky’s metal fingertips creep across my bare thigh. I shiver and smack him lightly. I feel his head move slightly and then his warm, flush lips brush against my spine. I let out a strangled moan but I clap my hand over my mouth before Tony can hear.

“You might wanna be quiet Doll, don’t want Tony to know” Bucky whispers against my spine, laughter barely being contained in his voice. His cold, metal fingertips stroke up and down my thigh before trailing down my inner thigh.

“Tony! What did you want” I yell at him through the hologram, my voice an octave higher than usual when Bucky licks a stripe up my back.

“Well, when you wandered off with Frosty from the medical room and I didn’t see you at dinner I just wanted to check up on you”

“That is very kind of you Tony, but really, I’m fine” I say in a strained voice, my thighs twitching under Bucky’s metal fingers as he gets closer and closer to the edge of my panties.

“Are you sure you’re fine Y/N?” Tony’s eyes squint at me, analysing my tense face. I nod, reaching my hand around my back and palming Bucky’s erection, drawing a surprised gasp from Bucky, and his hand quickly retreats from under my skirt. I breathe a sigh of relief and smile at Tony, who starts to smile back. But too soon, I feel Bucky’s hand creep up my side and up his arm, and to my horror, into the camera frame, wrapping his arm loosely around my bicep.

“Y/N, Bucky is there with you, isn’t he?” Tony states, his gaze going to the metal hand wrapped around my bicep.

“Um” I shrug, my eyes wide, struggling to find an answer.

“Yep, I am” Bucky pipes up with a shit eating grin on his face, sitting up behind me, his bare chest visible as he leans around me to turn off Beeper’s hologram.  
“Bucky!” I round on him, laughing as he pushes me back down onto the bed, his elbows on either side of my head as he straddles my waist, his warm breath tickling my ear.

“Oh My God, Tony knows that I slept with you” I moan, tilting my head to the side as Bucky nips at my skin.

“Is that really a bad thing?” Bucky murmurs into my skin, lifting his head to look into my eyes, a smirk on his lips.

“No” I shake my head, using my hands to move Bucky’s lower body, prompting him to lift his hips up so I can spread my legs and he settles between my spread legs. I lock my ankles together behind his back, moaning as I feel Bucky’s erect cock nudge against my core, only separated by my panties and Bucky’s briefs.

“Mm, morning sex would be the perfect statement for when we go breakfast” Bucky’s hands tangle in my hair as he pushes up against me, teasing his covered cock head over my panties which are quickly getting soaked with my arousal.

“So wet for me Doll, aching for my cock, isn’t that right?” Bucky growls into my cleavage, nosing into the soft skin he finds there.

“Ah Buck, please, I need you” I cry out, my whole body bucking into Bucky’s mouth and groin.

“Is that what you really want, Y/N?” Bucky lifts his head up, our noses almost touching as he looks into my eyes.

“I want it James. Please”

Bucky’s blue eyes search mine, then he growls, sliding off his boxers and my panties, sliding his cock head up my folds, positioning his cock at my entrance while his thumb rubs at my clit, making me gasp.

“You’re so wet, Y/N, gonna be so easy to slide into you” Bucky purrs, licking into my mouth as he attacks my lips.

“You ready, baby doll?” Bucky pushes into me slightly, his metal hand running down my thigh as he props it up, bending my leg at the knee, opening me up even more for him. I nod to him, and he gives me a smile before he slowly pushes into me.

I cry out at the feeling of being filled up, of the slow burn of being stretched open. I can’t help but clench around him and he grunts, his grip in my hair tightening as he thrusts into me. He slowly sinks into me, stopping when his pelvis is pressed right up against mine, spreading my thighs even wider. Then with a kiss to my sternum, he slowly pulls out till the head is just inside me, then thrusts back in again, starting a slow rythmn, long and powerful.

“So beautiful under me Doll, so tight, so soft” Bucky whispers, his pace quickening, his breathing getting faster as he starts to pound into me.

“God, faster please Buck, you feel so bloody good” I moan, tightening my legs, pressing him closer into me, driving him deeper into me.

“Are you close Doll? Tell me how close you are to coming on my cock” Bucky speeds up almost to a frenzy, panting against my neck.

“I am so fucking close Bucky, just need a little bit more to push me over the edge” I pull Bucky’s head down and capture his mouth in a searing kiss.

Bucky growls deep in his chest, and he releases his flesh hand from my hair and trails it down my chest, sliding his hand under my bra and massages my breast, his calloused fingers brushing over my aching nipple.

“You’re my beautiful Doll, my baby doll, and I want you to come for me” His dirty words wash over me and with one last thrust I orgasm, clenching around Bucky, setting off Bucky’s release and he erupts in me with a cry, and we both work each other through our post orgasms.

Grunting, Bucky slipped out of me and flops on the bed next to me, his metal arm pulling me closer to him, and with a sigh he buries his nose in my hair, breathing in my scent like he always does.

“You were amazing” Bucky chuckles at the compliment, pulling the bed covers over us, and I grin, nestling against him, breathing in his own musky scent of pine trees and smoke and cinnamon.

“And you were beautiful Y/N”

“You know, we really should leave for breakfast” Bucky laughs, and I look up at him, my eyebrow rising in a questioning look.

“Well, it’s almost lunchtime now, so how bout we stay here in bed and sleep together until dinner, then we can face Tony and the rest together. Sound good?” Bucky presses a soft kiss to my forehead.

“Very good” I rest my head on Bucky’s chest, slowly falling into sleep.

“Sleep well Doll”

“I will with you here”

……………………..

 

I grabbed Bucky’s hand the instant we left the lift. He looks back at me with his eyebrow cocked but he complies anyway, his fingers gently entwining with mine. I sigh with relief, gladly letting Bucky pull me along the corridor and towards the end of the hallway which leads to the open floor plan of the communal floor.

“Doll, what are you afraid of? Some genetically enhanced old men?”

“Buck, you are a genetically enhanced old man” I remind him, and he laughs, his eyes sparkling at me.

“So, what’s a young doll like you fucking an old man like me?” Bucky whispers into my ear and I squeak, a blush rushing to my cheeks.

“You’re a dirty old man, that’s what you are” I put emphasis on the word dirty, and Bucky’s eyes darken with lust, his metal hand curling around my waist, kneading into the flesh above my ass. He pushes me backwards till my back hits the wall, one hand supporting himself against the wall as he towers over me.

“I may be a dirty old man but you are my dirty baby doll, aren’t you?” his words are low, and hoarse as he cages me tightly against the wall, our gazes locked together.

“Ahem”

I turn my head to see Steve standing at the end of the hallway, a blush reddening his cheeks as he resolutely stares at the wall next to my head, refusing to look either one of us in the eye.

“Hey Steve” I say shyly, moving into Bucky’s embrace as he wraps an arm around my waist. Steve looks at us then, and smiles gently, moving to one side of the hallway, making an obvious path for us.

 

Steve could hear low voices in the hallway that led into the kitchen. Curious, he walks on silent feet to the entrance of the hallway, and he freezes, his eyes going wide at the sight before him.

Bucky and Y/N are about halfway down the hallway, and they were in an intimate position, one that made Steve flush. Bucky had Y/N pinned to the wall, one hand curling around her waist while the other one was braced against the wall, and his body was pressed snuggly against her, all of his body effectively pinning her to the wall.

Bucky’s face was dark with lust as he looked down at Y/N’s face, his hair hanging down slightly as he murmured words to her. But Steve could see something else on his face too, a look of love and openness that Steve had never seen on Bucky’s before, even before the time he was the Winter Soldier, when he was just Sargent Barnes.

“Ahem”

Steve coughed into his hand to get their attention, his eyes focusing on the wall beside them as they pulled away from the wall, bashful smiles appearing on their faces.

“Hey Steve” Y/N says shyly, an expression of pure joy on her face as Bucky’s arm wraps around her, pulling her closer to Bucky.

Steve studied their faces, and saw the joy and love in their eyes. So, with a smile, Steve stepped to the side of the hallway, giving them a way past him and into the kitchen.

 

I smile at Steve as I walk past him, my arm wrapped around Y/N’s waist. I press a kiss to the top of her head as I walk forward, but I pause when I feel a hesitant hand on my shoulder.

“Hey Buck, you mind if I talk to you for a sec?” Steve asks quietly, a small smile on his lips as he looks hesitantly at me. I quickly look at Y/N to check that she would be okay with going on without me, and she nods at me, drawing me into a small kiss before skipping away, my hand slipping off her waist.

Steve and I watch Y/N walk away, heading towards the kitchen where she started to rummage for food in the fridge.

“God, I love her Steve”

“I can see that Buck. I haven’t seen you this happy before, even before the war.” Steve turned to face me, his face beaming at me as he pulls me into a hug. I stiffen in surprise but relax into the hug, patting Steve’s back as I chuckle.

“I’m glad you approve Steve” I rub my hand over my face, my eyes shutting as I try to collect my emotions.

“Steve, she could have chosen anyone to love, and she chose me. How did I get so lucky to have her after all the horrendous things I have done” My voice chokes, my face falling into my hands, tears brimming in my eyes.

“God, she’s just so perfect, and beautiful, and fucking amazing, and I’m me. A broken, used ex assassin, with everyone afraid of me and my potential relapses” I start to shake.

“Buck” Steve says warningly, and I look up to see Y/N standing in front of me, a plate of pancakes topped with whipped cream, honey and blueberries in her hands. Slowly, she puts down the plate on the nearest table, and gingerly stepping towards me, her eyes focused on my face as she reached out for my hands. She takes them gently in her own hands, rubbing circles on the back of my hands with her thumbs as she kisses away the tears that are falling down my face.

“Hey Buck, you’re okay” she whispers, pulling me closer to her and I gladly bury my face in her neck, breathing in her scent, tears freely falling down my face. I sense Steve sneaking away from us, and I’m glad, I just want to be alone with Y/N.

 

“Y/N! Frosty!” I hear Tony yell from behind me, and I growl deep in my throat, summoning a wall of water that blocks off both ends of the hallway. I used water so people could still see us but virtually no sound carries through and it’s almost like glazed glass, the ripples distorting our actual movements.

When I don’t hear Tony try to get through the water I know Steve has talked to him, so I focus on Bucky.

“Buck, I heard everything you said. It’s not true” I whisper in his ear, and Bucky whines, shaking his head against my neck.

“I’ve killed people Y/N” Bucky moans, and I pull back from him, looking into his eyes.

“I’ve killed people too Buck. Come on, it’s story time” I pull Bucky with me towards the elevator, dissolving the walls of water when the lift doors close behind us.  
When we get to the rood, I tug Bucky towards one of benches near the edge of the roof, one hand still entwined with Bucky’s. Bucky had stopped crying, and his tears had dried in tracks on his cheeks.

“Doll? What did you mean that you’ve killed people?” Bucky tightened his grip on my hand, grounding me, encouraging me to talk.

“It means I’m not the innocent girl you think I am, James. Many years ago, I was in my home with my family when robbers burst into our home. They shot my dog, they shot my parents, they shot my little sister. They didn’t even ask for anything. They just used their guns and shot my whole and only family. So, before I had even known what I was doing, almost like instinct, I grabbed a pencil that my dead little sister had been using and stabbed one of the men in the jugular with it. I had grabbed his gun and shot the other two before they even knew what had happened.” I had pulled my hand out of Bucky’s grasp and now I stared at it, lying in my lap.  
“I ran, Buck. I had killed three men even though it was in self-defense, so I ran. I couldn’t bury my family. I couldn’t attend the funeral. I was lucky enough that my bank account still worked, so I had taken out all my money before they froze my account. It had been three years since I had settled here, and it still hurts. It still aches” I glance over at Bucky, but he is facing away from me, his metal hand clenched on his thigh.

“Buck?” I place my hand on his shoulder, frowning when I feel a shudder run through his body.

“Y/N, run” Bucky’s voice is strained as he turns to face me, his eyes wild as they rapidly go in and out of focus.

“Bucky, what’s wrong?” I drop to my knees in front of him, cupping his face in my hands. He looks around frantically, finally settling on my face.

“Doll, you have to- have to - готовы соблюдать (ready to comply)” Bucky’s eyes glaze over completely and his metal hand wraps around my throat, tightening.

I choke, my hands wrapping around his wrist, trying to pull it away but his grip is like iron. He launches at me and pushes me onto my back on the ground, straddling my waist as he pins me down by my throat. I start to panic, the wind swirling around us as I struggle to comprehend that the Winter Soldier has taken over Bucky in a relapse.

“Bucky, no!” Steve’s voice swims in and out of my hearing as my eyes flutter closed, the wind falling still as I fade in and out of consciousness. 

I inhale deeply and cough when I feel Bucky’s body get torn off mine, his hand letting go of my neck. I start to cry then, but no sound comes out of my mouth as bruises start to instantly form on my neck. I sense someone kneel next to me and gather my body in their arms, cradling me to their chest.

I open my eyes and I focus on the man that was carrying me, and I see Loki’s worried face swing in and out of focus, then my vision fades into darkness.

 

………………

 

When the elevator doors slide open, all of the Avengers see Bucky straddling Y/N, his metal hand squeezing the life out of her as she struggles, the air whipping around them.

“Bucky, no!” Steve yells out, darting forward and grabbing the back of his shirt, pulling him off Y/N and flinging him into a nearby wall, Steve’s subconscious registering the lack of wind as Y/N’s form falls limp for a moment.

“Loki, I’m trusting you here, get Y/N out of here!” Tony yells at Loki, who nods and quickly picks Y/N up.

“Bucky, snap out of it!” Steve yells as he throws the Winter Soldier back into the wall, who only growls at him, his eyes narrowed.

“Bucky, remember Y/N! Remember her face! Remember how she loves you!” Steve yelled at him, slapping him in the face and Bucky stumbles, falling to his knees as his eyes cleared.

“Oh God, oh God” Bucky repeated under his breath, his breath erratic and eyes wide, his metal fingers digging grooves into the concrete ground.

Steve drops to his knees in front of Bucky, his hands going to his shoulders as Bucky’s body shakes.

“Steve what did I do!” Bucky looks up at Steve with wild eyes, his flesh hand gripping Steve’s wrist tightly.

“Well, Frosty, someone had a relapse” Sam commented under his breath, but both super soldiers heard him.

“Shut up, Sam!” Steve yelled at Sam before turning back to Bucky, who was starting to hyperventilate.

“Steve, I was going to kill her. I love her and I was going to kill her!” Bucky screams out, collapsing into Steve’s embrace. All the Avengers stood around them, looking down at Bucky’s sobbing form, and they all understood that Bucky truly loves her.


	11. Loki is fucking in for it now

“Hey there, Love. You’re alright” A low voice croons, and cool fingers stroke my bruised throat gently, making me moan quietly at the reprieve of pain in the spots that the fingertips touch. I groan when the fingertips leave my throat, and I quickly grab at the hand, pulling it back and resting it fully on my throat. The owner of the hand chuckles, and I feel the bed that I was lying on dip as the owner of the hand sits beside me, resting his cold palm fully on my bruises.

“Ah, thank you” I croak, and the voice tuts at me.

“Lady Y/N, don’t try to talk, you need to rest” I open my eyes and I see Loki’s gentle smile.

“Hey Loki”

“Y/N, what did I just say” Loki’s eyebrows raise, and I look away sheepishly. I look around and I see that I’m on a couch in the communal lounge. My eyebrows draw together as I try to remember what happened.

“What – “ I stop talking at Loki’s raised eyebrow.

“James Barnes attempted to kill you after you told him your deepest secret” I recoil at his words, my eyes narrowing at Loki, who has a small frown on his face.

“Love, I know you think that Barnes had a relapse and had no control over what he did, but I read his mind. I saw how he was disgusted by what you told him. How you had lied to him and the Avengers this whole time”

My eyes started to tear up at Loki’s words, and my chest tightened when I realised that he was right. That I had lied to everyone. How I had let everyone think I was an innocent girl that just happened to get mugged. I was starting to hyperventilate and my hands tightened around Loki’s arms.

“Ssh sweet heart, you’re alright” Loki croons, pulling me up into his arms, his arms tightening around my body. I relax into him, his coolness relaxing me, his body giving off an aura of comfort.

“I know you don’t want to hear this, Love, but I overhead him telling Captain America your secret.” I pull out of his embrace, my eyes wide.

“Oh, don’t worry, I didn’t listen in. I knew you wouldn’t like it” Loki looks down at me, but I push past him, stumbling to my feet, my thoughts whirling inside my head.

I’m struggling to breathe, and without thinking about it my hands burst into flames. Loki looks taken back at the ferocity of the flames as they travel up my arms.  
“Y/N, it’ll be okay, I promise you” Loki says slowly, standing up gingerly and walking towards me, his hands up in a peaceful gesture. I shake my head violently at him, the flames on my arms turning a bright blue.

“Loki, stay away from me. I can feel myself losing a grip on my emotions and I don’t know what’s going to happen” I turn away and run down the hall, running up the emergency stairs so I wouldn’t be confined in the lift with my uncontrollable fire powers. I run up the stairs without stopping till I get to my floor, tears streaming down my face as I gasp, my flaming hands leaving charred handprints on the walls as I stumble against it.

I use the air to blast open my bedroom door, the floor shaking with every step, the air whipping around me as the walls shake around me.

 

“Guys, do you feel that?” Tony asks the group of Avengers as they stand around on the roof as Steve eventually calmed Bucky down. Everyone was quiet, and they could all feel the ground underneath them shaking. Bucky stiffens and is up on his feet in seconds.

“It’s Y/N. She’s losing control. The tremors are her earth powers. I need to find her!” Bucky yells over his shoulder as he runs towards the stairs.

“Tony, we need to find Y/N. When she showed us her powers, it was contained, and she never used sadness as a boost. She used less violent emotions, less deep. But if she used sadness as a boost – she could get out of control” Bruce warned Tony, who looks immediately looks stricken.

“Shit”

 

I stand in the middle of the room, my sense of smell heightened as I use my power over the air. I can smell him. I can smell Bucky’s scent all over my room and it just makes me upset even more, I stand in the middle of the room, and with my hand, I control the air and slam the door shut, sealing me into a relatively contained room as I feel my powers get more and more out of control.

“Doll! Open the door!” Bucky’s voice echoes through the door, and his hand pounds against the door. And that’s the final straw.

I scream, the flames emanating from my hands turning bright red and exploding out of my hands, swirling around me as it burns everything it touches.

 

I race down the stairs, using my senses to find Y/N. I can hear heartbeat, erratic, faster than I have ever heard it. I race down the hallway of Y/N’s floor, and when I find it closed and it won’t open, I know something’s wrong.

“Doll! Open the door!” I slam my fist against the door, struggling to open the door. But I jump back from the door when Y/N screams from behind the door, and flames lick the underside of the door.

“Oh no. Doll? Y/N!”

 

I must have blacked out, as I suddenly find myself on my knees, staring at my steadily flaming hands that are resting on my thighs. I look up and I see that everything was charred and burned, except for two spots that I must have subconsciously saved during my outburst. The dresser where the pop figurines and the photo booth photos. And the bed. The bed where Bucky had confessed his love to me, and I confessed my love to him. Where we had slept together and laughed when Tony had seen us over the hologram. And all of that was over.

I don’t realise that I had let go of the air that was keeping the door closed, but I didn’t look up when I heard it creak open.

“Doll?”

I look up and I see Bucky, his tear stained face looking uncertainly at me, flicking down to look at my neck which has finger shaped bruises lining my skin.  
“Buck?” I can see Bucky’s heart break at my voice, and he takes a step forward towards me but my flames flared up and he quickly takes a step back.

“Why are you here Bucky? I thought you hated me” I see Bucky recoil from my words but he doesn’t get angry or sad, or anything.

“Buck, I feel so out of control. I can barely control my powers”

Bucky looked at me sadly from across the room.

“(Y/N), its going to be alright” Bucky says in a soothing voice, his eyes focused on my face. But looking around the room which was blackened and charred from the flames that writhed and flowed over my hands and arms, it was hard to believe him.

“(Y/N), listen to me” You focus your teary eyes on his face as he slowly moves towards you. His face is open and sincere and full with emotion.

“I love you”

“I love you more than life. I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. I need you like oxygen, please believe me” Bucky takes a cautious step forward, and when my powers don’t react, he quickly walks forward and collapses to his knees in front of me, his hands cupping my face, tilting my head so I look at him.

“Baby Doll, you are amazing, and it doesn’t matter what you’ve done in your past, because, you know what? You know that I’ve killed people, you know what I did as the Winter Soldier yet you still loved me. And I love you with all of my being, and I know you love me back” I sob at his words, the flames fading into nothing as I absorb his words. And with a cry, I throw myself into his arms, and I sigh a shuddery breath as his familiar arms wrap around me, his cool metal arm a welcome contrast to my heated skin.

But the coolness sparks a memory of a cool hand resting on my bruises. Frowning, I sit up and climb into Bucky’s lap, wrapping my arms around his neck as I look into his eyes.

“Bucky, were you disgusted that I wasn’t as innocent as I thought I was?”

“What? No, of course not” Bucky strokes my waist gently as he looks at me with a confused look on his beautiful face.

“Were you angry that I lied to you about my past?”

“No. It’s understandable that you didn’t tell anyone. Y/N, what’s this about?” Bucky’s eyes narrow on my face in confusion.

“Last question. Did you tell Steve about my past?”

“Doll, it’s your secret to tell, not mine. Please tell me what this is about” Bucky pleads, and his hands tighten around my waist when my face contorts in anger.

“I’m going to kill that Asgardian bastard”

 

………………….

 

I stride into the common room with Bucky close behind, and everyone in the common room stiffened and looked at me, my aura of anger and rage visible to everyone.

“Loki Odinson!” I roar, my hands bursting into flames as I stride towards Thor, who stands up, watching me cautiously, his eyes flicking down to my hands then back up to my rage-filled eyes.

“Lady Y/N” Thor smiles nervously down at me. “What business do you have with my brother?”

“Oh nothing, just want a little chat” I smile sweetly at him. Thor’s eyes flick behind me to Bucky who frantically shook his head in disagreement. I had told him about my conversation with Loki and he was equally mad at him as I was, but at the moment I was running off hatred and anger and he didn’t know what I would do.

“Thor, where is your brother?” My sweet tone has a hint of warning in it and Thor’s eyes widen fractionally, before he slowly shakes his head.

“I do not know where my brother is” Thor shakes his head, watching the fire in my eyes that rises a little before it settles down again.

“Alright, who knows where Loki is?” I shout out, whirling around to face the rest of the Avengers, the fire on my hands twisting around my hands and forearms.

“Y/N, what do you want with Loki?” Steve asks me cautiously, taking slow steps towards me with his hands in a peaceful gesture.

“Oh, nothing much, just wanna hurt him, just a tiny bit” I mutter the last bit, but Steve and Bucky hear it, and Steve’s eyes squint.

“And why would you want to do that Y/N” Steve takes another step closer, but the flames that flare at his approach has him take another step back.

“You’ll find out when I find him” I say generally, looking around the room. I focus on Wanda who’s fingers are weaving a ball of red mist and I realise that it’s for me.  
“Wanda, I’m not going to hurt anyone Yet. But I don’t need to be knocked out, thanks very much” I say directly to her, and she blinks, the mist dissipating from her fingers. I nod my thanks with a loose grin and she squints. I grunt when I feel a niggling sensation in my head, and the fire in my hands flare as well as the anger in my eyes.

“You know, it’s rude to dig around someone else’s head. Knowing their secrets” Venom creeps into my voice, and before I can even take one step forward Bucky jumps in front of me, a solid wall of muscle between me and her.

“Y/N, it’s alright. We should just leave, maybe go up to the library” Bucky says softly, but I’m distracted by Thor’s quiet gasp. I whip around, and I see Loki’s startled face as my angry gaze connects with his.

“Loki Laufeyson” I hiss, creating a ball of flame in the palm of my hand. And with a yell, I hurl it at him, snarling when he dodges it. I send another one after it, but this time it was a ball of ice which shatters against the wall.

“You Asgardian Bastard!” I yell at him, striding towards him, creating walls of water around him so he was trapped against the wall. “Why did you say those things to me?!” he stares calmly through the wall of water at me.

“Y/N, what did he say? What did he do?” Tony walks up to me, his brown eyes focused on my face.

“What did he do? He made me nearly lose control of my powers. I torched my rooms, I could have easily destroyed this building! That’s what he did!” I turn to Tony and everyone sees that my eyes are glowing a neon blue.

Ignoring everyone, I walk towards Loki, taking away the walls of water so I can get close to him. He steps backwards so his back hits the wall, his eyes narrowed as he watches me.

Snarling, I raise my flaming hand, and I’m about to wrap it around his neck when a metal hand grabs my wrist. The flames flicker around the metal and I watch, fascinated. I turn to Bucky, my eyes wide.

“Why?” I whisper, my neon blue eyes fixated on his.

“Because I can’t let you kill someone” His next words are whispered, so only I can hear him. “Not again”

I blink, my hand flexing in his grip, and I slowly tone down the flames on that hand.

“Put me into containment”

“What?” Bucky blinks back at me.

“Put me in containment. Please” I whisper, and I give him a quick peck on the lips before I turn to Wanda.

“Wanda, knock me out. Now!” I shout out the last word, and Wanda quickly sends a ball of red mist into my head.

I sink into darkness once again, but this time, it was in the arms of the one I love. Bucky.


	12. I forgive you

I throw fireballs at the walls of the containment unit, watching them smash into the plastic wall then dissipate. I do it over and over again, and I end up breathing heavily. Forcing myself through the tiredness that gather behind my eyelids, and I summon daggers of ice in my hand, throwing them into the wall the same way I did with the fireballs.

“Hello. Bucky. You. Gonna. Keep. Standing. There?” Every word is punctuated with the shattering sounds of ice. I hear Bucky chuckle in a low voice, making me smile. I turn to him, looking at him through the window, watching his face as I walk over and sit in front of the window, my face now relatively level with Bucky’s.

I press my hand to the window, my fingers splayed wide against the plastic window, and Bucky places his flesh hand on the other side of the window, right against mine. I examine his hand, observing how much larger his hand was, and how it was calloused, and the lines ran deep into his palm.

“What I would give to hold your hand again” I whisper.

“Well, I can easily open the door” Bucky says hesitantly, turning his gaze to the keypad that opens the door, but I shake my head.

“No, don’t open it yet. I still need to work this anger out of my system and I’m only halfway there” I curl my fingers against the window, imagining that it was Bucky’s hand, but I eventually tear my hand away, and I look up when I hear Bucky sigh.

“Buck?”

“You might want to stay in here a little bit longer then if you want to work your anger out” Bucky says, and I look at him with a confused look on my face. He notices, and jerks his head behind him. I look over his shoulder and I see Loki lingering in the doorway, his face carefully blank.

I snarl, but I force myself to calm down. I don’t really want Bucky to see that side of me that was rapidly growing every time I saw Loki.

“Loki” I say the name with contempt. Loki takes this as an invitation and walks forward. Bucky looks at me, asking with his eyes if I want him to stay, and I nod. He smiles, and I smile back

“Hello Y/N, why in the world have you locked yourself in here for?” Loki smirks, and I growl, a pillar of flame appearing behind me.

“Why, it’s to stop me killing you, of course” Loki looks slightly shocked at my confession.

“Why would you want that? All I said were a few tiny words”

I growl, and I clench my fist, causing the temperature inside and outside the unit to turn below freezing for a couple of seconds before I calm down.

“Loki, I wanted to be your friend. I genuinely liked you. I felt pity for you because everyone treated you horribly, they didn’t connect your actions to your past, but I did. I was willing to give something that I could tell you craved. But you threw it back in my face. I could have destroyed this entire building if Bucky hadn’t told me the truth. I could have injured my family” I pause, and my eyes flick up behind Loki, and I see Tony standing there, as well as Steve, and Natasha, and Clint, and everyone else. I grinned at Tony, who smiled back. Then my gaze flicked to Bucky. His eyes were glittering, a small smile pulling at the edges of his lips.

Then I focused back on Loki. Two decisions in my mind, and I finally choose one.

“Loki, I could have killed my family. You nearly made me do that. But I’m willing to forgive you” I can see Bucky frown at my decision, but he respects it, not saying anything.

Loki stares at me in disbelief, his head cocked to the side as he studies me.

“Loki, I’m willing to give you a second chance. Start over, start afresh. But, if you ruin anything for my family, I will kill you. What do you say?” I raise my eyebrow at him, and his eyes narrow. Then he slowly nods, before he backs away, disappearing through the door.

Tony strides forwards, with everyone following him into the room.

“So, we your family, Sweet cheeks?” Tony grins, and I chuckle, nodding shyly. I look over at Bucky, and I place my hand on the window. He smiles, and places his hand on the window, right where mine would be.

“Well, I have a piece of potentially good information for you” I finally notice that Tony is holding something behind his back. My eyebrows furrow and Tony smirks. Then, with a flourish, he presses a piece of paper to the window. 

It was an adoption certificate.

“Oh” I read over the words once, twice, a third time, before my eyes flick up to meet Tony’s. I then look behind him to Steve, to everyone else in the room, the last person being Bucky, who’s grinning broadly at me.

“How long have you guys known about this?” I gesture at the certificate.

“A couple of days” Steve answers, and I grin broadly, happiness coursing through me.

“Yes. Please”

Tony holds out a pen, and using the air I manipulate the pen and sign my signature on the paper. When I finish it with a flourish, I jump to my feet, bouncing on my toes. 

“I love you guys. All of you” I spin on my toes, and I signal at Bucky, who jumps up and opens the door. When it opens, I fling myself into his arms with a grin on my face. Then, with his arm around my waist, I use my free hand and ice sculptures start to form, taking shape of each avenger.

“Oh man, this so deserves a party” Tony mutters, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end I think, but if you have any suggestions for the next chapter then please comment below!!
> 
> Love you all! And do does Bucky!!


	13. To the end of the line

“Mm, I don’t want to go”

“Doll, the party is for you” Bucky laughs as I nestle closer to him, burying my face in his neck as I shake my head.

“I don’t wanna though” I murmur, moving my body as close to Bucky as I physically could, craving skin on skin contact that I only wanted with Bucky.

“Well I hate to burst your bubble” Bucky pauses as he guides my body on top of him so I’m straddling his waist. “But Natasha and Wanda are coming by at 4 to dress you up.”

“What?” I sit up on top of him, my hands on his bare chest as I stare down at him, a mock frown on my face.

“It wasn’t my idea! Nat threatened to smack me if I said no” Bucky pouts, his blue puppy eyes staring up at me. I sigh and I slide my hands down to his shoulders, and he sighs into my mouth when I lean down and press my lips to his.

“No one wants to get smacked by Natasha” I chuckle, and he smiles, his metal hand slides up my thigh. I grin, but my eyes flick to my phone.

“Bucky! It’s 3:57!” I squeal as he flips me over onto my back and kisses my neck, his chuckles tickling my neck. I push weakly at his chest, protesting quietly as he makes his way up my neck and gently kisses me gently on the lips. Then he pulls up, a grin on his face.

“They’re here” he whispers, and a minute later there’s knocking at the door, which quickly opens to reveal Natasha and Wanda who both start squealing when they see us in bed, Bucky in-between my thighs.

“You guys are so cute!” Wanda squeals, hopping around on her feet.

“Guys! Come on!” I shout, my hand patting Bucky’s shoulder as he slides out of bed. Nat and Wanda instantly covered their eyes, because I quickly realised that Bucky was only in his boxer briefs.

“Bucky! Get some damn clothes on! I don’t want people to ogle my fit boyfriend” I jump out of bed and smack his toned ass, making him chuckle as he gestures to my body, where I quickly realised that I was only dressed in a tight pair of grey lingerie that matches Bucky’s metal arm.

“Oh God”

“Ugh, come on lovebirds. Bucky, scram, before I throw you out” Nat yells as she walks into the room with a hand over her eyes. Wanda follows with a large dress bag slung over her shoulder with multiple bags floating in behind her.

“Oh God” I repeat again as I slide on one of Bucky’s shirts which is huge on me, the ends covering my ass and top of my thighs. I look over to Bucky who leans over me to grab one his shirts, his lips near my ear.

“You look hot in my stuff” Bucky pulls back with a grin on his face. “Bye now!”

And with that, he walks out of the door. When the door clicks shut, Natasha and Wanda rush to me, bouncing on their toes in excitement.

“You guys are so cute together!” Wanda gushes.

“We are going to make you so pretty that Bucky’s mouth hits the floor” Natasha says confidently. I take one look at their face and giggle, standing up straighter.

“Alright. Let’s get started”

………………………

 

“Are you ready?” Wanda’s accented voice whispers in my ear, and as I nod she removes her hand and I look at myself in the mirror, my mouth falling open.

I was wearing a knee-length black dress which was fitted around the waist and breasts, and flared out at the bottom. There were threads of gold and red around the hem that glittered every time I moved. When my gaze lifted from my dress, I focused on my face and hair. Smiling, I can see that Natasha has applied some dark red lipstick and Wanda had put a light dust of silver eyeshadow on my eyelids.

“Wow guys” I spin around on my toes, watching how my hair is straight and untangled, done in an elaborate braid that wrapped around the back of my head and curled over my shoulder.

“You like it?” Wanda ask nervously as she puts on her own dress. I nod and she grins at me, her hands smoothing down her scarlet coloured gown that had a shimmery red bodice.

“Bucky’s eyes are gonna fall out his head” Natasha snickered, pulling up the zipper that ran up the side of her skin tight black dress, that hugged her curved figure and accentuated her red hair.

“You guys look beautiful too you know” I point out as I step into a pair of heels.

“Yeah, but we don’t have anyone to show off too” Natasha tries to wave off my compliment but I wouldn’t have it.

“Are you kidding? Don’t think I haven’t noticed you and Brucie doing your awkward eye fuck thing. And you Wan, you have a certain red skinned android that stares at you, ALL the time”

Wanda and Natasha glance at each other, then blush. I yell a cry of victory as I turn around and link my arms with their’s.

“Let’s make our boyfriends, or in your cases, unofficial boyfriend, mouths drool from our hotness!”

Nat and Wanda chuckle, and then we stride out of my room, heading towards the party. 

 

……………………..

 

I really wanted to just sneak into the ballroom and hiding in the corner until Bucky found me, but it seemed that Tony had bribed Natasha and Wanda to basically kidnap me. So instead of sneaking in, I get frog marched through the double doors, and everyone’s eyes are on me.

 

……………………………

 

My eyes were roving around the room, a glass of orange juice held in my metal hand as I looked for my beautiful girl.

“Buck?” Steve’s voice breaks me out of my reverie, and I turn to face him, a small smile appearing on my lips as I take in his tight blue suit and red tie. The perfect Captain America outfit.

“Looking good Stevie” Steve smirks as he gestures to me.

“You aren’t looking too bad yourself”

I grin. I was wearing a fitted charcoal grey suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie completed the look. I had even brushed my hair and tucked it behind my ears, making me lot presentable. And while I was lost in this, Steve gasped quietly and elbowed me, turning my head around so I saw Y/N.

She looked gorgeous, in her fitted black dress that just came to her knees, and the edges glittered red and gold in the light. She was wearing a pair of heels that she walked confidently in and her hair curled around the back of her head and down her neck and I desperately wanted to tug it, hear her moan under me.

“Go on Frosty, you don’t want another guy to snatch her” Tony reminds me as he walks past me, a smirk on his face as he watches my face contort with possessiveness. My eyes then flick back to Y/N, who looks so uncomfortable in the spotlight that it’s almost cute, her cheeks flushing wonderfully and her eyes sparkled in the light.

Growling at the thought of someone else flirting with Y/N, I walked towards her through the crowds, watching her intently as Wanda and Natasha are still flanking her. As I come closer from behind her, Wanda turns around and catches sight of me, a smile tugging at her lips. She then pokes Natasha, who then elbows Y/N. She turns around slowly, and when her eyes meet mine a grin tugs at her lips. Her eyes look up and down my body, her cheeks flushing even more.

“Hey Bucky” She says almost shyly, and a squeak of surprise falls out of her mouth when I sweep forward and pick her up, my arms wrapped around her lower thighs and my face is level with her breasts. As I swing her around, her hands clamp onto my shoulders as she laughs, stray hairs being blown back. After a couple of seconds, I let her down and her eyes sparkle up at me, her cheeks flushed from adrenaline.

“Bucky!” She admonishes as Natasha and Wanda snicker and all the other Avengers watch with grins or smirks on their faces.

“You needed a little pick-me-up” Y/n snickers at my pun, and she presses a kiss to my lips.

“Bucky Barnes, pun master” She teases, and I shrug

“What can I say? You changed me for the best” I grin, and press another kiss to her lips. When she pulls back from me, she looks into my eyes, but then her eyes flick to something behind me.

“Oh my God, they placed the ice statues in here” she gasps, and I smirk. “How?”

“Well the rest of the Avengers loved them, and since Tony found out that they didn’t melt, he set them up on pedestals in here. Everyone loves them”

Y/N pulls me gently towards the far corner of the room where a familiar ice statue stands.

“Now, why is the most beautiful statue here in the corner?” Y/N teases, and I feel myself blush.

“I asked for it to be here. I may different from when I first met you but I’m still a bit of recluse, especially when it comes to big public displays like that” I wave a hand at the statue with a fond smile on my face.

“Well, what about this big, public display” Y/N teases me, tugging at my suit.

“Well, I have to be pretty for you some time” I tease, and Y/N snorts.

“Believe me Soldier, you are pretty, all the time” Y/N leans forward and is just about to kiss me when a large hand hesitantly taps at her shoulder.

 

………………………

 

I am just about to kiss Bucky when a large, yet hesitant hand taps my shoulder. I turn around to see an ashamed looking Thor standing there in a suit.

“Lady Y/N, I am truly sorry to interrupt you, but I desperately needed to apologise”

“Thor, buddy, what do you need to apologise for?” I ask, looking up into his eyes which are filled with sadness.

“I needed to apologise for my brother, how he caused your powers to flare up like they did. And, uh –“ he hesitates and his eyes flick down to the floor, then back up to me. Then he steps aside, to reveal Loki in a dark green suit, his eyes looking at me sadly.

My nose flares as I step directly in front of Bucky, reaching one hand behind me which Bucky grabs, with his metal hand no less.

“Loki” I state, and he goes to take a step forward, but Thor’s arm blocks him. Loki shoots him a look but steps back again.

“Y/N, I am truly sorry about what I did. I was just so unused to someone truly being kind to me that I didn’t know how to react. And when I saw what you had with Barnes, I wanted to have you. I wanted to keep someone that was kind to me close to me. I didn’t want to lose you to Bucky. So I said the things I said. And I’m sorry” Loki looks away, his cheek twitching as his teeth ground together, waiting for my words.

“Loki, I told you before. I’m willing to forgive you. But you need to show me that you are worth forgiving. Do you understand?” I step closer to him, and his eyes flick up to mine.

“I understand, Lady Y/N” He repeats, his voice tired as Thor guides him away, sending an apologetic look over his shoulder. I sigh, leaning my head back against Bucky when he wraps his arms around my waist.

“How can you forgive him?” Bucky was truly just curious as he asked, and I chuckled.

“Because I truly think that he can be good. Pushing him away after giving him kindness isn’t going to make him better” I say, and his arms tightening around me.

“If he tries to take you from me again, I will kill him” he growls in my ear, and I smile, turning around in his arms.

“Don’t worry, I will kill him too if he does that too” I give him a peck on the lips, and his eyes light up with an idea.

“Kitten, I think you need another pick-me-up” Bucky teases as he pulls me towards the dance area in the middle of the room.

“Oh, wow there, Buck. Take a sec. I can’t dance” I shake my head vigorously.

“Nonsense Doll. Dancing is the easiest thing in the world when you have me as a teacher” Bucky says calmly as he holds my hands and pulls me to the edge of the dance floor. He then places my hands around his neck, and his hands settle on my waist, his grip firm, yet soft.

“Now, step on my feet”

“What? No, I don’t want to ruin your fancy shoes” My eyes flick down then back up to his smile.

“Doll, I can always get Tony to get me a new pair, especially after he hears that I helped teach his kid how to dance. You’re officially his kid now. Y/N Stark” Bucky starts to sway, his hands guiding my hips to do the same. I chuckle at his words, my eyes focusing on his chest as I smile.

“And you want to know something funny? For some reason, the adoption office they went to for the papers insisted that there be two ‘parents’ to take care of the kid, so now Steve and Tony are officially your parents” He smirked, and I giggled, thinking about Tony and Steve being parents.

While I was distracted with my own thoughts, Bucky had started stepping back and forth, and in my distracted state I followed along. When I finally snapped back to reality, we were stepping back and forth in what I presume was the box step.

“See kitten? Easy as pie with me” Bucky grins at my shocked face, and he lifts me into the air and twirls me around, making me laugh with giddiness, then he puts me down again.

“Buck, that’s always amazing every time you do it” I say breathlessly as he pulls me closer to him.

“Then I will always do it. To lift your spirits up” Bucky snickers again at his pun. Then he grabs my right hand with his metal hand, and he places my left hand on his shoulder while his flesh right hand settled on my waist.

“Now just follow me” Bucky pulls me closer to him, and I rest my head against shoulder.

“I will follow you anywhere, James Buchanan Barnes” I whisper into his chest, and I know that he heard me when we stop dancing and his arms wrap around me, pulling me closer to him.

“Doll, I will love you for as long as you love me, and even longer” Bucky pulls back slightly so he can look me in the eyes.

“To the end of the line?”

I look into his eyes, and I realise how much those six words mean to him. He and Steve had said those words to each other and they had stuck together for all this time, even when Steve was frozen and Bucky was a killer assassin. If I didn’t say these words back, I knew what it would mean to him.

I smile gently at him, and I use my power to create a beautiful, deep red rose in the palm of my hand, which I then slip into his lapel. He smiles to himself, looking back up to me with glistening eyes.

“To the end of the line”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last chapter unless you guys REALLY want to read some more. If you do, please send in some suggestions . THANKS GUYS!!


	14. I won't let anyone but you kill me. Deal?

Moaning, I gradually wake up, vaguely aware that there was an annoying beeping noise coming from my left side which must have been the thing that had woken me up in the first place. With my eyes still close, I roll over in the bed, away from the wonderful warmth on my right hand side and shriek when I fall of the bed with a thud.

“Shit” I mutter as I roll onto my back, my arm tugging at the sheets that had fallen off the bed with me, covering myself with them.

“Doll? What are you doing?” Bucky’s voice is raspy and confused, and when I force my eyes open I see his face peering over the edge of the bed, an adorable confused smile on his face.

“I don’t know Buck, I kinda just fell off” I sigh, rolling my eyes as he laughs. Groaning, I close my eyes again, and when I hear rustling on the bed, I don’t pay attention to it, but I hum when a familiar weight settles on top of my thighs.

“Hi Bucky” I murmur, and I hear his beautiful chuckle reverberate through his thighs and into mine.

“How you feeling, kitten?” I open my eyes and I reach up and wrap my arms around his neck, prompting him to come closer, and he obliges, resting his arms on either side of my face.

“I am SO tired” I groan, and he snickers, running his fingers through my hair.

“Last time I checked you were sleeping so peacefully, what woke you up?”

“Some stupid beeping noise” I mutter as I gesture above me, and I whine as he pulls away from me, looking at the wall where he fiddled with a few buttons.

“Kitten, the beeping you heard, it was a message, telling us both that we have a mission tonight. I guess they knew us well enough that we would be together” He smiles down at me, and my mouth falls open.

“I have a mission?”

“Yep. But it says it an easy one, and everyone will be there” Bucky reassures me, pulling me up so we are face to face. “I’ll be there. I’ll keep you safe”

I nod, and I lean forward and press my lips to his, my arms hooking around his neck.

“Mm sweetheart, we’ll never get there if you keep doing that” Bucky murmurs into my mouth, his hands roaming down my ribs and sliding under the edge of my tank top that I had worn to bed. I moan, and he gently lays me down again, and I can feel his erection press against me through his boxer briefs.

“God, I need you Bucky, want to show everyone that I’m yours” I whisper into his ear, and he growls, nipping my neck.

Another beeping noise goes up above my head, and his head flicks up, his eyes reading the screen in the wall behind me, and he smiles down at me.

“We have a 20 minute warning, till we have to go to a debriefing meeting about the mission” I nod at his words as I run my fingers through his long hair, tugging gently which makes him moan deep in his throat.

“I want you Bucky, fucking need you” I whimper, and he grinds down on top of me, his length now grinding against my core through my thin cotton panties.

“You want me to take you hard, baby doll?” He pants into my ear, and I whine, my hips bucking up against him.

“Hard, please Sergeant, fucking take me. Make everyone know I’m yours” I beg, my back arching up into him.

“You are mine Y/N. No one will ever take you from me” Bucky growls, ripping away the cotton panties and entering me in one thrust, making me cry out with pleasure.  
“I’m yours”

 

. …………………..

 

Eighteen minutes later we enter the meeting room, our hands twined together. My face was flushed slightly and when I sat down I shifted, trying to keep myself from whining in pleasure. Because in the 15 minutes that we were together in my room, he had taken me rough, and I loved it. He had made me come at least three times, and he had came in me twice. And as a result of that, sitting down was a mix of pleasure and pain. He had also sucked large hickies on my neck and under my jaw, high enough that it wasn’t easy to cover, and I could clearly see Tony studying my neck.

Bucky noticed me shifting in my chair and smirked, his flesh hand coming up to cup the nape of my neck, squeezing gently. I lean back into his hand, and I catch Tony’s eye, who smirks.

“I should get your room soundproofed” He chuckles as I blush, my eyes flicking to Bucky who is smiling broadly, which makes me smile as well.

“Hey Y/N, what happened to your neck?” Tony said loudly, obviously trying to get me to blush even more, but I refuse to be embarrassed.

“Don’t ask me, ask Bucky. It was Bucky’s mouth that did it” I smirk when I hear Bucky cough, his cheeks flushing as he squeezes the nape of my neck. And when I hear Tony choke, I laugh.

“Sorry Dad” I snicker, and Tony instantly forgets his embarrassment and smiles at me, his eyes lit up.

“Alright guys, listen up!” Steve’s voice draws all of our attention to him. He’s standing in front of the room in his Captain America outfit, his shield on the table in front of him.

“We have a mission, a relatively easy one compared to others we’ve had. And Fury has decided that he wanted us to bring Y/N along, to see how’ll she’ll do” Steve looks at me with a gentle smile, and I smile back. Then I look around and I see that Tony has a small scowl on his face.

“Tony, what’s up?” I ask Tony, my eyebrows drawn together in confusion. He doesn’t answer, and I suddenly understand what he’s upset about.

“Tony, it’s meant to be an easy mission, just like Steve said. What could go wrong?”

 

………………………..

 

About five hours later, I’m bouncing up and down on my toes in the kitchen, staring down at the kitchen table as I examine the daggers that Tony had given me, as well as a pistol that was mandatory for everyone to carry with them. In my back pocket was a burn phone, and I had already memorised Bucky’s burn phone number, as well as Tony’s.

“Are you okay Doll?” I look up at the sound of Bucky’s concerned voice, and I take in the sight of Bucky leaning against the doorframe, dressed in his black Winter Soldier uniform, his dark hair framing his face.

“Tony gave me a gun” I say in a neutral voice, staring down at the gun, watching how the light shines of the polished metal. I don’t notice that Bucky draws closer to me till he is standing on the other side of the kitchen table, and he reaches over and grabs my hands in his, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles onto the backs of my hands.

“You don’t have to use the gun, Y/N. It’s only there as a backup” Bucky reassures me, and I nod, giving him a small smile.

“Yeah I know. It’s still weird to carry one around though” I sigh, and Bucky walks around the table, drawing me into his embrace, and I nuzzle his neck, breathing in his scent.

“Do you want me to help you gear up?” Bucky asks gently and I nod. Smiling gently, he pulls back and holds me at arms-length. Then he reaches over and grabs the knives, gently sliding them into their sheaths, one on the outside of each of my thighs, and another one in a sheath on the small of my back, his fingers skimming over my body.

He then grabs the pistol, and after giving me a reassuring kiss on the lips, he places it in the pistol holster on my hip. His hand comes up and cups my cheek, locking gazes with me.

“Y/N, it will be alright. I will be with you the whole way, and if I can’t be there, Tony or Steve will be with you. I promise” Bucky traces my lips with his fingers, looking into my eyes, searching for fear, or sadness, or reluctance, but all he could see determination, and adoration and love.

“I love you Bucky” I say earnestly, wrapping my arms around him in a hug which he reciprocates. 

“I love you too Y/N. Now come on, everyone else is waiting”

 

………………………

 

I looked over at Y/N, watching how she fiddled with the edge of her black, flame-proof shirt, how her black flame-proof leggings clung to her legs, and how her left leg jumped up and down in agitation, her combat books clicking against the plane floor. I smiled to myself as her nose scrunched in concentration as she summoned a ball of fire in her palm, and then tendrils of ice appeared in the centre of the fireball, the fire just swirling around the ice.

Desperately trying to hide my smile, I move my foot slightly and nudge hers, making her eyes flick up to mine and causing her free hand to clamp down over the ball of fire and ice, making it disappear.

“How difficult is it to do that?”

She smiles to herself, pulling away her hands to reveal a beautiful flower in her palm, the petals are blue as an ocean. She shows it to me, and I stroke a petal, revelling in the gold veins of light that follows the heat of my finger.

“It’s not so hard anymore. Sometimes I have a bit of trouble using multiple powers at once, but I’m working on it. But – “ She trails off, quickly taking out a notebook from a hidden pocket and presses the flower flat between two pages, then she slips it closed and back into her pocket. As she closes it, I see flashes of pictures of us, but she doesn’t mention it, so I don’t either.

Coughing, Y/N grabs my attention, and as I watch, she raises her hand and levitates a waterbottle from between a sleeping Sam’s legs, with it only slipping a few times before she drops it in a sleeping Tony’s lap. He jerks up in surprise, looking around but Y/N quickly turns around and presses her lips to mine, effectively making Tony’s eyes quickly skim over us, not suspecting Y/N or me.

I pull back from her with a grin on my face, matching her smile.

“I manipulated the air around the bottle. So I practically have telekinesis” She whispers dramatically, and I chuckle, pulling her into my lap which makes her squeak and her arms instinctively wrap around my neck.

“You are amazing Y/N” I tell her, wrapping my arms around her waist, and she grins.

“So are you” she leans her forehead against mine, and we both close our eyes, relishing in each other’s company.

Sighing, I pull back from her, and fake pout at her.

“We’re landing” I sigh, and a minute later, the plane shakes as it lands. Everyone quickly gets up, and Y/N and I do the same.

“Just stick behind me, ok kitten?”

She nods, and we walk out with the others, into a parking lot where a distant warehouse looms, it’s windows dark. I stand still, just behind Steve, searching the area for any sign of danger, for anyone who might hurt my Doll.

“Okay guys, it’s a quick in and out, search for any helpful information and take out any HYDRA soldiers that may be around. And remember, keep an eye out for everyone” Steve turns around and tells the group, his eyes lingering on Y/N from over my shoulder.

“Now, Y/N, this is just an observation mission for you. I want you to stay back from the fighting. Promise?” Steve asks, and I feel Y/N’s hand slip into mine.

“I promise, Steve”

Steve nods, gesturing for everyone to follow him as he walked towards the warehouse.

“Tony, Vision, take the sky, keep an eye out from above” Steve’s voice comes from the earpiece in my ear that had been standard issue for every mission. I could still sense Y/N’s presence by my side, but I kept my head rotating back and forth, searching for any danger. And danger did appear. And funnily enough, it was Y/N that saved me and the rest of the avengers from danger.

“Shit” she had muttered as she ran in front of me and everyone else and summoned a thick wall of water that caught five grenades that had been shot by a grenade launder, or five to be exact. Grunting, she scrunches the water into a sphere with the grenades inside, and kept it as a sphere as they exploded.

“Damn” She pants, turning back to me with a smile as she bounded up and down on her toes, her body obviously running on adrenaline. “God damn!”

I grin back at her then Steve yells out, and everyone starts to run forward, using their various weapon and powers to take out a wave of HYDRA soldiers swarms out of the building.

“Be careful Y/N!” I yell to her as I run forward, grabbing her hand and pulling her with me.

“Bucky, you need to be careful too, they are going to want you back” Y/N yells back, her lips set in a scowl.

“But they will not take you from me. Never”

I pull her into a chaste kiss before I let go of her hand, and we both start to fight for our lives, and our teammates.

For the next couple of minutes, it’s a blur of blocking attacks from the HYDRA soldiers and then their deaths by my hand. It was a flurry of jumping and dodging, punching and kicking, grabbing guns and snapping necks. Occasionally I would catch a glimpse of Y/N, and what I saw made pride blossom through my chest.

She was using her powers, almost on automatic, summoning fireballs at one time, throwing icicles another time, and even creating a man sized tornado and let it rip through a squadron of HYDRA soldiers.

As I fought my own batch of soldiers, I couldn’t help but think of how amazing Y/N was, how powerful she was with her powers, and how she chose me, out of all people. She could have chosen anyone to be with, to give her love, but she chose me, a broken super soldier.

“BUCKY!”

I was shaken out of my daze when Y/N shouted out my name in panic and I saw a HYDRA soldier aim a gun at me, and to my surprise, someone shoots him from over my shoulder, a red hole appearing between his surprised eyes.

I whip my head around and lock eyes with Y/N, her pistol held out in front of her and aimed at the soldier that she had just shot. Her eyes were cold and determined, and only when I ran towards her did her eyes show emotion. Grabbing her around the waist, I pull her down behind a large chunk of wall and crouch next to her, cupping her face with my hands.

“Thank you Doll. Are you okay?”

She nods, smiling weakly at me.

“I’m not going to let some stupid soldier kill you. If you die, I will bring you back and kill you myself, do you understand?” She says angrily, gripping my shoulder.

“I promise not to let anyone but you kill me. Deal?” I chuckle, and she nods, a smile on her face.

“Deal. I love you Bucky. Don’t forget that”

“I won’t” I promise. And with one last kiss, we jump up and join the fight again. After a few minutes I get drawn away from the group, fighting at least five soldiers at one time. When I take them all out, I look around, and freeze when I see a figure standing in the doorway of the nearby warehouse, and I recognise his face.

“Steve, one of the scientists that trained me, he’s here” I stutter, my metal hand clenching subconsciously, and I stare at the scientist’s face, which is twisted into a sneer. I look around and find Steve in the crowd of soldiers, and I see that Y/N was sticking close to him.

“Bucky, it’s alright. Go get him, we’ll be alright” Steve soothes as he whacks a soldier in the face with his shield. Perplexed, I look back and forth between the scientist and the Y/N, finally focusing on Y/N as she sets a soldier on fire.

“Bucky, I’ll be alright. Go get that son of a bitch!” Y/N yells through the earpiece, her eyes locking with mine.

That’s what helps me decide, her determined look. So, with a nod, I set off in a sprint, heading towards the door that the scientist disappeared into.

I run through the door and sprint down multiple corridors as I chase the scientist, and I eventually end up in a small room with computer screens set up on the wall, and the scientist is just standing in the middle of the room, a sick smile on his face.

“Ah, Winter Soldier! So nice of you to join me” The man exclaims, and he clicks his fingers and the door snaps shut, and I can hear locks inside it, effectively locking me in with the scientist.

“I know you, but I don’t remember your name” I snarl, and the man has a fake look of shock on his face.

“You don’t remember my name? I thought you would have remembered me, considering that I was the one that attached your arm, and trained you to use it”

“Your name, god damn it!” I yell, and the man smiles.

“Alexander Pierce”

I cry out as images flashed through my mind, images of Pierce smiling as he attached my metal arm to my shoulder, soldering the skin and metal together and attaching to severed nerves in my arm to the metal insides. I stumble slightly, and I shake my head, glaring up at Pierce’s smiling face.

I growl and I start to walk towards him but the computer screens catch my eye, or more what was playing on it. It was footage of the Avengers, of me, or so I thought. As I watched, I realised that half the screens were live, and I realised that it wasn’t me that was being focused on, it was Y/N.

“What is this! What do you want with her?” I yell at Pierce, taking another step forward to him, but he doesn’t flinch, he just gestures to the screens.

“Keep watching. Something good is about to happen”

I look at him suspiciously, but he shrugs, and gestures to the screen. Frowning, I look towards the screen, and my eyebrows pull together in confusion as I watch.

I could see that the subject of the live footage was Y/N, and you were using your powers as an extension of your body, sending out balls of flame from her palms and sending shockwaves by stomping her foot. Stepping closer, I realize that none of the Avengers were near her, they had been drawn away from her, and she was fighting at least 10 soldiers by herself.

“God damnit Steve, where are you?” I whisper to myself. “Come on sweetheart, get back to Steve, Tony, anyone”

Horrified, I watch the live video as four HYDRA agents crowd Y/N, kicking and hitting her, hitting her with the butt of their guns and one of them had a knife, constantly slicing and stabbing at her. I can’t help but groan at the sight, falling to my knees as I keep watching the screen. And then someone came up behind the weak Y/N and thrust a hypodermic needle into her neck, which makes her fall unconscious immediately.

“NO!” I scream out, jumping to my feet and striding towards Pierce, my eyes ablaze, my hand raised as I go to strike, only for my hand to slam into an invisible wall with Pierce behind it.

“What the fuck” I whisper, using my hand to feel the barrier, and I suddenly realise that it’s a thick plastic barrier that extends from wall to wall, ceiling to floor. That’s why Pierce wasn’t afraid of me, because we were in two entirely different rooms.

“LET ME OUT” I roar, slamming my metal hand into the see-through wall, over and over again as Pierce laughs.

“I’m sorry James, I had to give my men enough time to kidnap your sweet, sweet Y/N” Pierce taunts, chuckling as I spun around, running to the door and slamming my fist into it, and when that didn’t work, I attempted to kick it down, and I felt a surge of victory when I put a dent in the door, but that’s all that happens.

I let out an inarticulate yell as I whirled around, catching a glimpse of HYDRA agents carrying Y/N’s limp body out of frame.

“I will kill you, you bastard!” I scream at Pierce, slamming my metal fist into the plastic, repeatedly, until a crack starts to appear. I target this spot, grinning manically as the crack spread, and Pierce finally started to look worried as he spoke into a walkie talkie and backed out of the room. I continued, and I let out a scream of triumph as the wall shattered, shards of plastic falling to ground around me.

Without a thought I sprint out of the room, blindly running through hallways till I burst out into the sunlight. I stagger slightly, but then my eyes focus on the group of Avengers standing in the middle of the parking lot, waiting for me.

I storm towards them, heading straight to Steve, who looks up, his eyes tinged with sadness.

“Buck” He starts but I hold up my hand angrily, silencing him.

“I don’t care why you weren’t with her. I don’t care why none of you were with her!” I look around madly at the group, everyone avoiding my angry gaze.

“All I want to know is how we are going to get her back”

“I – I don’t know” Steve stutters, his eyes falling to the ground. “I’m sorry Buck, we have no way to track her or the bastards that took her”

“Well, Cap, Frosty, I can track her” Tony interrupts, stepping forward towards Steve and me. I raise my eyebrows at him, and he smiles sheepishly.

“The daggers I gave her, they both have trackers in it. I couldn’t help it, she’s my daughter now” Tony admitted, and I felt my heart lifting with every word.

“Well get going Stark! We’ve got my Doll to track”


	15. how bout I call you fuck face?

“Oh fuck” is the first thing I say when I wake up, my eyes rolling into my head as a wave of electricity runs through my body, my nerves on fire as my back arches, my muscles straining. I clamp my mouth shut, fighting down the scream, blinking back the tears. After a minute or two, the wave passes, and my muscles relax, and I gasp, my breath ragged.

“Well done. No screaming, you are more disciplined than your dear Bucky Barnes” An unfamiliar voice states, but my body unconsciously strains against my restrains at the mention of Bucky’s name.

“What – What have you done to Bucky?” I slur, my eyes flicking open, then immediately squinting at the bright white lights that are beaming into my eyes.

“You really should be worries about yourself, sweetheart” The voice chuckles, and I gasp as another wave passes through me. I clench my teeth together and growl deep down in my throat until the wave passes.

“Fuck you” I hiss, and the voice chuckles again.

“Oh, I’m going to enjoy breaking your spirit” The voice comments, and I open my eyes, and they squint at the unfamiliar figure that was standing next to me, wearing a blinding white lab coat.

“Now hold still, this won’t hurt a bit” the voice soothes as the man tugs up my sleeve and holds up a hypodermic needle, the bright light making the blue liquid in it gleam. And then he sneered down at me and that’s when I realised he was lying. This was going to hurt a lot.

The pain appeared after a couple of minutes, making my blood boil as it travels through my veins. I could feel my body heating up, my nerve endings sizzling as I thrash around, straining against the restrains that strapped me to the bed. Tears start to trickle my cheeks as I hold back my scream as my body heat increases, and my hands clench into fists, my fingernails digging into my palms, hard enough to break the skin, letting my boiling blood leak down my palms. The man notices and tuts.

“Come now Y/N, just let it out, just scream, let it out. Maybe I can record it and mail it to your friends, to James” The man smirks as he sees my eyes burn with hate.

“Fuck. You. You. Old. Bastard” I snarl, my body shaking uncontrollably. And that’s when I finally started to scream. And I keep screaming until I black out, the man’s sneer the last thing I see.

 

……………………..

 

I groan as I wake up from unconsciousness, yet again. I slowly sit up, peering around the concrete cell that I had been dumped in. Sluggishly, all my memories come pouring back into my mind. Kissing Bucky on the plane shielding the team from the grenades, screaming out Bucky’s name, shooting the soldier, fighting with Steve as Bucky ran after the scientist, then getting separated from the rest of the Avengers, desperately wishing that Bucky was by my side, then finally getting swarmed by the HYDRA soldiers who kept slicing into my body with daggers, then getting stabbed in the needle by what must have been a needle.

“Bucky” I whisper, running a shaking hand over my face. I twist onto my knees and use the wall to get to my feet.

“Bucky?” I say a little bit louder, stumbling over to the cell door, weakly hitting the door with my palm.

“Bucky!” I scream out, adrenaline rushing through my body as I slam my palm against the door and it flies open, and as I stare down at the door in disbelief, fire erupts in my hands, writhing violently around my hands and arms. 

“What the fuck?” I wonder out loud, watching the flames flicker blue and purple. Then my head snaps up when I hear Bucky’s cry, followed by his outraged voice.  
“What is this! What do you want with her?”

I gasp, automatically moving into a sprint as I sprint towards the sound of Bucky’s voice.

“NO!”

I can feel tears running down my cheeks as I burst through a metal door with one hit from my flaming palm, and I run into a small room, my head looking around wildly until my eyes focus on a television screen that was set in the wall in front of me. And playing on it was footage from a hidden camera, showing an angry Bucky who was slamming his metal fist into a thick plastic wall, his face set in a snarl.

“LET ME OUT!” He roared, and I whimper, walking forward and reaching out to the screen, my flames fading away as I touched the screen, my fingertips following his progress across the screen.

“Impressive Y/N. You have the fastest time that we have ever seen any of our previous test subjects” A man praises from behind me, and I whip around, my hands flaring up and my lips set back in a snarl, and when the man frowned, I realise that my eyes must be glowing.

“It’s alright Y/N, I’m not going to hurt you. Much” The man sneers, and I yell out loud, my subconscious yelling at me that this was the guy from the video that Bucky was in but my hatred took over. And I realise too late that I was trapped, just like Bucky was when I slam into a thick plastic wall.

“Fuck!” I scream out, sending fireballs as big as my head at the figure, watching it slowly melt away the plastic.

“Ah, ah, ah, none of that now” The man tuts, and the fire sprinklers set in the ceiling went off, drenching me. The idiot really thought that a little rain could put out the fire? I decided to teach him to underestimate me. Pretending to frown, I let my flames sputter out. Then, with an inarticulate yell, I leap forward and stomp my foot, sending a crack through the floor that started on my end and crept under the plastic wall and made the man jump out of the way as a hole opened up where his feet were.

“Where is Bucky Barnes!” I scream, my nerves tingling as I stomped again, watching with bright eyes as the crack ran up the wall and loosening the plastic wall.

“I’m afraid that he isn’t coming. I mean, why would he. You are practically a monster. Look at yourself!” The man yells, pressing a button on a remote he had in his pocket, and a mirror slid into view, and I look at myself, my anger slowly draining away at what I see.

The girl that I saw in the mirror had glowing blue eyes, her face pale and blank as blue veins writhed in the skin under her eyes. I cocked my head to the side, watching the girl in the mirror do the same. My nostrils flare as my eyes lock onto my reflections eyes, my ears picking up words from the man.

“Look at you sweetheart. You are an out of control, freak of nature. But I can help you. I can save you” The man says soothingly, taking another step forward towards the plastic wall, a small smile appearing on his face as I take a step towards him as well.

I start to nod slowly, but then my lips pull back in a snarl as I jump forward and shatter the plastic wall with one hand, leaping through and pinning the man to the wall with another.

“Bucky will come find me” I hiss, and the man just shakes his head.

“Then why isn’t he here yet? It’s been two weeks” The man raises his eyebrows at me. I shake my head, my eyes narrowing at him.

“No, it can’t have been that long”

“Sorry sweetheart. Have a nice nap” My hand starts to squeeze around my neck before his hand slips into his pocket and brings out a hypodermic needle, jabbing it into my neck.

 

…………………………….

 

I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling as I slow down my breathing, watching the flames lick over the concrete.

I was currently lying in the centre of a giant fire tornado, which filled the entire the room from wall to wall, ceiling to floor, and the crackling was almost music to my ears. I let my thoughts swirl around in my head, idly humming as I absentmindedly run my hands up and over the healing scars of the dagger wounds that the HYDRA soldiers had given me when my fingers encountered something I had totally forgotten about. My book.

I had made my little notebook a couple of days before we left for the mission. I had made copies of all the photos I had of my family, and Bucky. There were pictures of Beeper, and Vision, and Tony and Steve, basically everyone I had taken pictures of me. Especially centred around Bucky. I had all the photobooth photos, and the ones of Bucky and his pancakes. And it now had the pressed flower in between it’s pages. I guess the HYDRA agents must have missed it when they were two busy sending electric shocks through me and bait me to lose control of my powers by using footage of Bucky.

Sighing, I tucked it deeper into the secret pocket, and with a wave of my hand, I turn the flames into ice , and I sigh when over the cell speakers someone claps.

“Mate, you need to fuck off” I yell out, and I hear chuckling come over the speaker.

“Pierce. Call me Pierce”

“Nah, how bout I keep calling you fuck face? It suits you” I smirk but then I scream out when the floor I’m lying on surges with electricity. I pant when it’s over, my body numb and paralysed when the cell door opens and three men in HYDRA uniforms march in and lift me up, carrying me out into the hallway and onto a metal gurney which they strap me down to.

I attempt to use my powers but all that happens is a tiny flicker of fire then it’s gone. My eyes flit around in panic, and one of the HYDRA soldiers laughs coldly before they wheel me into a nearby medical room, where men and women in white suits hold large syringes of blue liquid.

“Oh ho no, don’t you dare put that stuff in me” I shout, slowly regaining the use of my limbs and I use that to thrash my limbs around as we get closer and closer to the white suits.

“It’s too late Y/N, we have already injected you with the first dose of five. You survived the first dose, so now we’ll give you the rest” Pierce walks up from behind me, looking down at me with a smile as he brandishes a syringe.

“Is this what you did to Bucky?” I whisper, a single tear rolling down my cheek. Pierce tuts gently and wipes away the tear with a gloved finger, patting my cheek gently.

“Sweetheart, this stuff will make you better than Bucky. It will enhance your powers, make you stronger. And we can train you, and you can help us take down the bad guys.” Pierce says as he wipes my arm with disinfectant, positioning the needle over a vein in my elbow, while the other scientists position the three other needles at various points of my body, my neck, my other elbow and above my heart.

“You are HYDRA. You are the bad guys” I hiss, my eyes flashing bright blue as he sighs.

“We can convince you otherwise” He smirks, as with a nod, everyone plunges the needle into my flesh, injecting me with the blue liquid.

I scream, and I get louder and louder as I feel the liquid burn through my veins, the blue liquid showing through my skin. I start to uncontrollably thrash around and multiple sets of hands descend onto my shoulders, arms and legs, pinning me down. I keep screaming even as my throat goes dry, but I can’t stop, the pain is unbearable, burning through me.

 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

 

A loud siren wails through the room, lights flashing red and Pierce swears.

“God damn it what’s happening?” He yells at a nearby security guard over my shrill, pain filled screams.

“I’m sorry sir, but the Avengers are now in the building. And the Winter Soldier is heading straight towards us”


	16. i've gone nuclear

It has been three days since Y/N was captured, and Bucky was pissed. They had just broken into an abandoned warehouse where the tracking devices had led them, and all they had found were the daggers, lying on a medical gurney in the middle of the warehouse, covered in Y/N’s blood. And we know it was hers, Bruce checked.

“What the fuck!” I yell, grabbing one of my daggers and throwing it at the wall, hard enough that the dagger sunk into the concrete to the hilt, sending cracks up the wall. Everyone is silent as they stand back, watching me with worried eyes as I walked over to her blood spattered daggers, falling to my knees in front of them, my cold eyes staring at them.

“Where is she Steve?” I whisper hoarsely as I sense Steve walking up behind me, his warm hand landing on my shoulder, squeezing gently. Steve stays quiet and a lone tear falls down my cheek when I hear Bruce awkwardly cough.

“Um, Bucky?” 

I slowly turn my head around to look at Bruce, drawing in a deep breath as I locked gazes with him. I nod at him as I wait for him to continue.

“Well, I’ve been keeping an eye out for unusual heat signatures, and, well, I found a very unusual one” Bruce says nervously as he holds up a tablet and on the screen in a basic outline of all the nearby buildings, and in what looks like a giant warehouse is what looks like a tornado of bright red.

My eyebrows raise, and Tony sighs.

“Bucky, that’s thermal imaging.” Tony catches my gaze. “The tornado, it’s made out of fire”

I look at him blankly, until it hits me.

“Fire. Y/N’s powers. She’s using her fire powers to create a gigantic tornado” I look back at Bruce.

“Well? Where is she!”

“Right on the other side of town” Bruce says calmly, and I shoot a look at Steve before I sprint out towards the doors.

“Let’s go!” I shout from over my shoulder, and I smile grimly when I hear jogging footsteps from behind me.

I am going to save Y/N.

 

………………………

 

“Bucky, Stop!”

Steve’s hand grabs my shoulder and pulls me back as I am just about to enter the warehouse’s parking lot, slamming me into a nearby wall.

“Its been three days Steve! A lot can happen in three fucking days!” I snarl at him, slapping away his hands from my shoulders. Steve finally backs off a step, and I’m about to push past him when Tony steps in front of me, a hand pushing me back.

“Back up Frosty, there is most likely an entire army in there” Tony tries to warn me, but I grin what must look like a dead man’s grin.

“I will kill everyone that gets in-between me and Y/N”

I look around Tony and I stare at the door to the warehouse until a large, armour covered Asgardian chest steps into my line of sight.

“Soldier man, I will fight with you to get Lady Y/N back” Thor booms, his face serious as he stares down at me.

“As will I” Vision announces, and Wand steps up next him.

“I can’t lose my other gal pal. I’m in” Wanda glances at Natasha, and Nat looks me in the eyes.

“Я буду сражаться (I’ll fight)”

Eventually everyone says they’re in, and Tony and Steve are the only ones left. Steve sighs, and slowly nods.

“Till the end of the line, Bucky”

“Oh alright, let’s get my daughter back” Tony says, and I nod, my eyes gleaming as I push past them, heading towards the warehouse doors.

Two minutes later I had taken out at least 40 HYDRA agents, bodies strewn around on the floor when I can hear screaming. Y/N’s screaming. I snarl and someone behind must have tripped the alarm as loud sirens started to wail, red lights flashing. But the most disturbing thing was that even though the siren was wailing loudly, I could still hear my Doll screaming.

I storm forward with Steve and Tony right behind me, and we find ourselves in a hallway, and Y/N’s scream had cut off, but not before I had found out where she was. Behind the door at the end of the hallway. I sprint forward and I kick the door open, and I freeze at the sight before me.

Y/N was strapped to a medical gurney, tears in her clothes and healed over scars on her skin. Her body was still and a dagger sticking out of her ribs, blood pooling on the gurney and dripping onto the ground. Her head had fallen to the side, her mouth still open in a scream and her eyes were dull.

“Doll?” I whispered, standing in the doorway as Steve and Tony push forward, checking for HYDRA soldiers and checking Y/N’s pulse. Tony choked as he checked her wrist for a pulse, and Steve looked back at me, his eyes brimming with tears.

“Buck” Steve starts to say but I hold up my hand to keep him from saying anything. I stand next to her body, staring down at her with a blank face, and I only realise that I’m crying when tears fall onto her. I harshly brush them away as I grab the dagger and gently pull the dagger out of her body, setting it to the side as I caress her face, choking on tears as I close her eyes, and my legs buckle, making me fall onto my knees. I slip my hand into her limp one, finally letting my emotions break through as I sob, my head leaning against her arm as I cry out.

“Oh God Y/N, I’m sorry, so fucking sorry” I choke out, my metal hand bending the bar of the gurney’s railing when I hear a gasp, but I’m so buried under my grief that I ignore it.

And that’s when I feel it, gentle fingers running through my hair, and Y/N’s hand that I’m holding grabs my hand back.

“Bucky?”

My head jerks up in disbelief as my eyes meet Y/N’s beautiful gaze, my mouth falling open as I reach out with my metal hand, brushing a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, more tears falling down my cheek.

“Y/N?”

Y/N’s face softens as she hears my wrecked voice, and she pulls me into her arms, and I bury my face into her neck, sobbing.

 

………………………………

 

“Buck” I start to say, but I cut myself off when Bucky’s hand comes up, his face carefully set in a blank expression, but is quickly betrayed when tears start to fall down his face. I take a step back, and I pull Tony back when he goes to step towards Y/N.

I shake my head at him, and I watch as Bucky gently eases the dagger out of Y/N’s body and places it to the side. I nearly step towards him when he falls to his knees, and this time it’s Tony who pulled me back.

“He needs to grieve Steve. We all do” Tony chokes, but he pauses at my shocked expression.

“Steve?”

I shake my head as I take step forward, my eyes flicking down to Bucky’s shaking body then back up to Y/N’s limp body. I swear I had just seen Y/N’s face twitch. 

“Oh God Y/N, I’m sorry, so fucking sorry” I hear Bucky cry out, and I hold back a shout when Y/N lets out a gasp, her chest heaving in deep breaths as he eyes fly open, rolling around wildly until the settle on my face. My eyes flick down to Bucky’s sobbing body and I realise that Bucky hadn’t heard her. Y/N follows my gaze and tears brim in her eyes as she looks down at Bucky’s bent head.

She gently lifts up her free hand and runs it through Bucky’s hair, Bucky’s body freezing at her touch

“Bucky?” Y/N’s voice is small and husky, and Bucky’s head whips up, his metal hand coming up to brush her hair behind her ear.

“Y/N?”

My jaw tightens at the sound of Bucky’s wrecked voice, and Y/N had caught it too as she pulled him up and into her arms, Bucky’s sobs muffled by her neck.

 

…………………….

 

“No, please, don’t do this” I plead, my body still shaking uncontrollably from the blue liquid the scientists had injected me with. Pierce looked down at me as he positions the dagger over my body, the tip of it piercing my skin.

“Sorry sweetheart, but this is the final test. It’s just a shame that the Avengers are taking you, but don’t worry, we’ll come get you. That’s a promise”

I frantically shake my head as I try to summon my powers but Pierce shoves the dagger into me before I get the chance. I gasp, my torso muscles tensing around the blade as I feel blood leak out of me.

“Fuck you” I hiss, Pierce’s laugh the last thing I hear before darkness overtakes me.

 

“Oh God Y/N, I’m sorry, so fucking sorry”

I gasp as the blackness recedes from my mind, my eyes flying open as I realise that the dagger is no longer embedded in my flesh, in fact, it seems like there is no wound there at all. My eyes flick around frantically until I look to the side and I see Steve, his eyes wide, and then I see Tony behind him, his hand frozen halfway through dragging down his face.

My eyes focusing back on Steve’s face, I see his gaze flick down, and when I follow his gaze I choke, my eyes tearing up as I see Bucky’s head bent over my body, his body shaking with quiet sobs, his metal hand bending the gurney railing.

Slowly, I lift my free hand and tangle it in Bucky’s hair, massaging his head gently as I grab Bucky’s hand which was in mine.

“Bucky?” I whisper, my voice husky, and I gulp when Bucky’s head whips up, his tear stained face pale as his blue eyes search my face.

“Y/N?”

My heart breaks at Bucky’s voice and I pull him into my arms, my hands tightening around his body as he buries his face in my neck, his sobs muffled by my skin.

“Oh sweetheart, it’s okay, you found me, it’s okay” I whisper and he shakes his head.

“I was so worried Doll, about what they did to you” Bucky pulls back and looks at me, then rushing forward, his lips crashing against mine in a desperate kiss. His hands tangle in my hair and I moan, my own tears falling down my face as I relish in his touch.

“That’s something for another time sweetheart” I smile, then I freeze, my body tensing as my heart speeds up, and Bucky notices.

“Doll? What’s wrong?”  
“I- I- shit I don’t know. My body, it’s burning!” I hiss, my nerve endings burning, and I gasp when I look down and I can see my veins glowing blue through my skin, the colour pulsing as it travelled up from my hands and up my arms.

“Oh God, Buck, you need to get out of here!” I shout as I try to move back from Bucky, my mind working violently as I feel power building up in my body. But my eyes widen when Bucky refuses to move.

“Y/N, tell me what’s wrong!”

“No time! Please go! Hide! Tony!” I plead to Tony, and he must have seen the panic in my eyes as he grabs Steve and they both pull Bucky away, who is shouting, his eyes focused on me as my body shudders, my eyes glowing as I slide back to lie fully on the gurney.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I hear the door slam shut, and I scream as the power continues to build up inside of me, then explodes out of me through my hands in the shape of flames, burning everything in the room to a crisp, making glasses explode and plastics melt, material melting. Even the door gets blown out and I hear swearing, then rushed footsteps coming towards me.

I open my eyes to see Bucky’s worried face, and then he picks me up in his arms, and I start to sob, my arms wrapping around his neck as I whisper into his ear.

“Nuclear. They have turned me nuclear”


	17. I don't want to hurt my family

My body was trembling when Bucky sat me down on the medical gurney, and my nose flared and my eyes widened when Tony started to attach wires to my skin.  
“No, no,no” I whisper to myself, my hand clenching into fists as Tony picked up a hypodermic needle.

“Doll, it’s alright, I’m here” Bucky interrupted my thoughts, his flesh hand sliding into mine, and he gasps in surprise and pain when I squeeze his hand in a death grip. His eyes study my face and he think of how I’m reacting to needles and the fact that it was HYDRA that kidnapped me and his eyes widen.

“Y/N, what did you get injected with?” Bucky cups my face and turns my head so I look at him. I choke back a hysterical sob as I lean into his touch.

“Blue liquid. Set of 5 needles. It burned Bucky, God it burned” I push back tears but when Tony came close to me with a needle my hand flared up with flames. Tony had to jump back and he looked at me with shocked and sad eyes.

“I- i- I’m sorry Tony, but I can’t do needles right now.” I explain, and he nods, his eyes flicking up to Bucky’s face behind me. I turn back around and I look into Bucky’s eyes as his face turned pale.

“Bucky?”

“I’m okay Doll I just have to go to talk to Steve for a second. I’ll be right back, I promise” Bucky says in a soothing voice and he quickly walks out of the room, stopping just out outside of the door.

“Oh wow, I can hear” I murmur to myself, and when I focus on my hearing, I can hear Bucky and Steve.

“God damnit Steve Pierce injected her with the super soldier serum!”

“Oh Buck”

“I don’t know how It’s going to affect her Steve, it’s probably very different from the stuff we were injected with!”

“Bucky it will be okay. She is a strong girl she has control”

“I love her Steve, I don’t want to lose her”

“Well, go in and be with her, jerk”

“Punk” 

Bucky reenters the room with a small smile on his face, and he instantly walks to my side, grabbing my hand and cupping my cheek.

“God I was gone for two weeks at least” I murmur to myself, and when I hear Bucky grunt in confusion I look up.

“That’s what Pierce told me. Two weeks of torture and hoping you would come”

“What? No sweetheart it’s been three days” Bucky’s hand cups my face, and I sigh, my eyes closing

“They tortured me Buck, with electricity and the sound of your voice” I choke, Tony silently leaving the room to give us some privacy. Bucky’s metal hand slipped from my face and fell down to the medical bed railing, gripping it so tightly that he warped the metal, leaving fingerprints in the metal.

I whimper in the back of my throat and that snaps Bucky out of his daze, his eyes softening as he sits on the bed and pulls me into his lap, his arms wrapping around my waist.

“Oh Doll, it’s okay, Im not mad at you sweetheart I promise” Bucky whispers into my hair as I slowly relax against him, my hand grabbing his knee to convince myself that he was real. I slowly became aware that the room temperature was dropping and that the veins in my hands were glowing blue.

“Buck please, you need to leave. My powers” I struggle out of Bucky’s grip and I push him off the bed, but he stands next to me, shaking his head.

“Im not letting you get hurt again”

“Buck, I have no control over it. I don’t want to hurt the people around me. Please” I gasp, tears falling down my cheeks. He looks down at me uncertainly and I nod. With a grim look on his face, he slowly walks out of the room and closes the door, to my relief.

“JARVIS, please video record this and send it to someone we trust in SHIELD, with a message. ‘come get me’”

“Of course”

So, with a scream, my powers flood out of my body and it’s like a bomb went off, but a bomb made out of ice. Everything was shattered, there were sharp icicles everywhere and the concrete walls were cracked.

I groan, flexing my hands as Bucky rushes in, his footsteps silent as he rushes to my side.

“Doll, are you alright?” 

“I’m tired of this Bucky! I just want to go home” I cry out, jumping off the gurney, and I grab it, flipping it into a wall. I yell out an inarticulate cry as I spin around and punch the wall, making it crumble.

“Doll, please!”

I turn around, my eyes glowing as I look at Bucky, my whole body trembling, as tears fall down my face.

“What’s happening to me Bucky!”

“Y/N, it’s the serum. It’s increased your powers and your strength. Believe me, I know. It happened to me and to Stevie” Bucky pleads, grabbing my hands in his and pressing a desperate kiss to my lips, which I desperately return, my hands threading in his hair. I pull back, my breath heaving as I lean my forehead against his.

“Bucky, I love you so fuckin much, but I might have to go away for a while. I need to learn to control my powers and I’m sorry but I don’t want to hurt you or Tony or anyone el – “ Bucky cuts me off with a kiss, making me moan in confusion.

“Doll, I get it. I understand, hell, I did the same thing” Bucky reassures me, and I cringe when I hear heavy footsteps coming down the hallway.

“Bucky, whatever happens now, know that it was me who did it, and I did it because I love you. Remember that” I say urgently, and Bucky nods in confusion, and he goes to ask something when the door opens, and a man walks in, with Tony on his heels.

“Hi there, I’m Phil Coulson, from SHIELD” Phil walks up to me and holds his hand out for a handshake. I glance over at Bucky and I take a small step forward, smiling gently when Bucky’s metal fingertips remain on the small of my back, grounding me.

“Y/N Stark, nice to meetcha” I shake Phil’s hand, and I smirk when Tony straightens up when I call myself Y/N Stark.

“I received your video. Do you still want me to obey your message?” Phil’s eyebrows rise.

 

“Y/N, what is he talking about?” Tony nearly shouts, and I send a glance his way before I turn back to Phil.

“I will go willingly and peacefully, but I would like to negotiate the terms, if you wouldn’t mind” Phil nods and I go to follow him out of the room, but two hands grab both my arms, turning me back around.

“Y/N, what the hell are you doing?” Tony yells, a furious look on his face. I ignore him and I look at Bucky, who has an angry look on his face but understanding in his eyes.

“I’m protecting my family Tony, the people I love. You have to respect that please” I beg, and Tony’s mouth opens and closes, staring at me. I look back at Bucky, and hesitantly I lean in and press my lips to his lips. I pull back and I look into his sad eyes, and with a sniff I walk out the door, following Phil into a nearby room.

“So, Coulson, you watch the whole thing?” I comment as we both sit down at a table, facing each other. He nods, and stares at his hands before looking up at me.  
“Why would you send us that video. Why do you want us to keep you in containment?”

“Because any strong emotion triggers my powers like a bomb, and I cant control it. Not yet. If you lock me up in containment, alone, then I can concentrate on controlling it” Phil is nodding at my words, his eyes studying my face.

“And what were these conditions you wanted to negotiate?”

I stare down at my hands in thought for a couple of minutes before I look up again.

“Firstly, I’m guessing you’ve seen the Hulk containment unit? Yeah?” Well, I would like something like that, bigger of course, and with just a few basics, a cot, separate bathroom and preferably a punching bag”

“I’m sure we can manage that. Anything else?”

“This condition is one that I definitely want you to keep” I wait for him to nod before I continue.

“Everyone is welcome to come see me, But I don’t want any contact with them. I don’t want to see them, or talk to them. They can see me, but I can’t see them. Got it?” Phil looks slightly shocked but nods.

“And third?”

“Third, I get 24 hours to say goodbye”

Just after I saw that, the door bursts open and Bucky comes storming in, heading straight towards me as he pulls me up and presses my body into his as he presses his lips hard against mine, his hand on the back of my neck so I can’t pull away. When he finally pulls away I’m panting, my face bright red as I look over at Phil, who is stoically staring at the table.

“Doll, I have you for 24 hours, I am going to fucking use it” Bucky growls as he kisses me again and I squeak, my hands running through his hair. Phil coughs and stands up.

“Well, I’ll leave you too it. Y/N, I’ll see you in 24 hours”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my god beware the angsty smut that's going to be up next


	18. I'll be here when you wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY GOD THE ANGSTY SMUT IS HERE!!

Bucky pushed me up against my bedroom wall and his muscled arms caged me there, one hand beside my head while his other hand brushed my waist. He molded his body to mine and pressed his lips to mine. I whined when I felt his erection pressing up against my core through my clothes, making my chest arch against him.  
“Bucky!” I whined as he pushed his thigh between my legs and his muscled thigh presses up against my clit, massaging it.

“No, you don’t get to say what you want. Your leaving and you’re mine” Bucky growls as he pins my hands up above my head with his metal hand and his flesh hand presses my hips back against the wall, preventing me from bucking up against him. He attacks my neck and sucks and nips large hickies onto the soft skin he finds there, not letting me move as he ground up against me, his thick cock pressed up against my hip.

“Buck, please, I’m sorry” I start to say but he shushes me, his eyes gazing into mine as he gives me a gentle kiss.

“Kitten, I told you, it’s alright. But I only have 24 hours, and half of that will be taken up by me taking you”

I nod slightly, and when I press my lips to his, its like a game had just been unpaused and he kisses me back, hard and domineering as he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, moaning when his cock presses up against my core, and he chuckles in a deep voice. Before I can do anything, he’s walking over to my bed and he throws me onto it, a squeak falling out my mouth. Bucky chuckles and he crawls on top of me, and I kick off my shoes before wrapping my legs around his waist, my heels pressing into his back.

Bucky growled as he roughly ground into me, his cock pressing directly against my core as he attacked my neck, sucking hickies into my skin.

“Bucky, ungh, please” I groan but Bucky shushes me, pinning my hands above my head with his metal hand as his warm flesh hand ran under my shirt, caressing my ribs and slipping under my bra, making me shudder.

“Alright kitten, I want you to stay still. No matter what I do, stay still. Do you understand?” Bucky looks up at me through his eyelashes, and he lets go of my hands as I nod. I resist the urge to thread my fingers in his hair but I grab the bed sheets instead, making him hum in approval. Then, with a smirk, he unhooks my legs from around his waist and plants my feet on the bed, my knees bent and my panties steadily getting wetter the longer Bucky looks at me. He then quickly pulls my pants off and tosses them to the side, gazing down at my soaking panties.

“Mm sweetheart, did I cause this?” Bucky smirks as he runs the pad of his thumb over my covered pussy, making me whine as my hips buck up, my hands fisted in the sheets as I frantically nod my head. Bucky then slips a metal fingertip under the edge of my panties, slipping a finger into me. I gasp and Bucky chuckles before he pulls back his finger and I whine.

“Gotta get rid of these, Doll. In the way of what I want” he growls, sliding them down my legs, exposing me to the cool air. He gently runs his hands over my hips before he pulls me towards him, my backside nearly hanging off the bed. He drops to his knees and sets my legs over his shoulders, his cool breath making my muscles quiver.

“So beautiful, so wet for me” Bucky purrs, his hands rubbing up and down the outside of my thigh as he presses kisses up my thigh, starting from my knee and stopping just next to my folds.

“Bucky” I whine as he licks up over my folds, the tip of his tongue stimulating my clit. He chuckles and he dips his tongue into my pussy, making me moan and my thighs clench around his head. He chuckles, slipping one metal digit in long with his tongue, curling it slightly.

“Shit Bucky!”

Bucky only moans in response, his tongue playing with my clit as he slides in another two fingers, pumping them in and out as they brush over my g-spot. Soon, I was shaking and moaning as I got closer to the edge.

“Bucky, I- I- im close” I stutter, and I groan when Bucky pulls back, stroking my inner thighs as he obscenely licks his lips.

“Can’t have you coming yet, Doll. Not done with you yet” Bucky shucks off his pants and boxer briefs, his cock slapping up against his stomach. He crawls up my body and leans towards my face, and diverts so his mouth is up against my ear. He takes my earlobe in his mouth and sucks it, nipping it gently which makes me moan, my hands still clenched tightly in the bed sheets.

“Mm Doll, you can let go now” Bucky whispers in my ear, and I let out a breath, instantly letting my hands frantically roam over his body before my left hand tangles in his hair and my right hand scratches lightly over his hip. I tug at his hair and he groans into my ear, grinding down on me, his cock head slipping over my slick entrance.

“Ah, Buck please” I whisper breathlessly, and he grins, his lips grazing over my jaw as his hand slips down to his cock and gently pumps it before lining it up with my entrance, pausing as he looks into my eyes, his cool blue eyes blown open with lust. 

“I’m going to take you so hard so when you’re gone you’ll remember me” He promises me as one hand fondles my breast, the coarse pad of his thumb brushing over my nipple as he thrusts into me, making me gasp. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me as he pants into my ear, establishing a rhythm as he pounds into me.

“Ah- ah Bucky, so thick” I pant into his ear, biting down onto the tendon in his shoulder as he adjusts his position and hits my g-spot with every thrust. He hisses at my bite and lowers his head to suck my nipple into his warm, wet mouth. I cry out as I feel a familiar coiling in my stomach as I reach the height of my orgasm.

“Bucky, please, can I – can I – ngh please!” I yell out and Bucky grunts, slowing down slightly, pumping into me with deep, long strokes.

“Should you? Do you think you’ve earned it? Think you’ve earned the right to come?” Bucky growls and I shake my head.

“I’m yours Buck, I want – I need your permission” I murmur, and I hear Bucky choke a bit before he increases his pace, thrusting into me hand and fast as he tugs my hair, his lips pressing to mine.

“Come for me Baby Doll, let go” He slams into me and I scream a white wave of pleasure flows over me, and Bucky moans with me as I clench around him, making him blow his load in me, coating my pussy with his come.

Bucky works me through my orgasm but then keeps going, his hand coming down to rub circles around my over stimulated clit as he quickly pulls out of me, and with his come dripping out of me he slips his fingers of his metal hand into my stretched out pussy and pumps into me, working me towards another orgasm.

“Ngh, Bucky, I’m gonna – again” I gasp and Buck chuckles at me.

“Doing so good for me Kitten, so warm and wet” Bucky purrs, and the thing that drives me over the edge is when he sucks my nipple into his mouth and he nibbles it as he fingertips curl over my g-spot.

I come again on his fingers, screaming out with the over stimulation, my body shuddering and my muscles clenching around his fingers.

He finally lets me down from my orgasm and I go limp on the bed, my breathe hitching as Bucky’s come slick hand traces up my thigh, rubbing gently around my clit  
“Buck, I can’t” I whimper, a tear falling down my cheek as I squirm under his touch, his metal hand gently pinning me down.

“Yes you can sweetheart, one last time” Bucky promises, pressing a gentle kiss to my jaw as he adds a fourth finger, his metal fingers now warm from my core, and slick with my come. His right hand roams my breast and up to my neck, past my jaw and into my hair. He tugs my head to the side and I oblige, my eyes fluttering shut as my body involuntarily jerks up against Bucky’s touch.

“Mm Kitten, so beautiful and wrecked for me” Bucky croons, and with a cry I fall over the edge again.

“There we go sweetheart, just relax” Bucky soothes as he pulls his fingers out and crawls up to me, laying on his back and pulling me into his embrace, his metal arm wrapping around my waist as he gently pressed a kiss to my lips.

I groan and roll on top of him, straddling his waist and nestling my face into his neck, breathing in deeply as I settle myself, getting comfy. Bucky chuckles happily, kissing my head as he wraps his arms around my waist. I yawn, and Bucky chuckles again.

“You tired sweetheart?”

I nod, and he runs his hand over my shoulderblades.

“Go to sleep Doll, I’ll be here when you wake up”

“You promise?” I ask drowsily, and he nods.

“I promise”


	19. 17 hours left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my god, literally comedy, smut, angst and love all in one. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

I wake up to Bucky kissing my neck, and I quickly register his long length pressing up against my lower stomach.

“Mm Buck” I murmur, lifting my head up slightly to see Bucky’s loving eyes and smirk.

“Hey Doll. How you feelin’?”

I gently tense all my muscles and I groan at how sore I am. I shift on top of him, moaning slightly at the feeling of Bucky’s thick cock head brushing against my stomach.

“Really sore. A good sore though” I promise him, smirking when I grind down on him and he groans, biting his plump bottom lip, his pupils dilating with lust. I tenderly move down Bucky’s warm body until my face is level with his crotch. And as I lock eyes with him, I take the head of his cock into my mouth, and I slowly go down on him, sucking and hollowing out my cheeks.

Bucky moans and his hands gently thread through my hair as he guides me, his eyes fluttering closed. I let my hands roam over his thighs and I sneakily cup his balls, massaging them as he bucks into my mouth.

“God Kitten, so good for me, so good with my cock down your throat” Bucky growls, and I move my hand from his balls and I place them over his hands which were nestled in my hair, urging him to tighten his grip.

“You sure Doll? You want me to take control of my beautiful baby doll?” Bucky asks huskily, and I respond by deep throating him, making him shout out before he takes control and guides my head up and down. I sneak my hand up his body and I brush over his nipples which makes his back arch up.

Soon enough his muscular thighs are shuddering as he holds back his orgasm.

“Baby you feel so good” Bucky moans, and soon after he lets go, and I swallow every drop, helping him come down from his orgasm, and when he sighs as he comes down, I crawl up his body and lick my lips, smiling at him. He smirks back, and with his metal thumb he wipes a dribble of his come from the corner of my mouth and holds it up to my lips. I smirk back and wrap my lips around his thumb, grazing the metal gently with my teeth.

“Damn baby girl” Bucky chuckles, his flesh hand coming around to cup the back of my neck as he presses his lips to mine in a heated kiss.

“I want you to remember me too Bucky” I murmur into his mouth, and whine when Bucky pulls away, his flesh thumb brushing along my cheek.

“Y/N, I could never forget you. And I don’t know how long you’ll be gone for, but remember that it’s you and I till the end of the line”

I choke quietly at the sentiment, a tear falling down my cheek, and I let out a sob when I feel the uncontrollable power focus in my hands, making my nerves buzz. And when I hear Bucky sigh, I know that my veins under my eyes are glowing a bright, neon blue.

“I don’t want this Bucky” I start to cry as I pull away from Bucky and I step away from the bed. I summon a wall of fire around me as my hands and body start to go numb from the icicles gathering in my hands. And I scream when ice erupts from my hands, shards of ice exploding out like a bomb and thankfully the wall of fire surrounding me melts the ice before it can get to Bucky.

I end up on my knees, panting and shivering with my eyes closed, and I don’t open my eyes when I hear footsteps coming near me, and I flinch when I feel warm arms wrap around me. The warm and strong arms pull me into it’s lap and murmurs soothing words into my ear.

“Bucky?” I whisper and what I recognise to be Bucky’s arms wrap under my back and under my knees and lifts me up into a bridal carry, moving me towards the bed and gently laying me down.

“Yeah Doll it’s me, I’m here” Bucky murmurs as he quickly slides a pair of panties up my legs and onto me, and he gently manoeuvres me into one of his large sweatshirts. When he’s satisfied, he settles next to me and gathers me in his arms, warming me up.

“I’m sorry Bucky, I don’t want to leave” I say sleepily as I burrow into his arms, and he presses a kiss to my forehead.

“I know sweetheart, I know”

“Buck, how much time do I have left?” Bucky takes in a deep breath and pauses for he tells me.

“You were asleep for about six hours, so you have about 18 hours left” Bucky’s hand runs through my hair which soothes me.

“Doll, even though you won’t want to see us while you’re gone, at least take your book” I breathe in and I make a surprised noise which Bucky chuckles in response.  
“Sweetheart, I saw you take it out on the plane before you got taken”

I smile, reaching over Bucky to get to my bedside table and I pick up the little leather bound book. I gently push Bucky up the bed so he is resting against the headboard, and I crawl between his legs and I rest my back against his chest, his arms wrapping around my waist as he leans his chin on my shoulder, his warm breath in my ear. I bring my knees up slightly so I can rest the book on my thighs and I slowly open it, taking in a deep breath.

“After they kidnapped me, they tested my pain tolerance by sending waves of electricity through my body. I refused to scream and Pierce said that I lasted longer than you. He then injected me a vial of the super soldier serum. Eventually I passed out from the pain, and when I woke up, I was so confused, and I was yelling your name when I heard your voice. I flipped out and broke the door open, and I ran towards your voice, eventually ending up in a small room which had a screen in it. With you on it as you paced a small room, watching footage of me getting captured. They had used you as bait, to make me break” I pause, staring at my hands as Bucky’s breath hitches, his arms tightening around me.

“They knocked me out when I attempted to kill Pierce in that room, and I woke up in another cell. They told me over the intercom to test out my powers, and I did they were out of control, but not like how they are now. I created a fire storm which engulfed the entire room and I just layed down on the floor and looked up at the ceiling, the fire a comforting sound as I imagined you coming to rescue me. And that’s when I remembered the book. I didn’t take it out because I didn’t want them to find it, but I imagined all the pictures that were in there, of my family and my Bucky. So when I told Pierce to fuck off after he applauded me on my control, he electrocuted me through the floor which left me incapacitated. Some guards came in and delivered me to a medical room in a gurney and that’s when they injected me with four more vials of the serum, the last of a set of five. And all I could think of is that this is what you went through, tested on and changed” I choke slightly, pushing back against Bucky in an effort to get him to hug me closer, which he gladly does, burying his face in my hair as he bends his knees and presses them to my sides, completely enveloping me from every side.

“And then I was screaming, pain coursing through my veins and burning my nerve endings, my whole body changing and it fucking hurt! And then Pierce fucking stabbed me and I could feel the blood dripping out of me, my life draining away all because of one stupid piece of metal. Then blackness took over me. Then you took out that knife and I don’t know how but I healed, and then Steve and Tony were there, and you were there, clinging to me like I was your lifeline and it broke my heart. It broke my heart even more when I told you to run and you didn’t and I nearly roasted you guys. You were screaming my name and all I could think of was how I could hurt you with my powers so out of control. And then again with the ice. God, I just don’t want to hurt you” I cry out with tears streaming down my cheeks and I turn around and burrow into Bucky’s warm, strong arms, crying my eyes out as I cling to him, his arms clutched around me as he presses me to him.

“Y/N, I am so sorry that this happened to you, but I promise that I will never leave you and I will always love you, always” Bucky’s voice breaks as he tilts my head up and press a gentle kiss to my lips, his thumb brushing away the tears on my face.

“You are my beautiful girl, my Doll, my life” Bucky rests his forehead against mine and I giggle quietly when he brushes his thumb under my eyes and down to my lips, parting them gently. He locks eyes with me and I stare back, getting lost in his cerulean blue eyes, which crinkle as he smirks at me, his thumb slowly brushing back and forth over my bottom lip. Then his eyes light up with an idea.

“Sweetheart, I want to take a picture of your beautiful smile, and your beautiful eyes. I want to have something that I can look at every day that you’re gone to remind me that you’re still mine” Bucky says desperately, one hand curling around my waist, an I smile as I think of an idea.

“Buck, do you have a phone?”

“Yeah I do, but I left it in my room. Why do you ask Doll?”

“Hey JARVIS?” I call out, and Bucky’s eyebrows pull together in confusion.

“Yes Miss?”

“Can you send Beeper to Sergeant Barnes’ private quarters to get his phone please?”

“Of course Miss. Beeper will be back in five minutes” I grin and yell out a thank you as I pull back and pull him up with me, an adorable confused smile on his face.  
“Kitten, what are you doing?” Bucky smiles as I grin and I bounce slightly up and down on the mattress.

“You’ll see when Beeper gets back” I say excitedly as a plan forms solidly in my mind.

“Doll, who the hell is Beeper?”

I gasp, clapping a hand over my mouth as I scramble over Bucky to grab my phone from my bedside table, and I lie fully across his lap as I flip through my photos on my phone. I find the photo I was looking for and I show it to Bucky with a grin on my face.

“This is Beeper!” I watch Bucky study the screen, and I watch a grin appear on his face as he looks down at me, his metal hand playing with my hair. And I twist around onto my stomach on his lap when I hear a familiar beep from next to bed.

“Hey Beeper, how you doin’ buddy?” I grin down at Beeper who waves his hand in greeting and when he pushes a button on his side, a compartment pops open and in it was Bucky’s phone. I quickly pick him up and set him on the bed, and I gesture for Bucky to grab his phone. He looks at me with his eyebrows furrowed, and he gingerly reaches into the compartment, quickly pulling out his phone. As he looks up and smirks at me, he looks down again when Beeper taps his metal arm. He frowns slightly, but holds still as Beeper taps the metal again, and he beeps happily when Bucky flips his hand over and wiggles his fingers. Beeper beeps loudly and pats his palm.

“I think someone likes your arm Buck”

Bucky smiles at that, but then his attention draws back to me when I bounce impatiently in his lap.

“Alright Beeper, time to go. Thanks buddy” I thank the robot as I grab him and place him on the floor, and with a cheerful whir, he runs off. And then I excitedly press my lips to Bucky’s before I grab his phone from his hand.

“Hey JARVIS, can you establish a one-way link between my phone and Sergeant Barnes so I can send him videos I record of myself but he can’t send anything back?”  
“Of course Miss. If you could please place Sargeant Barnes and your phone into the opening that is now open in the wall, I can do that for you and have it finished in three minutes”

I grin at Bucky, and I attempt to slide off his lap but he tuts and wraps his hands underneath my thighs and picks me up, my arms and legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, our phones clutched in my hand as I bury my face in his neck as he walks towards the wall. He then does a squat and I smirk before leaning backwards and placing the phones in the slot which promptly closes. When that’s done, Bucky straightens up and moves back to the bed and turns around and sits down on the bed with me straddling his thick thighs, my hands comfortably nestled in his thick dark hair.

“So, what was that bout, sweetheart?” Bucky brushed my hair behind my ear with a gentle smile on his face as I bounce with excitement on his lap.

“well, since one of my terms is not to see you or the rest of the team, I figured I could record little video diary entries and send them to you. So you aren’t alone” I feel my cheeks flush and I look down at his chest, but I lean into his embrace when his arms wrap around my back and pulls me into his chest, his chin buried in my hair.  
“Thank you, Y/N” He whispers, pulling me back gently so he can press a kiss to my lips. It quickly gets more passionate and heated with both of our hands roaming each other’s body, and I send scratches down his back as his hands go under his sweatshirt on my body and gently squeeze my breasts, the rough pads of his thumbs swiping over my nipples making me moan and shudder into his mouth.

“Bucky” I moan, pressing my body against him as I feel him stir under me, his cock making a tent in his briefs that he had slipped on.

“Please” I whimper and he shushes me, brushing gentle fingers over my face.

“Ssh little Doll, it’s okay, I’ll take care of you” Bucky soothes as his metal hand slips between my thighs, his metal digit slipping under the edge of my panties and quickly but firmly makes circles around my needy clit. I grind down on his fingers, mewling at the sensation of his fingers as his thumb continues to circle my clit and his index finger slips into me, gently curling inside me.

“Mm, such a needy little girl for me, aren’tcha sweetheart? Making those beautiful noises for me” Bucky murmurs into my mouth as I writhe on top of him, my thighs clenching as he slips another finger in me.

“Buckyyy” I whine, my fingers tangling in his hair and pulling gently, making him moan. He stretches me open with three fingers in my wet cunt, chuckling at my attempts to get him to go by deeper by grinding down on his fingers.

“Pretty doll, do you wanna ride me?” Bucky asks gently and I nod, my head falling to his shoulder as his hands go to my waist and he guides me up, one hand quickly pulling down his briefs to let his hand and thick cock spring up, slapping against his stomach. With a gentle kiss to my lips, he positions the swollen tip of his cock at my slick entrance and gently pulls me down, both of us moaning at the feeling. I let out a breathy moan as I get fully seated on his dick, and we sit still for a few seconds, just basking in each other’s presence. Smiling, I experimentally roll my hips and cry out when my swollen clit rubs against his groin.

“So tight around me sweetheart, so warm and tight and soaking wet” Bucky murmurs, and I moan, gently pushing Bucky down on his back and placing my hands firmly on his chest to support myself as I move back and forth, spreading my legs slightly to push him deeper into me. And as I tilt my head back and let my eyes fall closed, I fail to notice Beeper pulling himself up onto the bed next to us.

“Um, Doll?” Bucky taps my thigh and when I look down at him, I instantly notice Beeper and how a flashing light on his body indicated that someone was waiting for Beeper to start a video chat.

“Beeper no!” I half shout before he presses the button and Tony’s face appears on the screen, and I sigh in relief when I realise that the camera frame was only focused on my top half, and that Tony couldn’t see below my elbows.

“Hey sweetcheeks, at least Beeper caught you with a shirt on this time” Tony comments, his face looking off camera as he talks, his face lit up with a computer screen light. Good, at least he wasn’t looking at me. 

“Um, yeah” I look down warningly at Bucky who grins an innocent smile at me, but I can see a mischievous glint in his eyes. I narrow my eyes at him and his smile grows as his metal fingers trail lightly up my thigh, making my muscles twitch.

“So, Tony” I clench my jaw as I try to distract myself from Bucky’s arousing touch on my inner thigh. “What made you call?”

Tony finally looks at me, his eyes taking in Bucky’s sweatshirt on my body and my hair tousled, my cheeks a dusky pink as I bit my lip, my eyebrow raised at him. A smirk appears on his lips.

“I just wanted to know how you were sweetheart. You disappeared after talking with Coulson and he refused to tell me where you had gone or who you had left with” Tony’s eyebrow raised as he said that last bit and I blushed even harder, a squeak in the back of my throat as Bucky’s hips jerked up into mine.

“I’m doing fine thanks Dad” I say in hope that he would get distracted by me calling him Dad but his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Well, as a Dad, I want to make sure you’re safe, especially after your power outburst. You’re in your room right?”

I clamp my hand over Bucky’s mouth as he starts to laugh and in retaliation I massage his rock hard nipple, which he returns the favour by nipping and licking at my fingers.

“Yeah, I am” I roll my eyes, hoping to pass it off as a child-irritated-by-their-parent thing but instead it was because Bucky has jerked up into me and hit my g-spot. Bucky smiled under my hand at my attempt to stay quiet, and he sneakily snuck his hand under the edge of the sweatshirt, and since it was so large on me, Tony couldn’t see the bulge of his hand coming up to cup my breast.

“And what are you doing? I hope you aren’t exerting yourself to much?” Tony smirks as I cough, my eyes flicking down as I nervously tuck my hair behind my ear, unknowingly revealing a set of dark hickies underneath my jaw. He coughs into his hand, hiding a smile.

“I -um – I’m reading a book” I stutter, and Tony nods, a glint in his eyes.

“Right – Where’s ever faithful Frosty? Is he in his room? Lying down perhaps?” Tony smirks when my jaw tightens from Bucky’s finger circling my clit and his hips moving up and down slightly, hitting my g-spot with every thrust.

“Yeah, last time I checked he was in bed”

“And you are wearing his sweatshirt why?” I look down at Bucky and grin, one hand coming up to stroke the soft material of his sweatshirt.

“It’s comfy and it smells like him. It’s comforting” I smile, but then my smile fades away, and both Tony and Bucky notice, both of them frowning.

“Sweetcheeks, what’s wrong?”

“Tony, how long has it been since my meeting with Coulson?” Bucky’s face falls as he realises what I’m thinking and he comfortingly strokes my thigh.

“About 7 hours. Why?”

“Only 17 hours left” I whisper hoarsely, absentmindedly playing with Bucky’s metal hand which had withdrawn from my breast, running my fingers up and over his palm.

“Tony, can you get everyone together for an impromptu meeting in two hours?” I watch Tony’s eyebrows pull together in confusion, all suspicion leaving his face as he studies mine.

“Of course sweetheart. What is this about?” Tony eyes are worried as I shake my head.

“You’ll find out soon Dad. Just know that it is something that is necessary” Tony sighs, but nods.

“Alright Y/N. Love you sweetcheeks” I smile gently at Tony, and I’m about to say the same but Bucky lunges up into frame and locks lips with me, my eyes wide as I make a noise of surprise. As he pulls back with a smirk on his face, and turns to face Tony who had a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Love you too Tony!” Bucky yells before I quickly end the call, burying my face in his neck as my face flushed in embarrassment.

“This is the second time in a row Buck” I groan, and Bucky chuckles, shifting slightly which makes me moan into his shoulder, nipping at his clavicle.

“Well, even though it was an awkward conversation with your now dad, I am still extremely hard, and the fact that you’re wearing my clothes and that I’m still buried in you isn’t helping” Bucky reminds, sliding his hands to my ass and squeezes gently, pulling me down as he thrusts up into me, making me instinctively bite down on his shoulder.

“Please Sergeant take me hard, make me feel you” I moan, and Bucky growls deeps in his chest before he flips us over so I am on my back and he is hovering over me, his warm breath brushing past my ear as he pounds into me, his body sending out warmth and security as his arms cage me in.

Bucky grunts as I writhe under him, his thrusts hitting my g-spot every time. My eyes flutter closed as I buck up into him, cries falling from my mouth as I get close to orgasm.

“Bucky, Sargeant, I’m so close” I beg, my fingernails scraping down his back as he growls, increasing his pace, the obscene sound of skin slapping skin and our gasps and cries mingling with the sound of the headboard slamming repeatedly into the wall.

“Come for me little girl, come for your Sergeant” Bucky commands, and a wave of pleasure floods my body as I come on Bucky’s cock, my cunt clenching around him which makes him shout out as he erupts in me, his hips stuttering as he fills me with his load. When we come down from our orgasms, he collapses on me, his body a comforting weight as he sprawls over me, his cock still in me as it starts to soften.

“You alright Doll?” Bucky whispers in my ear and I giggle as he rolls off me and pulls me into his chest, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

“I am better than alright, I’m on fucking cloud 9 right now” I murmur and he chuckles, cupping my face with his metal palm.

“You are amazing Y/N. But go to sleep, I’ll wake you up in an hour” I hear Bucky whisper in my ear, and I close my eyes and just about to fall asleep before I remember something.

“Buck, don’t forget your phone”

“I won’t sweetheart, I won’t”


	20. a rose, preserved in ice

“Doll, it’s time to get up” Bucky’s voice whispers in my ear and I groan, playfully smacking his chest as I burrow deeper into his arms and solid chest.

“Doll” Bucky sighs in a playful tone but I whine, wrapping my arms around his waist and tangling my legs with his.

“I don’t wanna wake up”

Bucky grins as he leans over and grabs Y/n’s phone from the hole in the wall and hits the record button, holding up the phone to show Y/n’s frowny face as she burrows deeper into the bedspread.

“Hello there sweetheart! Care to look up and say hi to the camera?” Bucky says cheerfully, laughing loudly when I look up with a scowl on my face and I send the camera the middle finger before nuzzling back into Bucky’s neck.

“Come on sweetheart, at least greet me” Bucky says indignantly, his free arm wrapping around my waist, and I look up at him with a smirk before rolling over to straddle his waist and pressing my lips to his.

“How’s that for a greeting?”

“Amazing” Bucky grins, filming my face until I tut and take my phone back from him, filming him instead. Gently, I brush his hair out of his face, tracing my fingertips over his cheekbones and over his plump lips, grinning when he nips at my fingers.

“I’m gonna miss this Buck” I frown slightly, my eyes focusing on his lips, and he patiently stays still, his warm breath ghosting over my fingertips.

“I’m so sorry Buck, for putting you through all this shit” I swear, my eyes tearing up, and Bucky opens his mouth to say something but he falters when I freeze above him, my eyes wide as my body shudders.

“No, not now” I whimper, staring down at Bucky with horrified eyes when my ice powers explode out of my hands, throwing me backwards off the bed and onto the floor. I land on my back with a thud, a groan falling from my mouth before I jerk upright, leaping to my feet and rushing to Bucky’s limp form on the bed, his skin pale and ice frosting his skin. I gasped when I saw that there were three large ice shards embedded in his skin. There was a large icicle embedded in his chest, a large shard in his flesh upper arm and another icicle in his stomach. Frost covered his face, his usually plump red lips were tinged blue and his ice-cold chest barely moving. There was barely any blood, and his eyelids barely flicker when I run my hands over his face, tears strolling down my face.

“Bucky! Oh God, Bucky!” I scream.

“JARVIS! Get Tony, get anyone, please!” I scream out, collapsing on the ground as my tears froze on my cheeks, ice radiating from me as it covered my skin.

Two minutes later I hear loud footsteps rush down the hall, and my door bursts open to reveal Steve and a breathless Tony, who are frozen in the doorway as they look at Bucky’s frozen, limp body and my quivering, sobbing form.

“Shit” Is the only thing Steve says, and they both rush into action, Steve rushing to Bucky’s body while Tony crouches next to me, his hand going to land on my shoulder but he flinches back when he feels the aura of ice exuding from my skin.

“Y/n, sweetcheeks, It’s alright” Tony tries to say but he cuts himself off when I look up at him and my eyes flare with fire.

“It’s not alright Tony! God damn it!” I yell out as I leap to my feet and I whirl around and punch the wall, my fist going straight through. Tony quickly jumps up behind me, and shoos Steve out of the room with Bucky’s cold body cradled in his arms, his head and arms hanging limp. Steve hesitates in the doorway, but he looks down at Bucky’s face and he quickly sprints out of the room. Tony turns back to me, his eyes cautious as he takes a step towards me, gazing at my skin where my veins were showing through, which were bright red and bright blue through my skin.

“Y/n, if you could just tell me what happened” Tony says slowly, and I look him in the eye, my neon blue ones meeting his brown ones.

“What happened doesn’t matter Tony, what matters is that I almost killed Bucky” My voice cracks, and Tony sighs, stepping closer to me and enveloping me in a hug, my powers powering down the second his skin touches mine. I start to sob, my hands clinging to him as I bury my face in his chest, my tears staining his shirt.

“Mr Stark, Captain Rogers wanted me to tell you that Sergeant Barnes Is now in the medical centre” JARVIS’s voice is neutral as I jerk out of Tony’s embrace, my eyes blank as I start to walk towards the door, only to stop when I hear Tony cough behind me to get my attention.

“Sweetheart, you may want some pants” Tony reminds me, and I remember that I was only dressed in Bucky’s large sweatshirt and a pair of panties. I growl and stalk over to my walk-in wardrobe and I disappear into the room, to return three minutes later in a tight black shirt and a pair of black leggings, completed with a pair of black combat boots and a metal grey trench coat. I slip my phone into my pocket with my leather bound book when I walk out, stalking out of my room with Tony close behind me.

Five minutes later, we both arrive at the medical centre and the nurses direct us to a waiting room where Steve was waiting in a chair, biting his lip in worry as he stared at the door that lead to the surgery room. When his eyes find us though, he jumps up and strides up to me, pulling me to his chest in a hug, his body radiating warmth. I stiffen at the contact, thoughts racing through my head that Bucky’s body radiates heat like this. Steve must have noticed so he steps back, his eyes sad as he studies my face.

“Y/n, whatever you think, it wasn’t your fault”

I violently shake my head, my lips pulling back in a growl as I stepped away from him, nervously walking over to the observation window that showed the operation room, and what I saw made me stop in my tracks.

Bucky was lying on the operation table, his skin still dusted with ice, and as I watched, the doctors removed the first icicle from his stomach, the clear icicle covered in blood at the tip. The doctor’s seemed surprise that the ice hadn’t melted but they continued to patch him up anyways. There was a breathing mask over his mouth and there were multiple wires attached to him, measuring his heartbeat.

“I did this to him” I whispered to myself and I hear Steve tut from behind me, his hands turning me around as he looks sternly down at me.

“Don’t you ever think that Y/n! If you want someone to blame, blame HYDRA, blame the soldier serum, but never blame yourself” Steve’s hands are gripping my shoulders as he makes me look at him, and he waits for me to acknowledge what he said. I take a glance back through the window at Bucky, and when I turn back to him, I numbly nod my head.

When I hear Bucky whimper, I whirl around and dart to the window, my hand curling against the window as I watch the doctors insert a needle into Bucky’s twitching body, and his whimpering fades away, his body going limp once again.

I clench my jaw as I feel my power gather in my arms, but instead of the ice cold numbness, it was burning, raging fire.

“Fuck” I mutter, my hands clenching into fists.

“Language sweet cheeks” Tony attempts to lighten the mood but he falters when I turn around and he sees my neon blue eyes and the fire red veins showing through my skin.

“Get the fuck away” I mutter as I back into the corner of the room, creating an igloo of ice around me as my skin heats up. I can see the vague shapes of Steve and Tony and I scream out in pain as fire explodes out of my hands, lighting up the ice from the inside as it melts from the flames.

I’m huddled against the wall when the fire finally fades from me, my breathing heavy as I lean my head against the wall, my eyes closed.

“Y/n?”

My eyes open at Steve’s worried voice, and I grin tiredly as I struggle to get up from the wall, leaning heavily against the wall.

“Y/n, these outbursts are getting worse and more unpredictable’ Tony comments.

“You don’t think I fucking know that Stark!” I snap, but I visibly shrink at the hurt look on Tony’s face.

“I’m sorry Tony, it’s just – everything is very overwhelming” I admit, my eyes straying to the window before I look back at Steve and Tony.

“But don’t worry, I have a back up system in place” I breathe in sharply when I meet Tony’s eyes.

“I just want you to know that I love you guys, I love the team” I pause. “I love Bucky. But I need to keep you safe, and I can’t do it here”

Tony and Steve start to say something but I wave my hand and I push them against the wall with my air powers, holding them still as I stand in front of them.

“Y/n, please don’t do this” Steve pleads, but I shake my head.

“I’m sorry Steve, Tony, but this is the only way to keep you all safe from myself” I sigh. And with a idea popping into my head, I create a red rose in my palm, then I freeze it in a block of ice, leaving it perfectly preserved. I place it on the waiting table and I look up at the two men.

“You mind leaving this with Buck?” Steve looks at me with sad eyes but he slowly nods. I nod my thanks, and with one last longing glace at Bucky through the window, who was now free of all icicles, then I turn away, heading towards the elevator as I dig out the business card Phil had slipped me during our conversation, and I put the number into my phone.

“Hey Coulson? Change of plan, come pick me up now”


	21. Buck Buck?

My eyes flicker open, and I immediately shut them again, a groan echoing in my throat. I shift my body and I wince when I feel a tube going up my nose and down my throat.

“Ugh shit” I grunt, and I hear a door open and quick footsteps walking towards me.

“Buck?”

“Stevie?”

I open my eyes and I see an overjoyed Steve standing next to my bed, his hands running nervously through his blond air as he looks down at me.

“Stevie, where am I?” I grunt, leaning back against the soft pillows as I gingerly test all my limbs by tensing them and attempting to gently move them as I wait for Steve to speak.

“Buck, you’re in a medical room”

My mouth falls open as I look around the room for the first time since I woke up, looking at the white walls that surrounded me, and then my gaze falls to a large block of ice that was sitting on a bedside table near me, and in it was a perfectly preserved red rose. The ice suddenly brought back memories, of Y/n straddling me with a smile on her face before her eyes grew large with horror as her ice powers blew up, blowing her off the bed, and then everything after that was black.

“Steve, where’s Y/n?” My eyes narrow at Steve as he avoids my gaze.

“Steve” I say warningly, and he coughs.

“Buck, she left and is holed up in a containment unit in SHEILD” Steve admits, and I sigh, gingerly rubbing my face with my hand.

“ I thought so” When Steve looks at me questioningly, I wave my hands wildly. “That’s what she was planning this morning, she was going to hold a meeting to tell everyone that she was leaving, and then her powers got out of control, and everything after that is a blank” I frown when Steve looks at me with a strange look on his face.

“Why are you looking at me like that”

“You’ve been unconscious for a month”

My mouth drops, looking at Steve unbelievingly as I shake his head.

“No, that’s not – how?”

“Um, she injured you when her powers got out of control” I roll my eyes as I gesture for Steve to continue. “ It left you unconscious with three large icicles embedded in your body, your body was practically frozen too”

As I try to register this information, I focus on my body and I realise that there were three cold spots embedded deep in my skin, one in my stomach, one in my chest and another in the upper area of my flesh arm.

“Well, being frozen is nothing new” Steve smiles grimly at my joke, then his head whips around towards the door.

“I can get Bruce for you if you want. I mean, the rest of the team all know your awake now”

“Um, sure Stevie” I shrug, and he nods before he turns on the spot and quickly walks out of the room. Sighing, I look back at the ice block with the rose in it, and I gaze at it for a moment before my eyes flicker down to my phone. I stare at it for a moment before I tenderly reach out my hand and I grab my phone, holding it in my hands.

“She’s sent you a video every day since she left” Tony’s voice breaks the silence, and I look up to see Tony leaning against the doorframe, staring sadly at the phone in my hands.

“She promised” I whispered before I turn on the phone and I see Y/n’s face beaming up at me. She had insisted that we take a selfie and I couldn’t help but love it, so I kept it as my lock screen. In the picture, her eyes were bright as her plump lips pulled back into a cheesy grin, her hand running through her hair.

“Frosty, tell me what my daughter was planning when she called that meeting that morning” Tony’s voice cracked as he rolled his neck, walking forward and spinning a chair around so he when he sat done his chest was pressed against the back of the chair.

“When she left with Coulson to talk in private, I heard what she was talking about, her rules I suppose. And when I heard that she wanted 24 hours to say goodbye, I got so sad, and so angry, but I understood why she was running. I did the same thing with Steve. I ran because I didn’t want to hurt him or anyone” I admit to Tony.  
“I know her rules. She recorded a video for the team and sent it to us after she left. You know, even though she has uncontrollable blasts of powers, she had incredible control. You know, she pinned me and Cap to the wall when she left so we couldn’t stop her” I can’t help but smirk at Tony’s expression which was a mix of pride and bitterness.

“Anyway, I’ll leave you to watch the videos, no one else could access them” Tony shakes his head. “ hard headed git” he mutters to himself as he turns arounds and walks away, letting the door close behind him.

I shake my head, a small smile on my face as I open my phone and I look at the list of videos that Y/n had sent me, and I tap the first one.

 

*start of video 1*

“Bucky, I’m so sorry” Y/n sobs as she records herself, the frame shaking, making it evident that she was jogging. Tears were streaming down her face as she gasps for air.

“I don’t know when you’ll see this, or if you’ll ever see this” she bites back a sob. “I didn’t mean to Bucky, I didn’t mean to hurt you, God I never wanted to hurt you”  
“I can’t face the rest of the team Buck. So I’m getting Coulson to pick me up earlier than planned. I’m sorry that I’m leaving you, and according to my rules I won’t be able to check on you in person.” Y/n’s face completely moves out of frame and her leather notebook is waved into frame, a stuttering nervous laugh accompanying the gesture.

“But I have my book, Buck. I’ll have you with me, and with the rose I left you, I will always be with you”

*End of video 1*

 

I choke back a sob as the video ends, my left hand clenched in the bedsheets by my side.

“Oh Doll, you never have to be sorry, never with me” I whisper as I press for the second video to start.

 

*start of video 2*

“Hey Buck, it’s me” Y/n states, her pale, tear streaked face in frame.

“I – um, I made it to SHIELD” she chuckles a humourless laugh, her hand rubbing over her face. 

“I managed to sneak away from the tower and Coulson picked me up. You know, if you ever meet him, know that he is extremely bad at small talk, and eternally worshipful of Steve, like man, he wouldn’t stop yammering about him or asking me what hair conditioner he uses”

>I can’t help but laugh at the way that she was describing this Coulson fella<

Y/n looks up into the camera, her eyes roving over the screen.

“I’m currently in some stupid holding cell while Coulson checks something or other. Some medical officer wanted to take some of my blood but I said ‘hell no’ to that one. They tried to convince me, then they started to argue and stopped short of threatening me. I’m pretty sure that they stopped when they saw my eyes flash” Y/n laughs, a genuine smile gracing her beautiful lips.

“I love you Bucky, don’t forget that”

*end of video 2*

 

“I love you too sweetheart, I love you too” I breathe out, wiping away the tears from my cheek, and I hesitate before I tap the third video.

 

*start of video 3*

“Hey Buck Buck. Hehe, I’ve decided to call you that now” Y/n giggles to herself as she rubs her neck.

“Well, Coulson finally got me to my new home! It’s a bit like Bruce’s containment unit, but it’s a lot bigger” Y/n turns the camera room to reveal an open plan white room that was remarkably empty, which had a section that was obviously a workout space with a punching bag and a set of weights. Another section was the kitchen, with a large fridge, a walk-in pantry and a kitchen counter. The rest of the space was empty, with one chair and a small bookshelf. And along the far wall was a floor to ceiling one way mirror window, so people on the outside could see in, but anyone on the inside couldn’t see out.

“Now, before you say anything, I asked for it to be like this. Not so many distractions, the simple life you could say” the camera turns around again and Y/n’s face comes into view, a small smirk on her face as she looks into the camera.

“I love you Buck Buck. I hope you’re okay. I’m sorry”

*end of video 3*

 

“Buck Buck? That’s a new one” Natasha’s voice is gently teasing as she strolls into the room, her smile gentle as she stops by my side. I sigh, running my hand through my hair and I tug it gently, thinking as I stare at my phone and the 26 other videos that were left.

“It’s good to see you awake, you know. We didn’t know how long you would be under” Natasha admits, her eyes focused on my face.

“But, when you’re ready, call out and we can get Bruce, to get you unhooked” Nat reminds me as she turns away and walks away from me and out the door.

 

*start of video 4*

“Hey Buck Buck, it’s only been four days and I think U have made some progress I’m not entirely sure” Y/n’s greeting is recorded as she sets the phone on a table and props it up so the bare space in the living room is in the frame, and she steps back so her whole body is in frame.

She takes a deep breath, then closes her eyes as she stands up straight.

“You almost killed Bucky, you could have killed the rest of the team, you – you have no control of the powers that HYDRA forced onto you” Y/n mutters quietly to herself, and she whimpers before her eyes fly open, her pupils neon blue and blue veins writhing underneath her eyes. She lets out a scream as ice blasts out of her skin in a ice bomb, narrowly missing the phone with a sharp icicle. She falls to her knees, loud gasps falling out of her mouth.

“Shit. Damn that hurts” She murmurs before she looks up and straight into the camera, a shy smile on her face.

“I don’t got this” She laughs as she stands up and brushes herself off, then walks towards the phone and picks it up.

“Love you Buck Buck. I hope you’re okay”

*end of video 4*

 

I bite my lip as I turn off the phone and I set it back on the bedside table next to the rose ice block, and I start to slide the needles out of my body, wincing slightly at the tight pressure in my skin.

“Whoa, hey hey, slow down there!” Bruce shouts as he rushes in and grabs my hand and stops me from pulling out the needles.

“Bruce, I want to see her” I say angrily, but Steve rushes in and places his hands on my shoulders, pinning me down to the bed.

“Buck, calm down. You’ve been in a coma for a month, and you are still weak even with the super serum in your system” Steve says firmly in his Captain America voice, and I scowl as I let him push me back down onto the bed.

“God damn it Steve, get me out of this” I snark as I looks at the wires and needles, and I poke at the tube going up my nose. Steve sighs and turns to Bruce.

“Bruce? What do you think?”

Bruce looks over the heart monitor and the computer screen that was on the wall next to my bed.

“Well, his heartbeat is steady, all organs are full functioning, you are physically fine but you may be a bit weak from no physical exercise and only having liquid nutrients pumped into your digestive system, but you should be fine in a couple of hours” I snort at Bruce’s words and I tiredly gesture at Bruce for him to unhook me from the machines. Gently, he slides the needles out of my skin and peels off the adhesive tape that attaches the wires to my bare chest

“Alright, this may be a little bit unpleasant” Bruce warns me as he gently pulls the tube out of my nose, and I grunt as I feel it slide up the back of my throat and out my nose.

“Oh God” I grunt as I rub at my nose, glaring at Bruce who chuckles but backs away from me with his hands up.

“Wait, Bruce” I look down at my crotch before I look up back at Bruce, my eyes narrowing with suspicion.

“ What happens when I need to go to the bathroom?”

“Well, that was taken care of” Bruce says carefully as he takes a step forward again. I groan and I let my head fall back onto the pillow before I look over at Steve.  
“Well, are you just gonna stand there Stevie or do you want to see my naked, lower half?” I smirk when Steve turns red and quickly walks out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am!!


	22. I recognise that heartbeat

I tug on my hair gently, a new habit I had developed when I wanted to think or when I was anxious or nervous. And I was definitely feeling nervous now that I was in a car with Steve, Phil Coulson and a driver.

After Bruce had removed everything from my body, I had been allowed to get changed but Steve was waiting outside, waiting for me, and acting like I was going to faint any second. Honestly it was kind of annoying, the way he hung around. And so, after he had forced me to eat some food, he finally agreed to let me visit Y/n. And this is how I ended up in this car, listening to the most awkward small talk of all time.

“So, Captain. What’s the weather like in the tower?” Coulson asked, his eyes flicking from the road to behind him where Steve was sitting.

“Um, good I guess? Gets a bit stormy when Thor comes around” Steve says slowly, looking sideways at me when I snickered.

“Hey Coulson” I call out, and he almost fearfully turns around and looks me in the eye.

“Yes?”

“Steve uses women’s shampoo, just to let you know”

Both men go bright red, and I bite back a laugh as I turn back to lookout the window, my metal fingers tugging at my hair again.

 

………………….

 

I can feel everyone’s gazes on me as I walk behind Coulson and Steve. I carefully school my face into a blank expression and I stare straight at Steve’s back. Coulson was leading us through the main building that housed SHIELD, and even though I wasn't considered a threat anymore, people obviously still harboured some resentment against me.

I nervously run the palm of my flesh hand over my metal forearm, and for a instant I regret not wearing my usual long-sleeve shirts, but I shake it off. Y/n had made me feel better about my arm, and it was almost like I was celebrating her by wearing shirts that had sleeves that went to the elbow.

“Bucky?”

I look up to see that Coulson and Steve had stopped at a door and were looking at me as I stared into space in my own little world. I blush slightly and I nod at the door in a question.

“What’s that lead to?”

“Well, since Y/n requested to be locked down, Fury decided that with the potential of her powers, to keep her deep underground. We ran it past her and she agreed. So, we now have a lot of stairs to take” Coulson opens the door to reveal a set of stairs that went down for at least 10 floors.

“Well, let’s go then”

 

………………………..

 

I stand at the window, my hand tugging at my hair anxiously as I look around Y/n’s new home.

“Well, where is she?” I spit out, turning around to face Coulson, who had a small smile on his face.

“Ahh, she’s practicing again. Just wait” Coulson looks back at the window, and both Steve and I look around and wait for a few minutes before we hear a shrill squeak come from the room. I rush to the window, and I see nothing before a human sized shape shimmers in the air, and like water, the shimmer slipped down and revealed Y/n’s body, which was jumping up and down in delight.

“Oh my God, Oh my God, it worked!” Y/n squeaks as she spins around in delight, then she ran forward towards the kitchen counter and grabbed what I recognised to be her phone. She then raises her phone to a selfie position and starts to talk as she jumps around excitedly.

“Hey Buck Buck! Good news today! I finally got the hang of this new use of my powers!” She jumps around before she finally stands still and props her phone on the kitchen counter and positions it so the camera can still see her. Then, with a small wave to the camera, she stiffens, then the air around her shimmers and she disappears from view. Then she reappears a couple minutes later, a broad smile on her face. I can’t help but let a smile erupt on my face at her obvious excitement.  
“Did you see that Buck Buck? I can turn myself invisible!” She smirks at the camera as she whirls around and walks around the living room until she ends up in front of me, leaning against the one way window.

“Totally can beat ya at hide and seek now”

I chuckle at the way her eyes light up.

“I love you Buck Buck. I hope you’re okay” She sighs as she ends the recording and she quickly taps the phone, and two seconds later, my own phone bings, and I know that she had just sent the video to me.

“I miss you Bucky. I miss you so fucking much” She sighs, then she stiffens, her eyes hardening as she stands up and moves to the center of the room.

“Coulson, what’s she doing?” I almost shout at him, and his eyes soften slightly as he sighs.

“It’s an energy buildup. Only happens when she is overcome by extreme emotions”

I look back at the window, and I see her shudder before she screams out in anger and she thrusts her hand forward and somehow manages to direct the overflow of power, and a large ball of ice-like energy explodes against the wall. She gasps and braces her hands on her knees as she pants.

“God damn” She whispers to herself before she stretches upwards onto her toes, and she walks towards the kitchen.

“She’s controlled it?” Steve says in a surprised voice, and Coulson nods at us.

“She has started to control it, but sometimes one will sneak up on her” Coulson admits.

We all turn around when there is a loud knocking on the one-way glass.

“Hey Coulson, you out there? I’m kinda running out of poptarts!” Y/n yells out, one hand waving an empty poptart box, a smile on her face. Coulson chuckles as he heads towards the door.

“Excuse me for a moment, duty calls” Coulson smiles as he heads out of the observation room. Two minutes later, a door opens on the other side of Y/n’s living space and Coulson appears.

………………………

 

I stare suspiciously at the one way glass before Coulson opens the door. I smile and walk towards him, making grabby hands at the bag that he carried which was full of poptart boxes.

“Thanks Coulson!” I quickly grab the bag from him and I jog over to the kitchen cupboard, putting away boxes while he laughed behind me.

“Don’t you need anything else apart from poptarts, Y/n?”

I shake my head as I turn around.

“Nah, I just had a craving for poptarts last night and kinda ate most of them” I smirk, and I can’t help and look at the oneway glass again.

“Coulson, I know I asked not to know, but I have visitors don’t I”

He paused, but then slowly nodded his head.

“I thought so. I can feel their heartbeats. But there’s someone new there. Their heartbeat is different. I haven’t heard it since I arrived here” I walk over to the one-way glass and I stand so close that my nose is almost touching the glass.

“I recognise that heartbeat, I just don’t know where from”

 

………………………….

 

I smile as I watch her make grabby hands for the bag of poptarts that he held in his hands. I almost immediately get jealous of Coulson, that he can see her while I can’t. My eyes follow her as she jogs over to the kitchen cupboard, and I watch her back as she reaches up to hide a box on the top shelf.

I watch her as she talks with Coulson, then I freeze when she turns around and looks at me directly in the eyes. She shouldn’t have been able to see me but I feel like she’s looking into my soul.

“Coulson, I know I asked not to know, but I have visitors don’t I?”

My breathe hitches, and I sigh when I notice Coulson nod his head.

“I thought so. I can feel their heartbeats. But there’s someone new there. Their heartbeat is different. I haven’t heard it since I arrived here” I freeze again when she walks towards the oneway window, and my heartbeat increases slightly when she stops right in front of me, her eyes staring into mine as she stares through the glass.

“I recognise that heartbeat, I just don’t know where from”

I choke back a sob as I take a step back, breathing hard, my metal hand clenching and unclenching by my side.

 

………………………

 

“Um, Y/n, I don’t know if you’ve thought about this, but it had been six months. I know the team had been missing you” Coulson’s voice fades away as I stare at him, my face carefully blank as I contemplate what he’s saying.

“You asking me if I’m ready to face the world again” I breathe out, running a hand through my hair, and I tug at the ends slightly as I think about it.

“I don’t know Phil” I say uncertainly as I shift from one foot to the other.

“Y/n, you have been getting increasingly better, and you have developed new ways to use your powers.” Phil urges me, his eyes brightening up slightly when he glances at the one way mirror.

“And I know that the team really had been missing you. And I don’t know if you ever knew but at least one of the Avengers came and visited you for an hour or two every day” I flush slightly, and I bite my lip as my gaze flicks to the one-way window, where the steady heartbeat behind the glass was beating slightly faster.  
“I- um- I would like to see them. If you could please bring them into the observation room tomorrow for a meeting” 

Phil nods, and with a small smile, and one last glance at the oneway window, he walks out the door and locks it behind him.

I sigh and tug at my hair nervously as I hold my phone in my free hand. Then, after a second, I make my decision.

“Hey Buck Buck. I know it’s a bit unusual for two videos in one day, but this is kinda important” I say nervously as I record myself, looking into the camera.

“I don’t know how you are, but I’m having a meeting with the rest of the Avengers. Coulson seems to think that I have improved, and I really miss you guys. I really miss you”

“I love you Bucky” I whisper before I turn off the video, then I quickly send it off to Bucky’s phone, and I slip it into my pocket. And I’m silent before my head whips around to look at the oneway window, where I swore that I head a phone beep


	23. the floating boot

My foot nervously taps on the ground as I wait for Phil to come fetch me. Out of nervousness, I had woken up at five am, and I was pacing the floor in front of the one way mirror for three hours before Maria Hill, the only other person I let come in here, came in, forced me to sit down on a kitchen stool and cooked me breakfast.

“But Mar, what if they hate me? I left them after potentially killing Bucky with only a video as a goodbye!” I slam my hand against the kitchen counter, and a wisp of fire flames around my hand. Maria only sighs as she turns around and places a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of me, and I sigh before I tuck in, eating the bacon with my fingers.

“Y/n, they won’t hate you. Hell, they wouldn’t be able to hate you, you’re family. And you have Tony as a dad. You can’t get more love than that”

I chuckle as I finish breakfast, and I can feel my nerves light up with joy. I close my eyes and I bask in the feeling, and I only open my eyes when I hear Maria breath in a choked breath.

“um, Y/n” Maria looks around the room wide eyed as she looks at the plants that had sprouted through the concrete ground and wrapped themselves around my furniture and had even crept up the walls.

“What can I say? I’m happy” I flush as I bounce up onto my feet again, and I turn to look back at Maria when her phone beeps. She checks it, and a smile appears on her face.

“They’re here”

……………………….

 

I bite my bottom lip as I stand behind Maria and Coulson, waiting for them to open the door to the observation room where my family is waiting.

“ I don’t – I can’t” I stutter as I feel the multiple heartbeats echoing on the other side of the door, and I take a step back from the door. Maria takes a step towards me and pulls me into a hug, murmuring soothing words into my ear as I struggle to hold back my power, to block it. After a couple of minutes I calm down, and I pull back from Maria, looking at the door nervously.

“Y/n, if you need to get out, just flick my arm” Maria offers, and I bite back a chuckle as I remember Tony telling me the same thing when he had first brought me into the Tower and introduced me to the team.

“Yeah, okay” I nod, and Maria gestures for Phil to open the door. He looks at me to check, and when he nods, he opens the door. Maria gently pushes me forward, and I take a deep breathe when all the talk coming from the observation room stops, and everyone’s gazes are on me.

“Hi” I whisper, and no one moves until Tony walks forward and pulls me into his arms. I sigh and rest my head against his suited shoulder melting into his touch.

“Hey sweetcheeks” Tony pulls back and holds me at arms lengths, his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them comfortingly.

“Hey Dad” I smile gently as he chuckles, his brown eyes lighting up with joy as I hug him again.

“You know sweetcakes, I’m sure everyone else wants to say hello too” Tony chuckles when everyone else calls out “yeah!” and “come on Y/n!”

I laugh and pull back from Tony, only to practically get tackled by a silver haired streak, his arms wrapping around me.

“Hey Pietro” I chuckle, pulling back and ruffling his hair. I look up and I see Wanda, and I beckon her and she smiles as she wraps her arms around me.

“Hey Wanda” I grin at her, and then it’s almost like a conga line, people line up in front of me and I hug them all. First it was Natasha, and she hugged me briefly but firmly. Then it was Clint who ruffled my hair when he pulled away after his hug. Sam was next and he slipped me a lollipop which made me grin. Peter was next and he buried his face in my shoulder as his arms wrap around me. After Peter let me go, Thor walked up to me, and being the mountain of muscle he was, squeezed the hell out of me while I patted his shoulder comfortingly, struggling to breathe.

“Thor, I kinda like my ribs” I gasp, and Thor laughs as he lets me go.

“You haven’t changed, Lady Y/n”

I grin as he moves past me, and I stumble when a small mass attaches to my legs. I look down to see Cassie’s arms tight around my thighs. I pat her head and look up when Scott approaches me.

“Cassie blackmailed me into letting her skip school to come see you” Scott admits and I can’t help but laugh as I hear Cassie giggle. I high-five her and Scott chuckles as he gently pulls Cassie away and moves out of the way. Vision comes up to me and holds out his hand for a handshake, but I shake my head slightly and I gently pull him into a hug. At first, he’s tense but then he relaxes into it, his hands resting on my back. And when I pull back I give him a smile, and as he moves away I feel my smile freeze on my face when I see Loki standing in front of me, a nervous smile on his face. After a couple of seconds of silence and me staring at him, I open my arms in an invitation for a hug. He let’s out an audible sigh of relief and he hugs me, his cold skin making me shiver slightly. He looks at me apologetically and moves away to reveal Steve, his blue eyes focused on me. 

“Hi Dad” I say jokingly, and his face turns red before he grins and wraps me in a hug, his arms tight around me as he presses me to his chest.

“Please don’t leave us again sweetheart” Steve whispers into my ear as he lets me go, and I give him a gentle smile, not giving him a definitive answer as I look around the room, and Steve sees my face fall. He frowns slightly and goes to say something, but his eyes flick up to a space above my shoulder and he closes his mouth.  
“Doll”

I freeze, my eyes flicking up to Steve’s smiling fatherly face, who nods and gestures for me to turn around. I slowly turn around and my eyes grow wide as I watch Bucky step out of the shadows in the corner of the room, his cerulean blue eyes staring into mine, a small smile on his face as he opens his arms in in invitation for a hug.

I bite back a sob as I dart forward and wrap my arms around his waist and nuzzle my face into the crook of his neck, his arms wrapping around me.

“I’m so sorry Bucky, I’m so sorry!” I sob into his shoulder, and he sighs gently as he presses a kiss to my head.

“Oh Y/n, what are you sorry for Doll?” Bucky asks as he pulls back and cups a hand behind my head with his metal hand and his flesh hand traces my face gently.

“I could have killed you! I just left you! I was so scared so I ran” I look away from Bucky’s face, and I’m vaguely aware of everyone leaving the room.

I hear Bucky tut and his flesh hand cups my face and he turns my head gently so we are face to face, but I still avert my eyes, tears falling down my cheeks.

“Doll, please look at me” Bucky begs, his hand tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. After a second, I look at him, my teary eyes meeting his.

“Sweetheart, you couldn’t kill me if you tried. It’s me and you till the end of the line, remember?” I can’t help but smile, and I lean into his hand as his thumb strokes my cheek.

“I was so scared that I killed you” I murmur, a sob building in my chest as my right hand clenches in his shirt, and my left hand traces over his body, skimming up his flesh arm and down his chest till it rests on his stomach. “Your skin was so cold, and the icicles were embedded deep in your skin”

“Oh sweetheart you’re okay, I’m okay” Bucky soothes as he wraps me in his arms again, his long hair tickling my neck.

“How long have you been awake?” I whisper.

“I woke up yesterday evening. I eventually convinced Steve to let me visit you. And I stayed the whole night here when I heard that you wanted to meet us” Bucky chuckles, planting a kiss on the corner of my mouth as I pull back to look at him.

“I’m so fucking sorry Bucky”

“It doesn’t matter now Y/n, I’m here now. And I love you, so much” Bucky’s hands cup my face, and he presses a desperate kiss to my lips, his hands running through my hair as I press my body against his, one hand going around his neck and my other hand threading through his own hair.

“I love you too James. I love you so fucking much”

 

…………………..

 

When Tony led the Avengers back into the observation room, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight that greeted him. Bucky and Y/n were lying in the cot that was brought in for Bucky to sleep in since he refused to leave the room. They were both lying on the bed, and Y/n was cuddled into his side with her cheek pressed against his chest and her hand curled against his neck, Bucky’s metal arm wrapped around her waist. Their legs were tangled together and their breathing was light as they slept together, Bucky’s chin resting against the top of her head.

Tony chuckles as he elbows Steve lightly, and he grabs his phone and snaps a couple of pictures of the couple, and even when Bucky was asleep he was protective, because when he heard the snap of the phone’s camera, he growled slightly and twisted his body so he rested on his side and his body curled around Y/n’s body, blocking her from view.

Steve snorts, and without a word, guides everyone out of the room, giving his best friend and his girl some privacy.

“God, they’re so cute” Tony whispers to Steve as they leave the room, and Steve laughs as his cheeks flush.

“I’m ‘Dad’ now” Steve says with reverence, and Tony laughs as he hooks his arm around Steve’s neck.

“Capsicle, we’re both Dad’s now. Still can’t believe you were the only one with me at the time and I had to put two names down”

Steve rolls his eyes and they meet with the rest of the group, who were standing in a break room, cans of sprite and coke in their hands.

“They are both happy” Wanda says with a smile as she wanders over to Steve and Tony. Tony cocks his eyebrow and she chuckles.

“They are both sending out strong thoughts of joy, it’s impossible to block them out” Wanda admits.

“Wanda is correct” Vision confirms as he walks up behind her, his eyes lighting up as Wanda reaches out and holds his hand.

“I can hear their thoughts, and they are indeed happy”

“That’s good. They both deserve it” everyone nods at Tony’s words, and they start to chat in a group. Tony looks around and spots Coulson talking to Maria Hill, and he jogs over to them, returning their greeting.

“Hey Maria, Phil. Just wanted to ask you guys a question”

Phil nods and waits patiently as Tony gathers his thoughts.

“I was just wondering, how has Y/n been doing, ability wise”

“She has steadily improved since she arrived here” Maria starts off. “Shall I give you a recap of her powers, before and now?”

Tony nods, and she takes a deep breath as she compiles her thoughts.

“Let’s see. When she first arrived she had uncontrollable energy bursts that would either burn, ice or destroy the room, she had rudimentary control over her actual control of the elements, could barely manage to use the air to pick up objects and had an unprecedented super soldier strength and endurance which she was severely unused to” Maria counts them off on her fingers, and then gestures for Phil to continue.

“And now she improved most of those skills and developed more. She can now focus the energy bursts into her hands so she can aim the blast. She can now control all four main elements with relative ease and Maria noticed a new one this morning, as when she is overwhelmed with joy, plants start to grow which I’m sure she’ll start to control, in time. She can also manipulate the air to lift objects as well as using the air to cloak herself to basically turn herself invisible. She can also sense the heartbeats of people with her air ability. And her endurance and strength has improved, she can now run on in a sprint for two hours straight without breaking a sweat, and she goes through punching bags as fast as Steve does.” Tony chuckles at that last bit, and nods goodbye to the SHEILD agents.

 

…………………………….

 

I stir when I feel Bucky’s lips press against my neck in a kiss, and I hear him chuckle when I sleepily groan, pushing my ass back against his crotch. I slowly become aware that he’s spooning me, his warm breathe tickling my ear and his right arm wrapped around my waist, our legs tangled together. We were facing the wall, and I smile as I turn around in his embrace till we are face to face, our noses nearly touching as he gazes into my eyes.

“Hey there Doll” Bucky smirks as I blush slightly, my hand trailing up his chest, absentmindedly mapping out his body, remembering every detail.

“You like what you see?” He teases and I realize that my mouth was open slightly, and I blush harder. Chuckling, Bucky cups my face with his flesh hand and pulls me forward till our lips meet, his lips soft and gentle, expressing his love through the kiss.

I grin as I pull back, my nerves thrumming with joy and love, and I rest my forehead against his, and we stay like that for a minute or two, just basking in each other’s presence.

“Where is everyone?” I whisper, and Bucky smirks as he pulls back, his flesh hand rubbing up and down my arm gently.

“They’re in a room down the hall, waiting for us to get up I’m guessing” Bucky whispers back, and I close my eyes as I concentrate on the air, searching for the slight movements of heartbeats.

“I can feel their heartbeats” I murmur, and I hear Bucky make a questioning hum.

“I can sense the air around me Buck Buck” I feel Bucky’s smile as he nuzzles my neck. “So I can hear people’s heartbeats. I can even sense the different beats which helps me tell who’s who”

“Who can you hear?”

“Hmm, Thor and Steve’s heartbeats are the strongest, as well as yours. They are loud and steady” I move my hand to rest against his chest, over his heart. “While Pietro’s heartbeat is really fast, just like his power. It’s almost like a hummingbird. And it’s funny, Tony’s heartbeat is steady but is almost drowned out by the ARC reactor’s buzzing. Umm, there’s a heartbeat that is really slow – oh, that must be Vision. And there’s two really quiet but steady heartbeat, and I’m pretty sure that’s Natasha and Clint.”

“Anyone else?

“I’m not sure, the rest are pretty standard. There are two that sounds young, please don’t ask how I know that, so that might be Cassie and the other young one must be Peter. The rest must be Scott, Wanda, Sam and Loki”

“That’s amazing sweetheart” Bucky praises and I smile, opening my eyes, and I can’t help but giggle when I look over Bucky’s shoulder. He turns around and gasps as he sees the green vines breaking through the floor and curling up the wall.

“Doll? Was this you?”

“Maybe” I mutter, my eyes flicking to his and I smile sheepishly.

“It’s a new ability. When I get overjoyed plants kinda sprout. It’s only happened once before, when Maria told me that Tony, being my dad and all now, would love me no matter what, even though I potentially could have killed you” I sighed, melting under Bucky’s soothing and firm hand, the warm skin exuding heat.

“Actually, talking about new abilities, I have one I wanna play a prank with”

 

……………………………..

 

Natasha’s head snapped around, breaking her conversation with Clint who stares at her in confusion.

“Um, Nat?” Clint clicks his fingers in front of her face, and her head snaps back.

“What’s wrong?”

“I swear I heard someone snicker, who sounded a lot like Barnes” Nat cocks her head to the side, her eyes squinted slightly as she focuses on her hearing.

“Nat, don’t be ridiculous, Barnes is in the observation room, snuggled up Y/n” Clint teases, but then his eyebrows pull together in confusion, and he looks around.  
“What’s wrong Clint?”

“I swear I heard Y/n laugh”

Nat looks at Clint with a smug look on her face, and Clint snorts.

“Whatever Nat, whatever.”

 

…………………………………..

 

Steve was talking with Tony and Thor when he first saw it, the floating shoe. It was a black boot, and it was bobbing up and down, and even spinning.

“Uh, guys” Steve warns as he points at the shoe, and when everyone else turns around to stare at it, nearly all their mouths fell open.

“I- what? A shoe?” Tony stutters, a hand rubbing over his face before he stares at the shoe again.

And that’s when they heard the laughter.

The shoe suddenly dropped from the air, and then as they all look around for the hysterical laughter when the air shimmers in front of them, then like liquid, it flows off the two laughing masses that were holding hands and leaning into each other as they tried to control their laughter.

“Oh My God your faces!” Y/n wheezed as she wipes a tear from the corner of her eyes, her grip on Bucky tightening slightly at everyone’s awed gaze. After a couple of minutes of laughing, Bucky and Y/n finally straightened up, and Y/n leaned into Bucky as she looked around at the rest of the team.

“What?”

“It’s just, you both haven’t smiled like that for a long time” Clint admits, and everyone else nods their head.

“Oh” Y/n thinks for a moment before she smiles, and with everyone watching, reaches up and pulls Buck down into a kiss. Bucky quickly catches on and chuckles into her mouth as his metal hand winds around her waist and pulls her body to his, moulding their bodies together as Y/n deepens the kiss.

There are groans of disgust two seconds after that, and yells of get a room were repeated across the room.

With her lips still pressed to Bucky’s, she waves her hand and the air around their entwined bodies shimmer and they disappear from view.


	24. Chapter 24

“Well I haven’t missed this place” I joke as I walk into the containment unit, the door hissing and locking closed behind me. I had reluctantly gone back with the Avengers back to the Avenger’s tower, but I insisted that I stay in the containment unit for 24 hours until I was sure that being back here wouldn’t mess with my control.

“Doll, are you sure about this?” Bucky asked as he stood in front of the window, his arms folded against his chest, his blue eyes focused on me.

“I’m sure Buck Buck” I smile as I sit in front of him behind the window. ”I just want to be sure that coming back here won’t have any negative effects on my control, that’s all. And after 24 hours, I’m all yours” I wiggle my eyebrows and he chuckles. He tentatively places his flesh hand on the glass and I smile as I place my hand in the appropriate place, imagining if the glass wasn’t there, the feeling of Bucky’s warm touch.

“You know, I can do a lot more stuff now” I mention as I stare at his hand, my fingers curling slightly against the glass.

“Hmm?” Bucky answers as he also stares down at our hands, just separated by a thick pane of plastic.

I hum and with one hand I gesture over my shoulder and an ice sculpture forms, starting from the bottom and rising up to create an ice dragon, it’s immaculate detail making it look life like.

“Damn Doll” Bucky breathes out, a smile on his face.

“Mm, just wait Buck” I groan as I let my hand fall into my lap and I can feel my veins fill with happiness and love, and from Bucky’s gasp I figured it must be working. I turn around to see the ice sculpture completely covered in vines with had sprouted through the unit’s cement floor and wound themselves around the ice.

“That’s beautiful” Bucky murmurs, and I chuckle. 

“And I can control my outbursts better now” My smile turns into a frown, and Bucky tuts.

“Doll, I know what you’re thinking, but you’re wrong. It was NOT your fault” he shakes his head at me, his hair flying around at the strength of his shaking head.

“But – “

“No. Baby girl, don’t argue with me” Bucky’s blue eyes stare into mine, and I sigh.

“I- okay Bucky. I won’t argue”

“Good girl” Bucky purrs, and I flush, and Bucky chuckles in a low voice. Then as he smiles, his eyes sparkling with lust, I squeak, and flames burst up in my hands. We both stare at it, then Bucky bursts out laughing.

“Well, that’s embarrassing” I state, my cheeks flushing redder.

“Well, it’s a compliment to know that I affect you that way”

“Oh God” I stutter, and as Bucky chuckles, I lie down on my back and twisting around so my shoulder is pressed against the glass, and I play with the flames on my hands, shaping it into a sphere.

“Mm, my beautiful baby girl” Bucky’s eyes are sparkling with lust and mischief, and he bites his bottom lip as I moan, rolling my eyes.

“Bucky!”

“I’m sorry Doll, but I can’t tease you with my touch, so I’ll just have to tease you with words instead” Bucky wiggles his eyebrows at me, and that’s when the light goes out.

The lights go out and leave us in darkness, but then the safety lights in the containment unit flick on, the red light illuminating both our faces.

“Bucky” I say uncertainly, and both our heads tilt as we listen to the sound of incoming footsteps. Bucky straightens up and takes a step forward, his metal hand clenching into a fist.

We both wait for a couple of minutes, and I jump when the doors burst open and HYDRA agents file into the room, their machine guns pointed at Bucky.

“Bucky, let me out” I hiss at Bucky, and I growl when he shakes his head.

“Sorry Doll, but they can’t get in because they don’t have the code, and you can’t get out and potentially get taken”

I punch the window in anger.

“Bucky, don’t be an ass. Let me out and I can help you”

“Go on Winter Soldier, let her out, and we’ll just take her instead” The leader taunts, his gun lowering slightly, almost like he was inviting Bucky to take a hit at him.

“Bucky, don’t listen to him. Like you said, nobody can get in here, you need to leave and get the others” I say loudly, and even though he is still facing the HYDRA soldiers, he tilts his head slightly to let me know that he’s listening. And when he sighs, I know that he is going to listen to me.

“It’s sad that you let your little bitch order you around” The leader says again, and Bucky growls.

“Bucky” I warn, and his shoulders twitch before he relaxes.

“But your little bitch is a pretty one though. God, imagine thrusting into her tight whore cunt and just ramming into her, making her scream MY name, filling her up with MY come” The leader thrusts his hips into the air slightly as he looks over Bucky’s shoulder at me, and that’s what causes him to snap.

“Bucky no!” I scream out as he darts forward and starts to fight the soldiers, who immediately crowd around him. I start to frantically punch at the glass as I see Bucky slowly getting overcome by the soldiers, and I scream when I see one soldier stick a taser into his neck, making him fall limp. My scream was loud, and I somehow used the air to make it louder so it almost became a sonic scream when penetrated through the containment unit window and out to where the soldiers were. A few cried out in pain as they clamp their hands over their ears, while the leader yells at the rest who weren’t as affected to grab Bucky’s body.

I eventually stop screaming as I run out of air, but I leer at the soldiers when I notice that there is a crack in the window. I lock eyes with the leader as I raise my clenched fist and I ram it into the window, making the crack bigger. I can feel euphoria running through my veins when I see his face grow pale, and soon enough, the air in the containment unit starts to whirl around me, and fire flickers up my arms.

“All right guys, back it up, we have the Winter Soldier!” The leader yells out, and one soldier picks up Bucky and slings him over his shoulder.

“No!” I scream out, tears starting to fall down my cheeks as I continue to punch the window, the crack getting bigger and bigger, and the fire on my arms and hands only gets hotter when the leader stops and winks at me from over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, we’ll come get you next time”

I yell at them as they jog out of the room, and soon I’m alone. My yell turns into a scream, which only gets louder and shriller the longer I pace the unit. And when I feel the anger boiling my blood and making my eyes see red, I don’t try to control it. I let it flow through me, letting it fill every crevice and region of my body. And when it almost becomes unbearable, I let it go.

The walls of the containment unit are ripped apart from the force of the fiery explosion. The walls are scorched black, and there are cracks running up all the walls. I gasp, loose strands of my hair flowing around my face as the air around me increases in strength, becoming a tornado. When I look down, I see that there is a perfect clean circle around me, while the rest of the floor was burnt black. It was just like when I scorched my room, when only my bed and my bedside drawers were left untouched. They were saved because of Bucky. I froze, and the air froze with me for a brief second before it started up again, worse than before.

Bucky. Bucky Bucky Bucky. His name echoed through my head as I look around wildly. It’s like my brain wasn’t working, things were moving way to slowly, slower than normal. Everything was brighter, the white of the walls almost blinding when they peeked out from behind the scorched surface. I took a step forward, and that’s when I caught my reflection in a piece of the broken window.

I studied myself for a moment. My face was deathly pale and my eyes were glowing a bright neon blue, and bright red veins crept up my neck and over my face till they ended underneath my eyes.

I growled to myself and I dug my fingernails into my palms as I screamed in anger. I will find Bucky, no matter what it takes.

 

…………………………

 

Tony, Bruce, Clint and Steve rushed down the stairs and excited out on the floor of his and Bruce’s lab. They were all using the stairs because some sort of explosion had somehow knocked out the lift door on this floor. Tony couldn’t understand why and JARVIS wasn’t working, but he understood when he and the others burst out of the stairwell.

“Wow” Clint breathed out as they all stopped in their tracks, looking at the mess that Bruce’s lab was in. It was like a nuclear blast had gone off, everything was blackened and charred and even melted. But that wasn’t where the blast had occurred. The centre of the blast had occurred in the Hulk’s containment unit.

“Shit, Y/n and Bucky” Tony gasped as he and the others raced through the wreckage of Bruce’s lab and he groaned when he got to the door.

“Shit, shit, shit” Tony ran his hand over his face as he looked around the room, his eyes skimming over the blackened walls and the pieces of busted metal that were the walls of the containment unit. There was a circle of clean floor which is where the epicentre of the almost nuclear blast had occurred.

“Wait, did Y/n do this?” Steve asked in bewilderment as everyone filed into the room, everyone ogling the burns and wreckage.

“She ripped open my containment unit” Bruce murmurs to himself as he steps over one of the pieces of metal that used to be the wall of the Big Guy’s containment unit.

“Um, guys, I’ve got footprints!” Clint called out from Bruce’s lab, and everyone hurries out to see what Clint found.

“Well, how did we miss that?” Tony said as he walked closer to Clint and saw a trail of burns and sooty footprints that lead through Bruce’s lab and out through a hole that was obviously punched through.

“Come on sweetcheeks, please tell me you left a note or something!” Tony growled to himself as he looks around, and everyone else catches on, searching the room for anything.

“Hey, where’s Barnes? Didn’t he come straight here with her when we arrived?” Natasha wonders out loud as she looks through a pile of paper work then moving it out of the way.

“Hey guys! Found a note!” Clint hollers as he reads a piece of paper, his nose flaring slightly in anger as he read.

“Well? We’re waiting Hawkface, what does it say?” Tony snaps, and Clint hands it to him.

“Those HYDRA bastards stole my Bucky. Bucky Bucky Bucky, God, it hurts. I don’t feel normal. I don’t know who will read this but I just managed to turn back my fire which I can barely control. God I want my Bucky back. Those bastards are going to pay” Tony read out quietly. Everyone had gone quiet, and when Bruce started to shake, his eyes flashing green, Natasha quickly pulled him away into the hallway and calmed him down, her own face neutral.

“We need to find her” Steve said loudly, his eyes fierce as he looked around at the sullen group. “And we need to find Bucky”

“And it’s certain, if we find one we’ll find the other” Sam said, and Steve nodded.

“Clint, Natasha, you still have some contacts and favours I’m sure, you need to use all of them” Steve instructed, Natasha leaving just as she entered with Bruce who was looking significantly more calm.

“Wanda, Vision, Pietro, since you have a connection with Y/n, could you try and track her, pick up her mind, that kind of thing?” Steve asked them, and Wanda nodded before she took Vision’s hand and guided him and her brother out of the lab.

“Thor, Loki, could you go to Asgard and ask Heimdall if he can see her or Bucky” Thor nodded and pulled his brother out with him, whose eyes were murderous and his lips were pressed together in a thin line.

“Now, Tony, I need you to pull yourself together” Steve instructed as he gently tugged Y/n’s note out of Tony’s grasp and places it on a nearby table. He places his hands on Tony’s shoulders and shakes him firmly when he doesn’t respond.

“Tony!”

“She’s my kid now Steve. I just can’t seem to keep her safe” Tony whispers and Steve’s hands tighten on his shoulders.

“Tony, she’s legally my kid too! But we have to keep ourselves together and focus so that we can find her. Do you understand me” Steve said firmly, and Tony slowly looked up and locked gazes with Steve before he nodded, pulling away from Steve and turning to Bruce.

“Alright Doc, we need to use thermal imaging and scan the whole city, wait, the whole country. Actually, scrap that, scan the whole damn world” Tony says loudly as he walks out of Bruce’s ruined office and across the hall and into his own lab.

“He’s going to be ruined if we can’t find her” Bruce said quietly. “And you’re going to be ruined if you can’t find Bucky”.

Steve turns to Bruce with a sullen look on his face and fire in his eyes. He shakes his head as he looks at Bruce.

“I’m ruined if I lose either of them but losing both” Steve trail off. “But that’s why we are going to find them, so no one has to go through that pain”

“Of course Cap, of course”

 

………………………….

 

I growled as I followed the HYDRA agents from afar, my hands clenching as I kept myself invisible, but that was almost second nature now. I’ve been following them for three days now, finding that I didn’t feel the need to sleep or eat or drink, so I made the best of it by tracking my Bucky. The feeling of the world being too slow and too bright was still there but I had gotten use to it, using sunglasses and a cap to dim the brightness.

I think I am in Germany, I don’t really know, my mind has just been focused on following Bucky. Now I was jogging after the truck that the HYDRA agents had loaded Bucky into. After 10 minutes of jogging after the truck, I wasn’t even out of breath, and when they went down a driveway to a seemingly abandoned warehouse, I grinned. I reinforced my invisibility because as well as keeping me invisible, it hid my thermal signature, which means that thermal imaging couldn’t see me.

I growled in my head when the truck stops and one of the soldiers hoists a bound Bucky out of the back of the truck and shoves him onto his knees, everyone pointing their guns at him as he breathes heavily, making no other movement apart from breathing. After the leader of the soldiers whispers to one of his soldiers, he gestures to Bucky and three guards walk up to him and yank him to his feet, escorting him into the building.

Bucky, Bucky, my Bucky. His name repeated in my head as I anxiously looked from side to side, my powered up brain making me almost obsessive. Need to save Bucky need to bring Bucky home, I can’t lose Bucky, I will kill, I will kill everyone and anyone in my way.

I walk forward, letting myself become visible but keeping up a thick shield of air around me. I grinned manically as I felt flames rush up my arms and as I heard the guards yelling at me and each other.

I continue up the driveway, only pausing when I hear the deep barks of the guard dogs being released from their handlers and they race towards me. I lock eyes with them and I growl, my teeth bared as I let my eyes burn with power, knowing that they were a bright blue. The dogs whimpered and slunk away and I continued to walk towards the warehouse.

“You know who I’m here for!” I roar as I send a truck flying into the guards that guard the door with a flick of my wrist. They both get crushed and the other guards start to shoot me, but the air shield around me catches the bullet. I don’t even notice when one bullet gets past my shield and lodges in my thigh, the adrenaline coursing through my body.

I send balls of fire at the other guards and they all go down. I blast open the doors and HYDRA agents run for cover. I can barely hear the yells and shouts over the beating of my own heart, my gaze flicking around the room for a particular dark-haired soldier. I mutter his name to myself over and over as I absent-mindedly flick away bullets and send fireballs and icicles at everyone who threatens me.

“James!” I call out, walking forward as my powers grow stronger and stronger in my distress.

“Doll?” I hear a faint voice call out from near the back of the warehouse. I start to jog forward and I glance up and realise that the roof of the warehouse was splitting in half, withdrawing into the walls and revealing the sky which was littered with storm clouds, that were getting stronger the more agitated I got.

I ran forward, my eyes taking in the helicopter that was starting to rev up, it’s rotors starting to spin But what made me falter was the sight of Bucky, his hands bound behind his back and the barrel of a gun that was nestled against the side of his head.

“Bucky” I breathe out, the mini whirlwind that had started to form around me died down at the sight of him.

“Doll” he smiles tenderly but then winces when the gun shoves into his skin. The leader of the squad that had taken Bucky in the first place was the one that was holding the gun, and he sneered at me. I growled and the whirlwind picked up again.

“Barnes, calm down your guard dog or I will order everyone to shoot at her head until we break through her shield” the leader hisses, and Bucky sighs, his muscles tense as he caught my eye.

“Doll, it’s alright. I’m okay” Bucky says in a calm voice, and in my powered up state, I believe him. As he smiles gently at me, I relax and the whirlwind dies down.  
“There we go” Bucky coos, and I let out a breath. Then I tense when I hear a whisper from one soldier to another and I growl.

“Bucky” I say in a low voice, my head whipping back and forth as my ears pick up whispers and heartbeats, making me feel oversensitive and fidgety my flames pulsing with power.

“Shh sweetheart, it’s alright. It’s alright” Bucky tries to say calmly, and in my moment of my distress he is shoved into the helicopter, and he yells out when the leader of the soldiers gestures with a hand and they send bullets at me. It takes me a couple of seconds and bullets to my body before I raise my air shield and my powers flare up again.

“Bucky!” I cry out, fighting against the soldiers that rush at me, burning them to a crisp as the helicopter lifts into the air, Bucky’s worried face peering out the window as he struggles against his bonds.

“BUCKY!” I scream out as the helicopter flies into the sky and away from me, so when my anger and sadness and fear builds up inside of me, I let it. And when it reaches it’s highest point, I release it in the form of fire, almost like a nuclear bomb, levelling and burning everything to ash.

 

…………………….

 

“Tony! Steve! You guys need to see this!”

Steve and Tony rush over to Bruce who was sitting in front of a bank of computers, a look of disbelief on his face as he gestures to the computers in front of him.

“In an empty part of Germany was an explosion the size of a small nuclear bomb which reduced an entire warehouse and the surrounding two square kilometres to ash”

“Y/n” Steve realizes and Bruce nods.

“One of Tony’s computers managed to track down a camera that caught some footage before the warehouse blew up” Bruce said as he taps a few buttons on his keyboard and recorded footage starts to play. For the first couple of seconds nothing was happening, then a truck drives down the driveway. It stops when it gets near the warehouse and Steve growls when he sees Bucky get hauled out of the truck and all the guards pointed their guns at him.

“And if you look right here” Bruce points to a spot on the screen about twenty steps from the Bucky and the guards. “That shimmer is Y/n”

Tony and Steve both look closer and they both see the shimmer right when Bucky is being dragged away from the truck and towards the warehouse. About twenty seconds after Bucky disappears, Y/n sheds her invisibility shield and flames emerge on her arms. Then, as they watch, Tony inhales sharply as the guards set the dogs on her, and then he grunted in confusion when the dogs whine and back away from her. 

Now, they were expecting her to throw fireballs or icicles at the men that were guarding the door, but they weren’t expecting her to send a truck flying at the them with a flick of her wrist.

There was no sound on the footage but JARVIS had translated the silent words into subtitles that were projected on the bottom of the screen.

“You know who I’m here for!”

Everyone’s hearts broke at the words, and they kept watching as Y/n doesn’t flinch when she get’s hit in the thigh by a stray bullet.

Then the door bursts open and she disappears into the building. A minute or two goes by, then the roof of the building splits down the middle and disappears into the walls, revealing a helicopter, and Tony, Bruce and Steve could see a lot of people standing in front of it, one being Bucky, one being Y/n, and the rest are HYDRA agents with their guns pointed at both of them. Steve’s hand tightens on the back of Bruce’s chair, making the plastic crackle.

Y/n was looking stressed, her head whipping back and forth. Bucky’s lips were moving but he was too far away and angled away for JARVIS to read his lips.

Then, when Y/n was distracted, Bucky was shoved into the helicopter and the soldiers all shot at Y/n. Tony gasps when it takes a couple of seconds for Y/n to bring up her shield again and she gets shot at least five times. Y/n doesn’t seem to notice as she fights through the hoard of soldiers, trying to get to the helicopter that was rapidly rising into the air. And as is flew away, out of the camera angle, Y/n froze, and all hell broke loose, fire flowing over everything, turning it into ash. The wave of fire rushed towards the camera and when it hit the camera, the feed went static.

“Fuck” Steve said quietly, and Toy was so disheartened that he didn’t even say ‘language’ like he normally would any other time Steve swore.

“When was this, Bruce?” he asked Bruce, his hand tightening on Bruce’s shoulder.

“Twenty minutes ago.” Bruce replies as he checked the time stamp on the video.

“She can’t have gotten too far on foot. Though, in her state, who knows what she can do. Ready the plane, we’re going to Germany”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, I had a bit of writers block and then I got distracted by other stuff and school, but I'm still working on the story, albeit slowly : )


	25. Chapter 25

I groaned as I started to wake up, my eyes slipping open then I immediately shut them in an attempt to block out the harsh white light that assaulted my eyes.

“Ah, you’re finally awake!”

I jerk awake at the sound of the familiar voice, and I growl at the restraints that tie me down to what I recognise to be a dentist’s chair.

“No, why am I here?” I shout, my eyes opening to reveal Pierce’s leering face, peering at me from beside me. “Where’s Bucky?”

“My dear, you have been here all along” Pierce coos, his hand reaching out to trace my jaw, only to grab my chin and aggressively yank my head so I’m facing him. 

“You have always been my pet, my lab experiment. We’ve used the machine that you’re strapped in now to remake your memories, insert them, create them”

He lets go of my chin in order to pat the part of the machine that is secured around my head. 

“This is what we used on the Winter Soldier, it’s been modified of course” he pauses and gives me a sly grin. “Well, updated might be a better word”

“No, no, it was so real” I whimper, throwing my head back, out of Pierce’s grasp.

“That means that it worked! You were screaming though” Pierce’s face seemed to melt and then reconstruct itself into a new face – Bucky’s face.

“You were screaming like I did, in this God damn chair!” he hisses, and I shake my head, tears falling down my cheek.

“Bucky, no, please”

“Y/n, you deserve to be here! You murdered hundreds of soldiers with your abilities! Torched to ashes, frozen to death, deprived of air. You are a murderer!”

“No, no, I’m not, I did what I had to do to get you back!”

“It doesn’t matter, Y/n! You are a murderer!” he yelled at me, his blue eyes blazing at me.

“You’re a murderer!”

 

I wake up screaming, jerking myself out of someone’s lap and onto the floor, dragging myself away from the people in front of me until my back hits a wall. I draw my knees to my chest and hide my face from view, tears streaming down my face.

“Y/n? Y/n, Doll, listen to me, it’s okay, it was just a dream” I hear Bucky say quietly as he crouches in front of me, but when I feel his hand rest on my arm, I snap.

“No! Bucky, get away from me!”

Bucky snatched his hand away from me and I heard him stand up and take a step away from me. I sense another body crouch in front of me.

“Y/n? Can you look up for me?” a soft voice coaxes, his soothing tone calming me down slightly. But I shake my head in answer to his question, wrapping my arms around my knees.

“Alright, that’s okay. Can you tell me where you are?”

“I – I don’t know” I whisper, my voice choking on unshed tears. 

“Hey, that’s alright too. Do you recognise my voice?”

I pause, racking my brain because I knew that I recognised this man’s voice.

“Sam?” I whisper hoarsely.

“That’s right! That’s good, very good” I hear Sam readjust on his feet, and I peek between my arms, staring intensely at his face. I frown, his form wavering slightly before he comes back into focus.

“Are you real?”

Sam’s smile faded as he studied me before nodding.

“I am real, Y/n, just as real as you are. Just like Steve over there is real, and Bucky is real”

I look over and see Steve who smiles reassuringly at me, and then I focus on Bucky, who was looking hopeful but respectful of my space.

“Y/n, can you tell me where you were before you woke up?” Sam regains my attention, and I bite my lip, twitching slightly, flinching away from everyone’s gaze.

“I – I was in a chair. THE chair” I make emphasis and I see out of the corner of my eye that Bucky flinches, his jaw tensing.

“Pierce was there. He told me that everything was a dream, a made up memory that the chair had created. That I had never left HYDRA” I heave a shuddering breath, and Sam nods, his face carefully neutral.

“Then what?”

“He started to brag about how the chair was updated after they used it on the Winter Soldier. Then he changed into – “ My voice fades away, but Sam catches my eye.  
“Who did he change into, Y/n?” Sam asked, though by the way that his gaze flickers over to Bucky and the way Bucky is shifting from leg to leg, they all know.

“He changed into Bucky. God, he was screaming at me, screaming how I was a – a – a murderer” I stutter, tears finally falling down my face.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” I sob as I rock back and forth on the floor, my fingernails digging into my legs.

“I killed, I murdered, I destroyed. I murdered so many but I did it for you Bucky and I’m sorry if it’s not what you wanted but I couldn’t help it my mind was on a loop, your name over and over in my head. My head was running in slow motion then two times faster than back to slow motion it was just your face and voice in my head, begging me to find you and keep you from those HYDRA bastards but I’m so sorry Bucky!” I blurt this all out, tears streaming down my face in a waterfall as I shift onto my knees and curl in on myself, my arms wrapped around my stomach.

Everything’s silent apart from my sobbing cries, and then I hear slow, steady footsteps walking towards me. I sense someone kneel next to me, and a large, warm hand rests on my back, tracing small patterns into my skin. I flinch away from the hand, but it persists, keeping contact with my back and I soon relax into the touch, the warmth and gesture familiar to me.

“There you go, Doll, it’s just me” Bucky coos, and I let out a sob, looking up and locking eyes with Bucky’s sad blue ones.

“Please, Doll, may I?” he holds out both hands, opening them wide and inviting me into his embrace. I sniff and prop myself up onto my hands and knees, and I crawl into his lap, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest, making myself as small as possible.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” I whisper, and Bucky hushes me, his warm hand rubbing circles into my back while his metal hand secured my body to his.

“Y/n, you have no need to be sorry. You need to understand, I would have done the same thing and more to get you back, to keep you safe. I do not think that you are a murderer, or a monster, I think that you are my beautiful girl, my Doll that I love so much. I promise I’ll always love you and I will never leave you again, only if I was dragged away, kicking and screaming” Bucky gently lifts my head up with his hand, tilting my head up so I’m forced to look at him.

“Do you believe me, Y/n? please tell me that you believe me” he begs, leaning down and resting his forehead against mine. “Please”

“I believe you, Buck Buck” I whisper, and Bucky lets out a sob, holding me to him tightly, his face nestled into my neck.

“I love you, Y/n. I love you so much”

“I love you too, James. To the end of the line”

“To the end of the line”

 

……………………..

 

I stay in Bucky’s embrace for a while, our foreheads pressed together, our eyes closed, just breathing and basking in each other’s presence. Bucky had shifted slightly earlier on so he was leaning against the wall, his arms securing me to his chest. Both his arms were like steel, keeping me pressed up against him, and I relished in the contact, contact that had been stolen from me and kept from me for over three weeks. And before that, I had been in the shield containment unit for a month, and I only had a day worth of contact.

I gently thread my fingers through the hair at the base of his neck, my open eyes watching him smile gently, his eyes still closed, his flesh hand rubbing up and down my back.

“You should get some sleep while you can, Kitten” Bucky murmurs, pressing a kiss to my forehead as he finally opened his eyes, his blue orbs looking intensely into mine.

“I can’t sleep” I admit. “I want to stay with you, and more often than not now, my dreams don’t include you in the way I want you to”

“I’m sorry about that sweetheart” He sighs, his eyes sad as he leans his forehead against mine again, his flesh hand coming up to cup the back of my neck. “But I’m here now”

“I still don’t know where I am, Bucky” I remind him, and he nods to himself.

“Believe it or not, we’re in the air” Bucky chuckles at my surprised expression.

“We’re in a plane?”

“Yep. One of Stark’s private jets that he apparently ‘designed himself’” Bucky used air quotes and rolled his eyes, making me giggle, leaning my head against his shoulder, snuggling further against him. He sighs happily and presses a kiss to my hair.

“Last time I checked, we were an hour away from the Tower”

I nod absentmindedly, playing with a piece of Bucky’s hair, twirling it around my finger. Bucky watches my face, gazing adoringly at me. I absentmindedly hum to myself, utterly focused on the strand of Bucky’s hair between my fingers. I see Bucky lean his head against the wall, letting his eyes close as I braid a part of his hair then undo it, over and over and over.

An hour must have passed as Steve crouched next to us, but my focus never left Bucky’s hair. I see Steve frown slightly but he leaves me be, and he carefully shakes Bucky awake. Bucky’s eyes snap open, flicking around wildly before they land on Steve. He smiles in greeting, then he looks at me.

His eyebrows draw together in concern before one hand reaches up and cups my face. I blink rapidly then turn to him, a slow smile appearing on my face.

“Hey, Bucky.” I tilt my head to Steve, offering him a small smile which he returns. He gently places a hand on my shoulder, watching me tense before I relax.

“We’ve arrived.” He pauses, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Home”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHHH man, the angst is here


	26. her mind.....

“Come on, Doll, don’t you want to see everyone?”

Bucky cradles me in his lap, his arms wrapped around me as he looks into my eyes with his own concerned blue ones.

“I left everyone” I whisper, my eyes flicking down to my hands which are fiddling with a ball of ice that was constantly shaping and reforming in my hands. “I left a note but I don’t know if anyone found it. I left Bruce’s lab and containment unit destroyed and left a human sized hole in his wall”

“Oh baby, they love you like family. Hell, you are family to Tony and Steve.” He reminds me, pressing a kiss to my forehead, prompting me to look up at him.

“If anything, they probably love you more knowing that you went after me. That you were strong enough to follow me throughout Europe, tracking down Hydra, developing your powers along the way.” Bucky moves his hands, so they were cupping my face, making me look straight into his eyes.

“Doll, they would be so proud! You found me! And saved me!” Bucky leans forward and brushes his nose against mine in an eskimo kiss, making me smile. “Y/n, I’m so proud of you!”

“Thank you, Bucky” I whisper, leaning forward and wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck, breathing in deeply in an effort not to cry. “Thank you, thank you”

“Ssh sweetheart, I know, it’s alright” Bucky coos as he strokes my ear, pressing sweet kisses over all the parts of my face that he can reach.

“Bucky, Y/n?” I twist around and look over my shoulder, seeing that Steve was standing a few feet away from us, a small smile on his face as he gestures to the door behind him. “Everyone’s waiting”

I bite my lip, gnawing at it until Bucky gently pulls my lip out from my teeth with his thumb.

“It will be alright” he says firmly, and I nod weakly, smiling shyly in response to Bucky’s large grin.

“You ready to stand up, sweetheart?”

I nod, and Bucky helps me stand up, his hands on my waist as he stands up himself. He presses one last kiss to my cheek then holds my hand in his, pulling me close to him. I position myself so I’m slightly behind him and to the side, wrapping my arms around his, sticking close to his side.

“You okay there, sweetheart?” he murmurs, and I nod my head, eyes squinting as we move out of the plane, clutching tightly to Bucky as he leads me down the stairs onto a pavement airstrip. I look around and I see a white building complex situated near the airstrip. I look towards Steve and he smiles as he gestures towards the complex.

“This used to be an old complex that Stark renovated a couple of months ago. He focused on it non stop when you were in SHIELD, and it was finished when you came back. He was going to reveal it the afternoon that Bucky got caught and you followed him.”

“Oh” I breathe out as I ogle the compound, a smirk on Bucky’s face as he squeezes my hand.

“After Hydra’s break in, Tony’s had us all moved out here. It’s nicer, quieter and no one knows we’ve moved out here.” Steve looks around with a sigh, a hand running over his jaw.

“But it’s still relatively new to what Buck and I are used to”

Bucky chuckles and follows Steve as he walks towards the complex, with me in tow. A short walk later we finally get to the main building. The door whirs open and reveals a modern reception-like area with nice carpet, a couple of appropriately placed furniture and lights that light up the entire room, highlighting the two staircases that lead further into the main compound and the elevator doors that shined in the light.

“Good afternoon Captain Rogers. I see that Sergeant Barnes and Miss Y/l/n are with you” I frown at the unfamiliar female voice that came from the ceiling.

“Where’s Jarvis?” I frown up at the ceiling, my grasp on Bucky’s hand tightening slightly.

“I am afraid that my previous successor, JARVIS, was disabled with a virus that eventually brought him offline three days after Sergeant Barnes’s kidnapping. Boss built me as a back up system that would take over if Jarvis was taken offline. My name is FRIDAY.”

I sigh, burying my face in Bucky’s arm, letting my hair cover my face.

“Nice to meet you, FRIDAY” I say quietly, the memory of JARVIS’S representation of himself as a ball of blue light flashing in my mind.

“Pleasure to meet you too, Miss. Boss is waiting in the common area, Captain Rogers”

“Thank you, FRIDAY” Steve calls out, gesturing for Bucky and I to follow him as he heads towards the elevators.

“You still alright, Doll?” Bucky asks as he walks forward, pulling me along with him. I nod absent-mindedly, my eyes flicking around the room.

“I’ll miss JARVIS”

“I know, Doll. I know” Bucky kisses the top of my head as the elevator doors slide open and we all step into the lift. I distract myself by running the fingers of one hand over Bucky’s ribs, moving down to play with the edge of his shirt. Bucky hums and I see him glance over at Steve before the doors slide open and reveal a hallway that lead towards what appears to be the kitchen.

I can’t help but smile as I look around the hallway, a memory of getting caged against the wall by Bucky’s strong arms and thick body and then getting caught by Steve flashing through my mind.

“You okay?” Bucky whispers as he squeezes my hand, a curious smile on his face as a reaction to my own smile.

“Mm hmm, just deja vu” I murmur, and Bucky looks around curiously before a smirk appears on his lips.

“I would make your déjà vu a reality but I don’t want to give Steve another heart attack”

I giggle and Steve looks over his shoulder, a smile on his face as he sees me smiling up at Bucky. I cautiously smile at him and he smiles broadly at me in response.

“Cap? Is that you?” Tony’s voice comes from the direction of the kitchen. I shrink against Bucky’s arm and he murmurs soft words to me, calming me down by rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

“Yeah, it’s me, Tony.” Steve turns around and walks closer to me, watching my eyes.

“Y/n, are you comfortable with doing this? The team won’t mind if you want to just go straight to your room with Bucky”

I bite my lip and Bucky and Steve both watch me.

“I’m alright” I say quietly, almost to myself more than them.

Steve smiled warmly at me then makes his way through to the kitchen, talking quietly to people there.

“Come on, Sweetheart” Bucky guides you forward, and I reluctantly do so, clutching his hand tightly as I walk into the kitchen and see everyone sat around a large kitchen table. I freeze, almost certain that I look like a deer caught in headlights. I can feel Bucky’s hand grounding me and I squeeze it hard. I start to tremble at the silence and the unnerving stares that everyone was sending me, and I grit my teeth when I feel ice crackle across my skin.

“Hey sweetcheeks” Tony breaks the silence as he sees ice spread across my skin and instantly steps forward, instantly distracting me.

“Hey, Tony” I say quietly, smiling shyly at him. He grins and takes a step closer to me.

“Is it okay if I hug you?”

I slowly nod, and I take a step away from Bucky, my hand clenching around thin air as Bucky’s hand slips out of mine. Tony gingerly walks forward and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug. I relax in the tight embrace, sighing as I bury my face in his shoulder. And when he gently rubs his hand up and down my back, I choke out a sob, hands clenching in the material of his suit.

“I’m sorry, Tony, I’m so sorry” I gasp, and he just squeezes me tighter.

“Y/n, you have nothing to apologise for” he says firmly, pulling back to stare determinedly into my eyes. I bite my lip and glance over my shoulder at Bucky, and he shoots me a knowing look. I feel a flare of happiness jolt through me and I poke my tongue out at him. His face brightens and he smiles toothily at me. When I turn away from him, I keep a small smile on my face and Tony grins.

“Are you done hogging her Tony? We all missed her too you know” Clint huffed and I let out a choked laugh. I quickly look over my shoulder at Bucky for reassurance and he smiles warmly at me, nodding his head towards the group. I look back at everyone, taking a step towards the group, and everyone lined up, moving past me one by one as they give me hugs. Even Natasha gave me a hug even though she wasn’t one for physical contact. Admittedly, Vision didn’t hug me but he shook my hand warmly and laid his free hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently, I nodded at the gesture and he moves towards Wanda, wrapping his arms possessively around her, and I couldn’t help but smile.

I look around at all the adults, but I grunt when I feel a weight fling itself against my lower body and arms wrap around my waist. I freeze and In my shock, cracks appeared in the floor that spread outwards from me, but I looked down and saw it was just Cassie hugging me. She tugs me down to my knees and wraps her arms around my neck, whimpering softly.

“Cassie?” I question gently, and she pulls back, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

“Your aura, it’s mixed with dark streaks. Your whole body is so confusing with blacks and red. Dark colours are sad and bad colours” she frowns.

“Oh Cassie” I coo as I wrap my arms around her. “I was just in a very bad mood. People stole something from me that I love very much and I wasn’t very happy”

“Him?” Cassie points at Bucky, whose eyes widen as the attention falls to him.

“Yeah, him” I smile at Bucky who smiles back at me lovingly. “He’s the love of my life. Cassie, one day you will find someone, man or woman, who you love so much that you would do anything for them. But don’t let them take advantage of that if they don’t love that much back. Alright?”

Cassie nods her head wisely and I gently shoo her back to her father. I quickly get to my feet and retreat back to Bucky’s side, clutching his hand in mine. He coos quietly and presses a kiss to my forehead.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart” I clutch his hand tighter at the praise and lean my head against his shoulder.

“Hey, Y/n” 

I lift my head up from Bucky’s shoulder when I hear Wanda’s soft voice, and then I see her walk in front of me, her body language open and relaxed, not a threat to me or Bucky.

I send a small smile to her and Bucky pulls me closer to him, smiling at Wanda also.

“Hey Wanda” he greets, and Wanda smiles up at him.

“Hello, I know you have been through a lot but I wanted to see how you were doing now you’re back”

I blink, my eyebrows furrowing as I think about Wanda’s question. How was I feeling? I hadn’t felt anything apart from mind blowing anger and numbing pain for three weeks, and then when I caught up with Bucky I had felt mind blowing joy then paralysing fear at the nightmare that I had had. My emotion were only at extremes, it was either feeling nothing at all or everything.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn’t realise that the air in the room had started to swirl around me, and when I felt a large hand land on my shoulder that wasn’t Bucky, I flipped. I felt my eyes widen as I spun around and I landed an open handed thrust into the offender’s chest, using my power over the air and sending him flying back into a nearby wall. I had a sudden flash of déjà vu of doing the same thing but with fire and a younger blond man.

I look from side to side, everything fuzzy around the edges and everyone’s faces an undecipherable blur. I whimper, my mind labelling everything as a threat because they were all taller and stronger than me, but I was determined to protect what was mine, to protect Bucky.

Bucky! My mind shouted as I frantically looked around, the threats moving backwards so they were lining the sides of the room. Where is Bucky? No, I just got him back I can’t lose him again.

“Doll, I’m okay” 

I spin around and feel myself relax when I see Bucky standing behind me, his eyes concerned as he watches me. He opens his arms slightly and beckons me forward.  
“Come ‘ere, Doll. I’m alright”

I whimper as I sprint into his arms, forcing him to take a step back from the force of me running into his arms. I bury my face against the side of his neck and my arms wrap around his waist.

“I’m sorry – I don’t – I couldn’t see” I whisper as my eyesight slowly clears and everything comes back into focus but Bucky just hugs me closer, pressing soft kisses to my hair.

“Ssh, it’s alright, Y/n, everyone understands. And it was only Thor you tossed into a wall. I’m sure Asgardians do that all the time” he chuckles slightly and I look over my shoulder to see Steve and Sam helping Thor out of the God sized hole in the wall.

“I am alright, Lady Y/n!” Thor calls out as he waves Steve and Sam away from him and he brushes some wall plaster off his armoured clothes. “And I am extremely sorry, I never should have touched you while you were in such distress”

“You guys – you can’t -” I pull away from Bucky slightly, so I can turn around and face the rest of the team, but my hand still held his. “You can’t come near me when I’m like that. I didn’t – I couldn’t see or recognise anyone; your faces were all a blur. All I could think of was Bucky and to protect him. I saw you all as threats for fucks sake!” I yell, my hands lighting up on fire. As I breathe heavily, I gasp as I look behind me but sigh in relief when I realise that my flaming hand was holding Bucky’s metal one, not his flesh one.

“Its like – its like I become manic when I’m like that, my only thought is to protect Bucky” I whisper, sinking down to my knees in front of Bucky, letting go of his hand but I lean against his legs, my eyes focused on the floor. I sigh and feel Bucky shift his legs so there was a space in between them and I settled further in between them. I hum absentmindedly, my eyes focused on the floor as an intense calm flows over me, the warmth and solidness of Bucky’s legs grounding me. 

 

……………………….

 

Bucky looks down sadly at Y/n as she sighs and settles further against his legs. He then glances up at sees Wanda’s eyes fade from red back to brown. Wanda sighs when she sees him staring at her, and she gestures to Y/n who was staring at the ground, her breathing deep and even.

“She was already feeling calm after her outburst, I just intensified it”

Bucky growls half-heartedly but with no true malice behind it, because he knows that it was best for Y/n.

“Her mind though, it’s a mess of intense emotions and one main thought, to protect Bucky” Wanda says quietly, her eyes focusing on Bucky’s face. Tony sighs and crouches down so he can see Y/n’s face, the way it was tense and how she was pushing back against Bucky’s legs.

“What caused this obsession, Wanda? Like, no offense Frosty, but normal relationships don’t include manic obsessed girlfriends”

“It might be a side effect of her powers” Bruce muses, taking off his glasses and polishing them on his shirt. ” Remember when I theorized that Y/n managed to keep up with Bucky across Europe because she was absorbing raw energy from the earth with her powers? Well, a side effect may be that the raw power is affecting her mind, her love and affection for Bucky turning into an obsession”

Everyone is silent as they process Bruce’s words and Bucky feels a tear slide down his cheek. Everyone notices but no one says anything, working through their own emotions.

“Will it get worse?” Bucky says hoarsely, and Bruce gulps.

“I- I don’t know. From everything she has been put through, the serum, nearly killing you, her time in SHIELD isolation and then chasing after you, destroying and killing HYDRA soldiers, her brain is rewriting itself to protect you. And from what we’ve seen with Thor, she is potentially unstable now, so yes, I’m afraid it might get worse.”

Bucky takes in a deep breath and his hand clenches into fists by his sides. Steve frowns and he slowly moves in front of him, crouching down so his face is level with Y/n’s.

Y/n looks up from her lap and she smiles gently at Steve.

“Hey, Steve” she says quietly, and Steve smiles back but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Y/n, do you need anything?” he asks gently, and Y/n purses her lips as she thinks, before she shakes her head.

“I don’t think so, just want to stay with Bucky” she looks down. “Don’t want him to get taken again, don’t want him to hurt”

Steve inhales sharply and looks up at Bucky, his eyes sad.

“Y/n are you sure you don’t want to sleep, or eat something?”

Y/n shakes her head firmly. “Don’t need to. It’s funny, when I was chasing after Bucky, I found that I didn’t need or have the urge to do either”

“Sweetcheeks, are you saying that you haven’t slept or eaten in the last three weeks?” Tony crouches as well, his elbows on his knees as he looks at Y/n in concern.  
“I suppose so” she shrugs, and then her head jerks up, her eyes focused on the kitchen door.

“Someone’s coming up here, fast. I can hear their heartbeat, he’s agitated”

“General Ross has entered the complex, Boss, and is heading up to you” FRIDAY chimed, and Tony groaned as he stood up, smoothing out the crinkles in his suit.  
“Oh God, this is not going to end well” Sam muttered as the kitchen door was shoved open and General Ross stormed in, his grey hair groomed to perfection and the medals on his uniform gleaming in the light. Tony quickly moved in front of Bucky and Y/n, the whole team subtly walking forward and creating a barrier between him and them.

“General Ross, what a pleasure to see your greying face” Tony snarked and Ross stormed up to him, his eye twitching.

“Tony, I’ve had information passed to me that you finally brought in Barnes and Y/l/n into the complex.”

“Yeah, so?”

“I thought I told you to inform me when you found them?”

“Uh, no, you told me to but I never said I would” Tony rolled his eyes an Ross groaned to himself.

“And what is it to you?” Steve demanded as he stood next to Tony, his eyes narrowed at Ross.

“They are both a danger to the general population! Y/l/n has been reported all around Europe for destroying private property and being a general menace as she chased after that good for nothing Barnes! And who knows what they did to him, whether they reconditioned him to become the Winter Soldier again or something worse!”

 

Y/n’s head jerked up as she hears Ross’s words and she growls, her eyes glowing blue but Bucky quickly crouched down and wrapped his arms around her, distracting her.

“Ssh, Doll, don’t listen to him, just pay attention to me” he whispers, and Y/n nods slowly, letting out a breath.

 

“Y/n is not a danger to anyone, General Ross! She has not killed civilians and has only destroyed warehouses that were practically crumbling already” Steve said firmly, but Ross shook his head.

“Sorry Rogers, but the world council wants her brought in. She is an Alpha level mutant as well as being an supersoldier, she needs to be contained.”

“Oh no, you are not touching her” Natasha snarls as she steps forward, but Ross glares at her.

“I can easily get you thrown into jail for your past actions, Ms Romanoff, do not test me” he glares around at everyone. “I can get you all thrown in jail for your previous history, so don’t push me”

“What you don’t understand, Ross, is that they are both family. They are people with rights and will not go with you” Tony frowns.

“What you don’t understand, Stark, is that they both lost their rights when they both can single handedly murder anyone they god damn please and destroy whatever the hell they want. I should have put down Barnes when I had him, that way he wouldn’t be such a pain in my ass”

Y/n’s eyes widen in rage when she hears Ross threaten Bucky’s life and she pulls out of Bucky’s grasp, bright blue flames running up her arms and matching blue eyes glowing as she storms through the group, her lips pulled back in a snarl.

“Take that back!” she growls as she storms up to Ross, who takes a few steps backwards in surprise before he neutralises his expression.

“What, that I should have put down your psychopath of a boyfriend when I had the chance?” Ross sneers, watching as blue veins start to show up under Y/n’s skin and ice crackled across her upper arms and around her neck.

“I will make you take that back” Y/n growls, her hands curling into fists, and the air starts to swirl around her.

“Oh, are you threatening me now? You’re just giving me more reasons to take you in” Ross sneers.

“Doll, come back” Bucky says quietly as he steps forward through the team, and Ross’s eyes flick to Barnes, scrutinizing him.

“Ah, so you are back as well. You going to call off your guard dog, Barnes?”

“Ross, you’re playing a dangerous game, goading both of them” Sam advises as he gently guides Wanda, Pietro and Peter towards the wall and away from the potential fight between Y/n and Ross.

“Y/n, I need you to come back with me” Bucky continues in a calm voice as he steps up right behind Y/n and tenderly wraps his metal arm around her waist, securing her to him. Y/n is breathing heavily as she stares at Ross, but at Bucky’s insistent tugging, she takes a step back. And as she steps back, Ross scowls, as if he wanted Y/n to attack him. So he decides to go one step further.

“You won’t be able to protect him forever, Y/n. It’ll either be HYDRA, or another new evil organization, or it will be me or SHIELD. My mission is to bring the both of you in, dead or alive, and I won’t hesitate to kill him. It’ll be my service to the human race to get rid of a murderous shit stain like him”

Y/n freezes, and the kitchen walls started to shake as cracks spread up the walls. Tony looks around in surprise at the walls and he also sees ice forming on the walls, creating stalagmites and stalactites from the roof and floor. He elbows Steve and gestures subtly around them, and Steve’s eyes widen as well.

“Thor, Sam, Clint, take the twins and Peter and get them out of here” Steve commands in his Captain America voice, and no one hesitates as they leave the room, Wanda looking pained as she clutches her head in her hands, her eyes squeezed shut.

“Her fear and sadness, it’s pounding at my head” she whimpers as she passes Steve, Pietro’s arm wrapped around her waist, supporting her.

“Doll, I’m alright, Ross is an arsehole and doesn’t know shit” Bucky moves in front of Y/n and cups her face in both hands, growling over his shoulder at Ross when he starts to object.

“Shut it, Ross!”

Y/n shakes her head, her eyes wide as they lock on Bucky’s face.

“No – I can’t – I need to keep you safe, Bucky!” she gasps, her hands coming up to grab at Bucky’s shirt. “Bucky, my head, it keeps repeating your name, over and over and over and it won’t stop, God the need to keep you safe is like the need to breath”

Y/n starts to cry, her body shaking as ice spreads across her skin and across the floor of the kitchen, and Bucky and Y/n are only barely aware of Ross speaking in a walkie talkie, his eyes cold as he focused on the back of Bucky’s head.

“Ross, what are you doing?” Steve demands as he strides over to Ross with Tony right behind him, placing themselves inbetween Bucky and Ross. Bucky was desperately trying to calm Y/n down, but it was like Y/n was in a trance, her body shaking as she continued to exude ice like an aura and the walls continue to shudder and crack.

“Calling in reinforcements” he says smugly, and just as Tony and Steve start to object, a dozen special forces soldiers jog into the room, five of them armed with riot shields and the rest were armed with guns, all of the gun barrels pointed at Bucky and Y/n.

“Put your guns down!” Steve roars, but then Ross yells over him.

“Complete your mission, bring in Barnes and Y/l/n, dead or alive!”

At those words, Y/n eyes flick into focus and she looks past Bucky, her eyes hardening as she takes in the sight of the guns which were pointed at her, and more importantly, Bucky. She snarls and flames burst up along her arms, flickering bright blue.

“If you shoot Bucky, you will regret it” Y/n growls as she steps in front of Bucky, her lips pulled back in a snarl.

“You wouldn’t hurt the innocent, Y/n, face it. These men, they all have families, some have children, would you really hurt them.

“I’ve changed, General” her head cocks to the side like she was listening to someone, and a strange smile appears on her face. “You don’t know what I would do”  
Y/n’s eyes light up with a strange light and an icicle forms in her hand, the sharp tip pointing towards the armed men.

“Y/n, Doll, what are you doing?” Bucky steps forward and in front of her, locking eyes with her, his hand reaching out to cup her face. Y/n sighs and nuzzles her face into his hand. She sniffs, her face relaxing slightly, but then her eyes blink and she frowns. She waves her hand and Bucky can hear the definite sound of electricity buzzing behind him. He turns around and his eyes narrow when he sees four tasers pointed at him, the wires suspended in the air, twenty centimetres away from him. He looks up at the people that were holding the tasers and he saw that their eyes were wide with surprise. Bucky hears Y/n grunt behind him and the live wires get sent flying back towards the sources, send the four men into shudders as their own tasers latch onto their skin, sending electricity through them.

“I’m sorry Bucky, but I can’t let them hurt you” Y/n says sadly as she uses her power over the air to grab Bucky, Steve and Tony and she pushes them against the wall, forming an invisible barricade, like a cage.

“Y/n! No!” Bucky yells as he punches the barrier of air, but nothing happens.

“Y/n, come on sweet cheeks, let us out” Tony begs, but I shake my head, my eyes focused on the remaining soldiers and General Ross. I sigh in relief when Steve stays quiet, his eyes curious as they study my face. After a moment, he lays a hand on Bucky’s shoulder and pulls him back, and he does the same to Tony. They both look at him in surprise, and he sighs, his eyes focused on my face.

“Guys, Y/n’s made up her mind, and she’s like both of you guys, once she makes up her mind, she won’t change it.”

“Aw, a family chat” Ross sneers as he moves to stand behind the remaining guards.” Y/n, come with us calmly and we won’t be forced to take violent measures, against you or your ‘family’”

I snarl and I stiffen when a jolt runs through me, emanating from my chest. I rip the offending taser wire off my chest, but when I grab it, electricity courses through my body and the smell of ozone taints the air. I hear everyone gasp and when I look down at my hand, I see tendrils of blue electricity wrap around my fist, twisting and writhing like they were a living entity. I grin as power surges through me and I shudder, cracking my neck from side to side as I step towards the group of soldiers.

“You really shouldn’t have threatened my family, General, or Bucky, because now no one can stop me, and my head, my mind” Y/n taps the side of her head. “Honestly, I can feel myself losing control”

Ross studies me, and that’s when my eyes flick to Bucky, eyes widening when I see tears falling down Bucky’s cheek. They were silent tears, his jaw tense and his hands clenched in fists by his side.

“Bucky?” I mutter in concern, then I cry out in rage when I feel three darts pierce the skin in my shoulder and chest. I growl and grab them, tugging them out of my flesh and throwing them to the floor, lifting my foot and stomping onto them, crushing them into pieces.

“What the hell? One needle is enough to knock out a horse in seconds” the leader of the group of soldiers mutters, and Tony barks out a laugh.

“Oh man, you’re utterly fucked now. Y/n’s body burns through foreign shit like that in seconds, alcohol doesn’t affect her, so your sedatives won’t do shit”

“Alright men, we tried to be nice. You’re free to use lethal force”

I roar at Ross’s words and I hurl my icicles at him but a riot shield suddenly pops up in front of him, shattering on contact. I growl and use the air to rip the riot shields out of the soldier’s hands, projecting them into the opposite wall, leaving them embedded into the plaster. I then stomp my foot into the ground and the floor undulates into a wave, knocking all the soldiers off their feet. Ross makes an irritated grunt and he grabs a pistol and aims it at me, his eyes squinting at me.

“Don’t you dare shoot her!” Bucky yells out in a growl as he tries to punch his way through the air barrier that I had made around them, but nothing happened. He then turns to me and looks at me with a begging look in his eyes, his hand splayed open and pressed against the invisible barrier just like he did when I was in the containment unit. Seeing it makes me pause, and Bucky starts to speak almost desperately when he notices that he’s gotten my attention.

“Doll, don’t do this. We can solve this without fighting, without hurting anyone. Come on, baby girl, you trust me, right?”

I nod as my attention is solely on Bucky, and I fail to notice three of Ross’s soldiers get up and aim their guns at me. Bucky also fails to notice as his attention is focused on me.

“That’s good, sweetheart, that’s good. You’ll be alright, and I’m alright, my beautiful Doll”

I can’t help but purr quietly at his praise, and I feel myself getting calmer as he continues to coo his praise at me, a gentle smile directed at me. 

“Come here, Y/n, place your hand where mine is. Wanna see what a good girl you’re being, my strong, powerful, beautiful girl”

I slowly walk over to him, my eyes focused on his bright blue eyes, and I gingerly raise my hand till it’s hovering over the air barrier, right where Bucky’s hand was. I keep it hovering, and I smile shyly at Bucky when he nods encouragingly. And just before my hand presses against the barrier, my head twitches slightly to the side when I hear Ross speak.

“Fire”

I let out a shrill cry when I feel a barrage of bullets slice through the flesh of my back and my arms, the bullets lodging in my back and the bullets slicing straight through my flesh and into the air barrier, my blood spraying onto it and slowly dripping down it. I half collapse against the barrier, my back muscles twitching when I feel the bullets sending electric shocks into my body.

“What the hell?” Tony exclaims out loud, and Ross chuckles as he sends two soldiers towards me, I can sense them walking closer.

“A new type of bullets that the Army has developed. When your target is injured, you can incapacitate them even more. It’s sending electric shocks through her, as well as holding open the bullet holes so she’s also bleeding out.”

“You fucker!” Bucky screams at Ross as he falls onto his knees in front of me, his eyes focused on me.

“Doll, please, take down the barrier, let us help you”

I slowly shake my head as I breathe heavily, reaching one hand behind me to dig my fingers into one of the bullet holes in my left lower back. I whimper when I dig my index finger and thumb into the bullet wound, digging out the electrifying bullet. Once I get it out, I let it slip through my blood slicked fingers and onto the floor.  
“Have to keep you safe, Bucky. Love you, Bucky, love you so much” I murmur under my breath as three more bullets get shot and they bury themselves into my upper back. I lean my forehead against the air barrier and I growl when my hands burst into flames, and my veins burn a bright red, trailing up my forearms and up towards my neck. I growl in discomfort as it starts to feel like my skin is getting hotter and hotter, like my whole body was on fire, not just my arms. I look up and into Bucky’s eyes, and we are so close that I can see myself in his eyes, and I can see my own eyes are burning a bright blue.

“Ross! Stop this now before it’s too late!” Steve yells, but Ross just snorts.

“Stop now! Just when I’ve worn her down? Not a chance. Men, grab her”

“I’m so sorry, Bucky. I promise I tried not to hurt anyone” I whisper as I keep my eyes locked on Bucky’s face, and his face contorts with sadness. I sigh, and I feel something inside me snap when I feel two pairs of hands land on my shoulders. I let out a yell and I spin around and rise to my feet, my hands finding my way to grasp at both of the men’s throats, my eyes narrowed in anger. I growl and I throw one of the soldiers backwards, knocking two of the other soldiers down to the floor. The one that I’m still holding by the neck scrabbles at his waist and draws a dagger, withdrawing it with a sharp hiss of metal against leather. His own eyes narrow as he raises the dagger, but before he can swing down and slice at my arms, I snarl and throw him to the ground, pinning him to the ground but straddling his stomach and quickly disarming him, using his own knife against him and digging the point against his throat. All I can hear is the ringing in my ears and the short bursts of breaths coming from the man that I’m ready to kill, to keep Bucky safe.

Bucky. Bucky wouldn’t want this, wouldn’t want me to kill someone. But this is to save Bucky, to keep him safe, I argue with myself. I growl to myself and lift the blade away from the man’s throat who is watching me with wide eyes, but I take in a large breath and press the tip of the dagger against his throat again.

“No, no, Bucky wouldn’t want this” I murmur to myself, whining quietly at the back of my throat as I punch the ground next to the soldier’s head, making him flinch. He’s watching me with wide eyes, breathing shallowly in order so that the tip of the sharp blade doesn’t pierce his throat. His hands are held up near his head in a gesture of peace. I punch the floor again, and again, hissing through my teeth as I push myself off the man, shoving him away from me and then I let out a cry of anger as I throw the knife into the wall, burying it in the wall plaster up to the hilt.

“Ah!” I clutch at my head as a spike of pain erupts behind my eyes, and when I feel warm liquid trickle down my cheeks, I wipe at my face, gasping quietly when I look down at my hand and see blood covering my fingertips.

“Bucky” I whimper, looking up to see Bucky, Tony and Steve looking at me with horror. Bucky is the first to snap out his stare and he quickly smiles at me, his eyes slightly wide with shock but he masks it well.

“Baby, you’re alright, it’s okay, just a little blood, no worse than a bad papercut” he reassures me, and I bite my lip as I nod, tears falling down my face as mixing with the blood, and I cry out again as a burst of pain blooms in my head. I’m so distracted by the pain in my head and my eyes closed in pain, that I don’t notice a soldier creeping up behind me, and quickly latches a collar around my neck. I let out a screech of anger and pain, but then I collapse, unable to physically move any part of my body, totally immobile. With my body immobilised like this, my barrier around Bucky, Steve and Tony disappears, and Bucky instantly rushes to me while Steve pushes away the soldier from me and Tony rushes up to Ross, arguing heatedly with him.

“Doll? Oh sweetheart, what did he do to you?” Bucky gently caresses my face, his thumb gently wiping away the blood and tears from my cheek. His hand then trails down my neck and he gently traces the metal collar that circles my neck, but when he slips his hand around the back of the collar where the release mechanism is, a loud voice disrupts him.

“I’m warning you, Barnes, don’t you dare take that collar off your girlfriend!”

Bucky growls as he caresses my cheek gently then stands up, storming up to Ross and pushing him up against the wall with his metal arm.

“Bucky!” Steve barks, but Bucky growls through his teeth as he waves Steve away.

“Why couldn’t you just leave us alone, huh? We can help her, but you’ve just made it worse!”

“Made it worse? Y/n is on the edge of a mental breakdown which can result in the levelling of city!” Ross barks out, and Steve quickly pulls Bucky off him before he can smash Ross’s face in.

“You don’t know that! You are making Y/n into what you think she could be, not what she actually is!” Bucky snarls as he shoves himself away from Ross.

I whimper in the back of my throat as I feel more warm blood trickle down my face and at the sight of Bucky being angry, and Bucky instantly returns to my side, pain etched across his features as he brushes away more streaks of blood from my cheeks.

“Ssh, sweetheart, you’re alright, I promise. We’ll get you to medical, get you checked out, no problem” his hands run down my arms and I blink slowly at him, tears mixing in with the blood. Then, even though my whole body is immobile, my eyes squeeze shut with the sudden burst of pain in my head. I feel my eyes roll back into my head as my body shudders, and I gasp as the pain runs down all my nerves in my body, only hurting even more when Bucky gathers me in my arms. He cradles me in his lap, his arms around my waist and back, holding me to him as he presses gentle kisses to my forehead.

“What is that god damn collar, Ross?” Steve barks as he crouches in front of Bucky and myself, his fingers tracing over the intricate metal of the collar at the back of my neck.

“Don’t open your mouth, Ross!” Tony snaps. “That collar is another Army prototype like the electrified bullets that are still in her body!”

“Get to the point, Tin Can!” Bucky growls.

“The collar has a needle in the back that pierces the back of the neck and expands tentacle like fibres that wrap around the spine and pretty much disable a person, leaving the target immobile. It also has a liquid paralyser that is constantly being pumped right into her nervous system”

“Oh, Doll, it’s okay, we’ll get you out of this soon, I promise” Buck coos when I whimper again, and as darkness starts to take over my vision, I feel the comforting press of his lips pressed against my forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm planning to end this story either next chapter or the one after that. I had originally only meant for this fic to go on until chapter 16 (or was it 17?) and now I think it's time to let it go (haha frozen reference)


	27. But I saved you, and to me, that's the best way to go

Steve walks up to Bucky’s silent form and looks into the white room where a huddled figure was sitting on a white bed, her knees drawn up to her chest as she rocked back and forth.

“How is she?” Steve asked quietly, and Bucky sighed, rubbing his hand over his face.

“She’s not doing so well, Steve” Bucky bit his lip then turned to Steve.

“The doctors say that her powers, after being injected with the serum, were intensified, and just like Bruce theorised, she was absorbing raw energy from the Earth itself. He spilled a lot of medical jargon at me, but from what I understood, the energy messed with her head, mixing up her brainwaves and causing a few tumors. The serum heals the tumors but they come back when she uses her power. She doesn’t sleep, or eat, just sits there, muttering my name. Occasionally she’ll forget where she is, and her eyes and nose will bleed” Bucky is struggling to not cry at the point, his hands clenched on the window sill, his jaw tight as tears threaten to fall and drip down his cheeks.

“Oh Bucky” Steve sighs, resting one hand on Bucky’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

“Bruce says that she might not have longer than two weeks, or less” Bucky’s breath hitches as he curls in on himself before straightening again. “ That soon she’ll be unable to walk, or talk, and it’ll get worse until she’s unable to breath”

Bucky was partially sobbing at this point, and he turns around and wraps his arms around Steve, burying his face against Steve’s shoulder. Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, holding him close as Bucky cried.

“We’ve gone through so much, this can’t be the way that she goes, not like this!”

“I’m sorry, Buck, I’m so sorry” Steve is holding back tears of his own, but he keeps his breathing even and deep, and eventually Bucky starts to calm down, crying himself out. He slowly pulls away, his eyes downcast before they flick up and he sends a weak smile to Steve.

A cry snatches Bucky’s attention and he whirls around and sees Y/n clutching her head as she cried, and Bucky sends an apologetic glance to Steve before he darts away to the door of the room.

 

I was letting out quiet sobs as I clutched at my head, my eyes squeezed tight. I was rocking back and forth as I sat on the bed, my feet on the floor as I curled into myself. I heard the door open, and I forced my eyes open, and I smiled weakly at Bucky who gently closed the door behind him and walked forward, dropping into a crouch in front of me, his hands resting gently on either side of my legs.

“Hey sweetheart” Bucky says quietly, one hand coming up to cup my face, his thumb rubbing smooth circles against my cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“My head hurts, Bucky” I whimper as I press my face against his hand, my eyes fluttering closed. “It hurts so bad”

I start to cry again, and Bucky coos gently at me as he wipes away the tears, and I whimper again as I open my eyes and see his thumb covered in bright red. He notices my gaze on his blood covered thumb and he frowns, quickly wiping the blood away on his pants.

“It’s no problem, Y/n, really” He tries to assure me, but I shake my head.

“I shouldn’t be bleeding. Why am I bleeding?” I attempt to raise my hands to wipe at my face but Bucky’s hands wrap around my wrists, stopping my hands from touching my face.

“Come on sweetheart, up you get” Bucky’s voice is soft as he tugs me up onto my feet. I whimper as the pain in my head increases and I lean into Bucky’s embrace as he guides me towards the small bathroom that was adjoined to the room. His hand cups the back of my head so my face is nestled against his collarbone, and when we stop in the bathroom, he turns me around so my back is to the mirror, and his hands gently tilt my face upward to look up at him.

“I’m scared, Bucky” I murmur as Bucky reaches around me and grabs a wet towel from the sink, pulling back and gently dabbing at my cheeks.

“Why are you scared, Y/n?” Bucky looks me in the eyes and cups my face, towel forgotten in his hand.

“This room, it stops something, but I can’t remember what it is” I growl, scrunching my eyes shut in annoyance. “I don’t remember, Bucky!”

I start to squirm against Bucky’s touch but he hushes me and pulls me closer.

“Quiet, baby girl, it’s alright, I can tell you. Okay?”

I whimper but nod my head, letting out a pained sigh as I rest my forehead against his collarbone.

“Y/n, this room blocks your powers. Do you remember them?”

There were blank spots in my memory, things that I know I should know which were simply not there, my brain unable to recall them. I can remember bits and pieces that don’t fit together, but a phrase floats into my head, making my head roll slightly against Bucky’s collarbone.

“Fire in your hands, wind in your chest, earth in your legs and water in your head” I murmur, and Bucky nods, one hand cupping the back of my head while the other wraps around my waist, holding me close to him.

“That’s right, sweetheart. But these powers are hurting you, that’s why your head hurts. If you use your powers any more, it’ll hurt more. Do you understand?”

I nod weakly as I feel drops of liquid fall onto my hair, and it takes me a second before I realise that they’re tears. “Don’t cry, Bucky. My powers saved you. I would do it all over again if I had to”

“No, please don’t say that” Bucky begs as he pulls back, and I whimper as I see the tears tracking their way down his cheeks. “I’m not worth you getting hurt. You wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t come after me.”

I let out a small, sad chuckle as I lean my head against Bucky’s chin, closing my eyes. “But I love you Bucky. That’s the one thing that I’ll never forget, that I love you. I know something’s happening to me, I don’t really know what, but it’s going to be okay. Okay?”

“Yeah, baby girl, everything’s going to be alright. Everything’s going to be alright” Bucky says quietly as tears run down his face, and he sinks onto the floor, pulling Y/n down with him and guiding her into his lap, cradling her as he silently cried into her hair, bright tears copying their path down Y/n’s cheeks as well as she cuddled into him.

 

Outside Y/n’s room, Steve was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall as he bit his lip, staring at the wall in front of him, his super soldier hearing letting him hear everything that was going on between Y/n and Bucky. He leant his head back against the wall and let his head loll to the side to see Tony walking towards him and sitting down next to him, leaning against the wall, biting his lip as well as he stared at the wall, ignoring Steve’s gaze. After a moment, he turns his head to face Steve, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

“Y/n? is she – “

Steve just shook his head, and Tony blinked before turning his head back to face the wall. And with one blink, tears start to run down his face. “Oh God – my daughter – “

“Our daughter, Tony” Steve quietly corrected him, and Tony let out a sob, uncaringly letting out a soft cry as he let Steve put his arm around his shoulders and pull his body closer to Steve’s.

“God, our daughter – she’s – she’s – “Tony’s voice breaks and cuts off, and all the men could do at the moment was mourn their loss, and cry.

 

*Five days later *

 

“B– Buck – Buck”

Bucky jerks awake in the chair that he had been dozing in, eyes flicking wildly before he recognises the white walls of Y/n’s medical room. And with that thought fresh in his head, he turns his head and has to hold back a howl of sadness as he sees Y/n laying on her back on the bed, her eyes glazed as her hand fluttered open and closed, her head lolled to the side to look at him.

“Oh, Y/n, oh baby girl” Bucky whimpers as he drops onto his knees beside the bed, slipping his hand into Y/n’s fluttering fingers, smiling wanly as the corner of her lips pulled up into a smile, her fingers tightening marginally around his. “Hey there, you’re alright, sweetheart, you’re alright”

“B – uckyyy” Y/n’s voice fades out as she blinks up at him, her eyes gleaming with shiny tears, and Bucky bites back a sob as he nods gently and tenderly brushes a strand of her hair back from her face, trailing his fingertips over her cheek and jaw.

“Yeah, baby, it’s me, Bucky. It’s Buck Buck”

“Buck. Buck” she manages to say with a large pause in-between each word, and Bucky nods.

“Yeah, sweetheart, it’s Buck Buck”

Y/n lets out a small whine as she tries to move her other hand but she can’t, and a tear falls down her cheek and onto the pillow.

“Shh, sweetheart, it’s alright” Bucky coos softly as he gently guides Y/n’s hand up into the air, and after feeling her push her hand against his in a certain direction, he finally brings her hand to his face and let’s her fingers rest on his cheek. Her fingers flutter against skin, and she manages to recover a little bit of strength so she can move her hand, her fingers tracing his cheek bone and jaw, grazing over the stubble and brushing over his trembling lips. She then moves them up till they are caressing the dark bags under his eyes, and when his eyelids flutter closed, she gently strokes over his closed eyes, tutting weakly as she wipes away his tears.

“No” she commands weakly, and Bucky chuckles softly as he kissed the pads of her fingers.

“Don’t cry? That’s easier said than done, Doll”

Y/n let’s out a small huff, and Bucky smiles weakly as he leans down and presses a chaste kiss to her lips, his tears dripping down his nose and onto her face, but she doesn’t seem to care, her fingers fluttering against his hair.

Bucky bites back another sob as he pulls away, and he whimpers in the back of his throat as he cups Y/n’s face with one hand, which she happily leans into, and he pulls out his cell phone with the other, punching in Steve’s name.

Steve picked up after the first ring, his voice laden with concern. “Buck?”

“She – I don’t think she has long, Stevie” Bucky chokes out, and he bites his lip as he hears Steve’s sharp intake of breath, which slowly gets released. “We’re coming, Bucky. I’ll bring everyone”

 

Everyone was standing outside the door, listening to Bucky’s gentle cooing at Y/n. Steve let out a sigh as he reached out and knocked quietly on the door frame. 

Bucky turns his head around to look over his shoulder, smiling weakly at Steve.

“Come in, Steve, everyone” he murmurs softly, his voice thick with emotion, and Steve nods as everyone trails in, lining up against the wall. 

Y/n let out a sigh as Bucky turned back and resumed playing with her hair, gently tugging and separating the strands, tenderly stroking stray hairs back from her face. “Buck”

“It’s alright, sweetheart. Some friends are here to see you, is that alright?”

“Fr – friendsss” Y/n murmurs, her eyes flicking over Bucky’s shoulder, looking at everyone, before landing on Natasha. “N – Nat – sha!”

“Yeah, Doll, Natasha’s here” Bucky smiled gently as he beckoned Natasha over, whose face was pale and eyes wide as she drops to her knees next to Bucky, fingers brushing over Y/n’s limp hand that was resting on her stomach, her other hand still in Bucky’s grip.

“Hello, little one” Natasha murmurs, and she gently reaches into her pocket and pulls out a dried flower, holding it up so Y/n can see it properly. “I brought something for you”

Bucky bit back a gasp as he recognised the flower from Y/n’s book, the one that she created on the plane before she got kidnapped and tortured, and injected with the super soldier serum. And Y/n obviously recognised it as she let out a wordless cry and tears immediately formed, falling down her cheeks.

“Shh, shh little one, I’ll put it right here, nice and safe” Natasha cooed as she slid the dried flower under Y/n’s hand that was resting on her stomach. Y/n let out a soft sigh that could have been a sob, and she blinked up at Natasha.

“Tha – than – th –“Y/n let out a cry of frustration as her mouth couldn’t form the word, and Natasha was quick to cup her face, calming her down.

“It’s okay, Y/n, I understand, and it was my pleasure, alright?”

Y/n’s bottom lip trembles as she manages to nod weakly, and Natasha’s fingers brushed over Bucky’s arm as she moved back. Bucky turned around in time to see Wanda burst into silent tears and rush out of the room, Pietro falling behind her and quickly followed by Sam who sent Bucky an apologetic look. Bucky didn’t blame him, sometimes things like this were hard to handle. Vision was standing there also, his gaze sorrowful as he slowly moved forward towards Y/n, who was watching him curiously.

“Pur – Purp” she murmured, and Vision let out a small chuckle.

“Yes, I am purple. Y/n, you befriended me, without judgement or misconstrued ideas, and for that I thank you. And I would like to leave you with this” Vision holds up two photos, one of him and Y/n and one with Y/n and a small robot who was waving his hands. “Beeper sends his hello”

Y/n was crying silently at this point as Vision tucked the photos under her hand along with the dried flower, then silently drifts away and through the door, most likely looking to comfort Wanda.

Clint and Thor moved closer next, each with something small in their hands.

“Hello, there little lady” Thor said as he tried to smile brightly, but everyone could see that it was fake, his own eyes glittering with tears. He leans down and places a small vial, no bigger than Y/n’s pinkie, filled with amber liquid on Y/n’s stomach, just above the photos and dried flower. “A fighter worthy of Asgard should always have a drop of liquid courage on their person. For luck”

Y/n smiles gently at that, her hand squeezing Bucky’s, making him smile too.

“Well, I don’t have anything as fancy as a drop of ‘liquid courage’ as Blondie over here does, but I do have this” Clint says, trying to sound cheery as he holds up the photo of the selfie that Y/n had taken with him and Thor, large grins on their faces as they hold up jug’s of beer. Y/n let’s out a choked chuckle, her head shifting as she tried to say something at Clint.

“B – B – ird – rain”

“You calling me a bird brain?” Clint let out a mock gasp of indignation, and Y/n giggled. Clint just rolled his eyes good naturedly and carefully ruffled Y/n’s hair, making her huff. “Well, this Bird Brain will see you around, Kid”

They both move back, and Bucky presses a kiss to Y/n’s forehead, smiling weakly at her skin. “You’re doing so well, Doll, so well”

Y/n purred deep in her throat at the praise, but her eyes widened as she saw Steve over Bucky’s shoulder. “S – St – vie!”

“Yeah, Doll, Stevie’s here” Bucky chuckled, moving over as Steve dropped to his knees next to him, resting a large hand over Y/n’s unmoving one, his thumb rubbing gentle circles onto her skin.

“Hey there, Sweetheart. You’re doing swell, Y/n, I’m so proud of you, from learning how to use your powers to using them to save my best pal, Buck”

Bucky flinches at the words but Y/n sighs happily, a dopey smile crossing her face as tears trickled down her face.

“S- Sa – ved. B – buck”

“That you did” Steve nodded and he leant down and pressed a chaste kiss to Y/n’s forehead. “I’m so proud to be your father”

Y/n smiled as her eyes fluttered closed, but she visibly shook herself and opened her eyes again, her gaze flicking between Steve and Bucky’s faces.

“T – Tony! D – d – dad!” she called out weakly, and both men turned around and saw Tony standing in the doorway, his hands in the pockets of his suits as tears ran down his face. Steve shifted out of the way and Y/n’s face lit up as she saw them, then she frowned and weakly shook her head.

“No!” she commanded, and Tony looked startled, eyes wide in question.

“What?”

Bucky’s smile was full of sadness as he shook his head. “No tears, Tony. She told me the same thing”

Tony let’s out a choked laugh and walks closer, kneeling in-between Steve and Bucky.

“Hey there, Kiddo”

“Dad” Y/n sighs contentedly, her breath stuttering before evening out again. “M – missed. Y – Y – ou”

“You missed me?” Tony says in disbelief, and Y/n hums in agreement, her fingers squeezing Bucky’s, who squeezed back, his free hand brushing back more stray hairs from her forehead.

“I missed you too, Kiddo” Tony angrily wiped away the tears with the palm of his palm before he pulled a photo out of his pocket, holding it up for Y/n to see. It was of her, Tony and Steve, Tony grinning widely while Steve had a calm smile on his face, his eyes twinkling with joy. Y/n let out a happy whine as she saw it, blinking as Tony tucked it under her hand with the other photos and mementos. “But I’ll see you around, alright? I still have to take the measurements for your suit that I’m making you, no matter what your other Dad says.”

Steve chokes out a laugh, and Y/n laughs weakly as well, before her eyes widen and her breath stutters, her chest jerking sporadically. Her eyes roll to Bucky whose face had gone pale, and she lets out a whimper.

“Y/n, it’s okay, don’t be scared, don’t be scared” Bucky murmured gently as he leant forward and rested his forehead against hers, pressing her hand to his chest, his other hand moving up to slide around the back of her neck and cup the back of her head. “I love you so much, Doll, I’m so sorry, so sorry”

Steve gently pulled Tony back and they stood next to the door, Steve leaning closer to Tony to whisper in his ear. “Bruce?”

“Bruce had to lock himself in the containment unit that we rebuilt when he heard the news that Y/n wasn’t – wasn’t going to – “

Tony’s voice cut off as blood started to leak out of Y/n’s nose and the corner of the eyes, and both Steve and Bucky, the only ones left in the room, watched as Bucky carefully gathered up the photos and mementos that were on Y/n’s stomach and place them gently on the bedside table before scooping Y/n into his arms and sitting on the bed, cradling Y/n to his chest.

“Ssh, Baby, it’ll be alright, you’ll be alright, it’ll be over soon” Bucky sobbed as he buried his face in Y/n’s hair, and Y/n cried too, tears mixing with blood. Bucky held her close to him, arms tight around her. “I love you Y/n, I love you so fucking much, I’ve never felt this for anybody, for anything, I’m so sorry that this is how this goes.”

Y/n’s body was now shivering in Bucky’s arms, her head falling backwards as the strength in her neck disappeared, and Bucky quickly cradled her head, pressing his lips to hers in a desperate kiss, eyes squeezed shut in an effort to stop his tears.

“I love you Y/n, to the end of the line” he murmured against Y/n’s lips, and Y/n’s body relaxed in his arms, but her eyes cleared, and her lips pulled into a smile.  
“I – I love you too, Bucky” she murmured, and when Bucky opened his eyes, she smiled reassuringly. “It’ll be alright. You will be alright”

“No” Bucky shook his head, tears streaming down his face, his emotional wall breaking in the moment of Y/n’s clearness. “No, it won’t be alright, because you won’t be with me.”

“I’m always with you, Buck Buck. In photos, in memories, in your heart” Y/n said fondly. “But I saved you. And to me, that’s the best way to go”

With that, her eyes fluttered closed, and her breathing started to slow.

“No! No no no!” Bucky was yelling as he held Y/n closer to him, shaking her gently. “No, Y/n, please, don’t leave me, no!”

Steve’s vision was getting blurry with tears as his hands clenched into fists, and Tony finally fled from the room, leaving only Steve, Bucky, and an unmoving Y/n in his arms, her chest still and her body fully limp in Bucky’s arms.

“Buck – “

“No!” Bucky snapped, his eyes full of sadness and anger. “Just – no, Steve”

For the next five minutes, Bucky cradled Y/n’s body in his arms, sobbing quietly, tears dripping down his neck and off his chin onto Y/n’s shirt. Then, he took in a deep breath and got up, turning around and gently laying Y/n’s body on the bed, and Steve took that as his cue, moving forward carefully and placing his two fingertips against Y/n’s neck, checking for a pulse, anything.

After a moment, he shook his head. “I’m sorry, Bucky”

Bucky was still for a moment before he crumpled, falling onto his knees on the floor, looking down at the floor before letting out a heart wrenching cry that had Steve dropping to his knees next to him and pulling him into his arms, cradling him as Bucky turned and screamed into Steve’s shoulder, fingers clawing at Steve’s shoulder as he cried, his screams echoing through the hallways and reaching the ears of the rest of the Avengers, making them hang their heads in silence, Natasha’s face stoic as she threw daggers against a target as Clint shot a numerous amount of arrows into a dummy that had Ross’s face on it, Thor downing multiple jugs of beer and Wanda buried her face in Pietro’s shoulder as Vision rested his hand on Wanda’s shoulder, and Tony was down in his lab, tears streaming down his cheeks, manically working on a suit that had a small engraving of Y/n’s name on the arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honest to god, I shed some tears while I was writing this. I am so sorry for how long this last chapter took and I am so sorry for the major feels that I wrote into this one. 
> 
> Love ya'll, and I'm sorry for pulling the heart strings like a fucking harp


End file.
